A New Resident
by gay4greys
Summary: A potential new surgical resident Callie Torres meets established surgeon Arizona Robbins while touring Seattle Grace. From there something interesting happens...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Writing a new story cause I woke up with an idea. This is a mostly AU Calzona story. Not sure how long it will be, but I plan to see it all the way through. I haven't written a story in a while so I may be a little rusty. Let's see where this goes…**

"Oh wow, that's good. That's really good." The blond said approvingly, "Mhm, actually a little to the left. A little more, yes!" Arizona cheered.

"Is that good?"

"That's awesome. It's perfect. Thank you!" Arizona shook the hands of the two men who just delivered a new couch to her apartment. They handed her a clipboard with some papers to sign. "Thanks again, I love it."

"Glad we could help, ma'am. Take care." They nodded they heads and exited the apartment just as Callie came in through the sliding down from the balcony.

"I've got some great news!" Callie could barely contain her excitement as she crossed the room to the blonde.

"Me too! Take a look." Arizona faced the couch and opened her arms towards the piece of furniture, showing it off happily. "You like?" The new charcoal grey couch was the perfect fit for the blonde's living room and she was so happy it finally arrived.

"It's great, babe. I liked it from the moment you showed me a picture of it. It's perfect, just like you." Before the blue-eyed beauty could speak, Callie captured her lips in an intense kiss. Her left hand came up to caress a soft cheek and bring Arizona's face closer to hers. The brunette opened her mouth as an invitation and the blonde happily accepted, slipping her warm tongue into Callie's mouth with a sexual moan. There they stood, between a coffee table and a new couch, exploring each other's mouths with no thought about anything else in the world if only for a brief moment. They only parted ways when air become necessary.

"Whatever that was for, please do it again." Arizona husked while her forehead leaned against Callie's. Their lips reconnected as the brunette pushed down the blonde's joggers, grateful she took the hint to step out of them, and grabbed two handfuls of a sexy, toned ass. Their tongues continued to tangle as they essentially made love with their mouths . Callie slowly lowered herself down onto the new couch, making sure not to lose contact with Arizona as she straddled her thighs. Her hands still firmly grasping the ass she loved so much. "What was the good news?" Arizona asked excitedly.

Callie took a second to compose herself before looking up into bright blue eyes with a grin. "I got in." It took the blonde a second to register, but it soon clicked.

"Oh shit, you got in!" Arizona beamed with pride.

"I got in, Arizona! I got in!" The brunette could barely contain her excitement as her dream of becoming a surgeon was finally happening. She still had a lot to learn and experience, but she had been waiting for this moment for a long time. "That was Chief Webber on the phone. He congratulated me on getting in. Tonight is a mixer with the other new residents, tomorrow is orientation, and Monday I start my residency! I just can't believe it's finally all happening." Callie leaned back on the couch releasing a huge sigh.

"I'm so proud of you, honey. You did this!" Arizona praised as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck.

"And you helped me, tremendously." Moving her hands to stroke the blonde's naked thighs, she stared at the beautiful woman on top of her. "From the moment I met you almost a year ago you helped me with this whole process." Arizona tried to shake off the compliment, but Callie wouldn't let her. "I truly can't thank you enough."

"It was all you. It was your grades, your essay, your interviews, your charm, and your passion that got you this. I was just standing on the sidelines giving a few notes when I could."

_A few months back Calliope Torres walked into Seattle Grace Hospital with a group of other potential residents for a tour. About an hour into the tour she got a hungry and decided to take a detour to the cafeteria. Dressed in a navy pencil skirt, white blouse, and sophisticated heels, she stood in large cafeteria not quite sure where to go or what to eat. _

"_The salad bar is great, always has fresh produce, but if you're not in the mood for something light the hot bar usually is good too. Now I'm not a sandwich person, but the people here must work magic cause the sandwiches are great. And if you come at the right moment, fresh baked cookies come out of the back and go quick. They are so warm and practically melt in your mouth." A perky, blonde doctor had just answered all of questions about the food choices and she didn't even know her name. "Arizona Robbins, some people call me doctor cause of fancy white coat." Right away Callie was charmed. _

"_Callie Torres. Pleasure to meet you." They shook hands and shared a look that was indescribable. It was clear they both felt something, what that was could only be determined by the future, but she was happy to experience it. _

"_The pleasure is truly all mine. Want to grab lunch?" Callie nodded and couldn't believe such a beautiful women worked at the hospital. She was obviously smart, had amazing charm, and Callie was almost certain she was hitting on her, which was a welcome surprise to the brunette. They both opted for salads and Arizona was able to snag a couple of warm chocolate chip cookies for them to share. As they chatted over their food, it was clear they had a connection. _

"_So Callie Torres, what kind of tour were you on?" _

"_Oh just a general tour, getting a feel of the place. I'm thinking about maybe working here." Callie played it cool, knowing she didn't say she was aiming to be a resident here. She had just started the application a week or so ago. _

"_Well I love Doctor Webber, but his tours can get a little boring. How about I give you your own tour. You can ask all the questions you want." Arizona smiled at the brunette. "I have some time before my next consult." _

"_Sounds perfect. You want the last cookie?" _

"_I'm alright, but I think I'll take it with me." She picked up the cookie and wrapped in a napkin. "My daughter loves them." Callie was surprised to hear the word daughter come out of her mouth, mostly because she looked so young, but it wasn't her business so she didn't press the subject. They walked around the hospital and talked about everything. Arizona expressed why she loved working at Seattle Grace and the friends she has made. Callie asked appropriate questions, and they ended they tour by sitting in on a surgery before Arizona had to get back to work. "Well Callie it was great meeting you and I hope you consider Seattle Grace. What did you say your specialty was again?" _

"_Ortho." She quickly replied, knowing full well she hadn't even gotten accepted into the program. She wasn't even a surgeon yet. _

"_That's really great. We could use you around here." _

"_Thanks again for the tour. Take care." Callie smiled and waved goodbye before stopping in her tracks and turning around. "Hey Arizona." The blonde looked back with a hopeful grin. "I'm staying at the T Hotel downtown. Do you want to meet me for drink tonight?"_

_After a brief moment, "I can do one drink." The blonde replied. "Meet you at the bar in the hotel at 7:30?" _

"_7:30 sounds great." _

_Hours later Callie was seated at the bar taking her first sip of white wine. The liquid instantly relaxed her and she settled in her seat more checking her phone and looking around for the cute blonde she met earlier. _

"_Started without me?" Callie turned about the see Arizona sitting down on the other side of her. "I'll have what she's having." Putting her purse down, she settled into her seat as well and thanked the bartender once he brought her drink over to her. They clinked their glasses together and took sips of their drink. _

"_So quick confession time." Callie began._

"_Confessions already? Please don't tell me you're a serial killer cause you're way too hot for that." Arizona cheekily responded. "What is it?" _

"_Definitely not a serial killer, but thanks for the compliment. I just wanted to let you know that while I was at the hospital for a tour, it wasn't a normal tour. It was a potential resident tour. I'm twenty-five and applying to hospitals to become a surgical resident. I'm not officially an ortho doctor yet, but that's my goal. I just wanted to be upfront and honest with you because you were so kind a courteous with me today and I truly appreciate it. The blonde continued to look at the brunette while she took another sip of wine. _

"_I know." _

"_You know?" Callie asked arching an eyebrow. _

"_Well I didn't know until after you left. I ran into Webber and he was so excited to tell me about the tour and all the smart students coming to Seattle Grace looking to start their careers. I dropped your name and he raved about you. So I kind of figured it out. And since it's confession time, I'm thirty-five, a single mother to the best daughter in the world and really damn good at my job. The reason why I said one drink tonight is because my parents are in town for my daughter's birthday party tomorrow. They took her to a movie tonight so I could finish up any last minute errands."_

"_Lucky for me your parents are in town." _

"_Lucky you are." They smiled, clearly flirting with one another. "Like I said, I'm good at my job and the application process to hospitals can be draining, but I kind of enjoyed it. Tell me about what schools you're looking into and maybe I can give you some notes." They talked and flirted for almost an hour until they decided to call it quits with a goodbye kiss on the cheek and an exchange of numbers. In the coming weeks they would message each other. Callie would ask for advice and check in with Arizona. Arizona liked having a new friend and was happy to help Callie. They didn't see each other until a few months later when Arizona was in Miami for a conference. After the blonde's final lecture one Friday afternoon they spent a weekend together filled with laughter, romance, sex, and fabulous food. Arizona went back to Seattle Monday morning. They continued to message, albeit more constantly and anytime they had a free night they would FaceTime. Arizona never wanted to influence Callie's decision on residency programs, though she was becoming more fond of the brunette. The age and child topics never really came up much because it wasn't a big deal to them. They weren't even a couple so it wasn't too important. A few months after Miami Callie came to Seattle for her first interview with Seattle Grace. She and Arizona prepped together and went out for dinner afterwards. Again they went their separate ways, but continued to chat. It was clear they were becoming something, but neither knew exactly what. That lead them to this moment, Callie back into Seattle for a final interview. The top eight applicants all had final interviews this week and Callie had been waiting to hear if she got in or not. _

"So I guess this means you accepted and your coming to Seattle Grace?"

"Hell yes I am!" Callie hugged Arizona tightly. When she pulled back they shared another kiss.

"I just want to make sure you're doing this for you. Cause we can keep being us and doing whatever we're going from wherever you are. This is what you want?"

"This is one thousand percent what I want." Callie replied honestly. "I love the hospital, I love the program. It was one of my top choices. I'm doing this for me."

"In that case, there's something I want to do for you." Getting up, she pulled Callie along with her towards her bedroom.

"Oh yeah? You know I'm so glad you took a personal day to be home for the delivery."

"Me too. I'm also really glad they left so I can have you all to myself."

"You were down there for a while."

"I like to take my time." Arizona was laying kisses on Callie's abdomen as she came up from under the covers and between her lovers legs. "Besides, it's been a while." Callie kissed Arizona, tasting herself on the blonde's lips. "You had your final interview yesterday and then I had a late night at the hospital. As soon as I let the baby sitter go home I was in bed. I wanted to call about your interview, but I was so tired."

"I was tired too, but I am glad I got to see you today."

"Today has been amazing." Rolling off Callie, they both covered up with a sheet. "So tonight's the mixer?"

"It is. I guess I'll see you there. It's not like we could walk in together. I don't want this to be awkward for you."

"First of all, we could if you wanted, but I know we're not there yet. My friends know I have someone I'm very much interested in, but they don't know it's you. I've liked keeping what we have between us."

"Me too." The brunette smiled. "It's fun and you make me happy."

"You do too. I'm also very glad you got in cause going to this mixer tonight if you didn't get in would've been weird. I probably would've stayed in with you."

"Well what about Sofia?" Callie hasn't met Sofia, but she cares for her deeply since she means the world to Arizona. She's always made sure not to put herself between them, and Arizona respected that.

"I had a sitter planned for tonight anyway. I told you during this whole process, I'm here for you. Good or bad. I would've gone over to the hotel, ordered in and be whatever you needed."

"Lucky for us we don't have to worry about that now." She grinned. "I probably need to go back to the hotel and figure out what I should wear. I think I need to go shopping."

"Whatever it is you'll look sexy as hell." Arizona moved in closer to her lover. "Although no clothes is my favorite look on you."

"Mhmm, I agree. No clothes makes it so much easier." Callie placed a hand between Arizona's thighs, sliding two fingers up and down her slit.

"Easier for what?" She teased back, opening her legs wider.

"For me to fuck me." Callie whispered in her ear before pushing two fingers deep inside the blonde.

Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

"Jeez, how long do we have to stay at this thing for?" The scruffy doctor asked before popping a mini crab cake into his mouth and finishing off a glass of champagne, "I've got better things I could be doing."

"Yeah right, Karev. Besides, there's free food and free alcohol. Those are the two things you love most." Arizona replied while watching the front door.

"You forgot sex. I love that too, but if we're being honest it's probably second to free alcohol." The two doctors shared a laugh and watched as Chief Webber moved into the center of the reception room to begin his speech. The blonde was a little worried because she hadn't seen Callie yet, but that was becoming a little routine for the brunette. Arizona noticed she was always five to eight minutes late to stuff. Never too late, but just enough to make you double check you had the right time to meet up. "Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Karev noticed a couple of new faces coming in through a side door.

"There she is." Arizona breathed to herself with a big grin as she saw Callie walk in with a few other women. "Who are you talking about?" She asked her fellow pediatric surgeon, hoping he didn't have his eyes on Calliope already.

"The woman in the burgundy dress. Give me a sec, Robbins." Karev excused himself and Arizona was silently thankful that he wasn't talking about her girl. Last thing she needs is Karev trying to hit on Callie.

"Everyone, if I could please have your attention. I just have some opening remarks and then you are free to mingle!" Webber announced. Turning her attention to the center of the room Arizona listened to what her boss had to say. "This is always a special time for me and the other doctors here at Seattle Grace…"

"I wasn't too late was I?" A familiar warm body cozied up to Arizona, which caused the blonde to turn her attention away from the commanding Chief. "I ran into a few girls from my tour at the mall and it turns out we all got accepted. We all got ready together."

"You're just on time." The blonde answered. She looked Callie up and down taking in her terrific form in her black dress. When her blue eyes connected to the brown ones staring back at her a moment was shared. It's like they could communicate without any words at all, a look was all it took. "You look great."

"You look simply stunning." Callie beamed back, "I really, really want to kiss you right now." She added with a lowered tone, "but we'll save that for later." They both returned their attention to Webber who was still in the middle of his rousing speech.

"So please, socialize, eat, drink, and remember this time now. Soon it'll become an afterthought to your busy careers, but when you get as old as me you'll want to reflect on the this time and have a happy memory. Thank you everyone and enjoy!" The crowd of nearly sixty people applauded and raised their glasses to the respected Chief. "Remember residents, you have orientation tomorrow at six in the morning!" The soft music returned as doctors and residents alike headed to the bars and food stations.

"So I see you made some friends already?" Arizona grabbed a fresh glass of champagne from the waiter walking by and so did Callie.

"I did. The girl in the burgundy dress is Jo." The brunette pointed towards the young woman talking to Karev. "And the girl with the glasses and curly hair is Stephanie." She directed her hand towards the young lady talking to doctor Bailey. "I met them on the tour, you know where I met you, and we stayed in contact a little. When I saw them at the mall we talked and figured out we all passed the final interview and got accepted into the residency program. They're great." Callie smiled. It was clear her level excitement for everything, and Arizona couldn't be more proud and a little amused by her youthful spirit.

"That's good. Having friends in this hospital is important especially since you'll all be working long hours together." She finished with a sip.

"Exactly, so how did the rest of your day go?"

"Well I went to go pick up Sofia from school…"

"Second grade, right?"

"Second grade, yes." Arizona replied with a smile. She thought it was nice that Callie remembered. "Classes just started so she had a little homework of reading and math. We got that done before the sitter came over. I made dinner for them before I changed and came here. Enough about me, I don't want to hold you too much longer. You should go meet some other doctors. You'll end up working with them on one of your rotations."

"You sure?"

"Of course. Go. Trust me, I'll be fine." Arizona waved the brunette away playfully. "I think your friend Stephanie is already introducing herself to doctor Bailey. You should do the same, trust me you want to get on her good side."

"Okay. Well I'll make sure to find you before I leave." The blonde couldn't help herself watching Callie walk away.

"Yeah I most definitely saw that Robbins." Turning her attention to a new voice, she smiled when she saw who it was coming from. "They've only been residents for one hour and you already have an eye on one."

"Excuse you, Theodora, but I was just having a friendly chat with doctor Torres." She teased back. "Don't think I didn't see you give one of those young doctors a hug."

"Oh that was nothing. His name is Matt. His uncle and I served together. I've meet him before. Besides, you know I just came out of a relationship. The last thing I'm trying to do now is start a new one, especially not with a resident who's going to be working here. I can hear HR already." They laughed together and shared a hug. Everyone knows that Teddy and Arizona are best friends. From the moment Teddy arrived at Seattle Grace they just hit it off. "What about you? How's the mystery girl you see every four months?"

"I actually saw her today. She's in town." Arizona responded while catching a glance at Callie across the room.

"You've got to give me more details. Texting and calling on the phone can't be all you girls do. Plus I didn't think you were the long distance relationship type."

"It's not a relationship." She was quick to fire back.

"Arizona." Teddy deadpanned. "It most definitely is."

"Okay yes it is, but not in the traditional sense. We just have an understanding." The blonde did not like keeping Callie a secret her best friend, but she wanted to continue to keep it to herself. Plus with her being a resident at the hospital now she didn't want to make it awkward for anyone else.

"Fine, but don't you want more than a couple weekends? You deserve to have someone around all the time. And Sofia…"

"I can handle Sofia." The blonde's guard when up when her daughter was mentioned. "She's fine."

"I know she is. You're the best mother, all I'm saying is having someone around to make both of you happy and maybe help out isn't a bad thing. Long distance makes that hard. Does mystery girl even know about Sofia?"

"She does." Arizona replied proudly. "But Sofia isn't her responsibility so we don't talk too much about her. Plus, she's about to be super busy with a new job."

"Long distance and a new job? Seems like there won't be any more booty calls in Miami."

"Lower your voice Altman." Arizona sneered lightly. "Trust me, she'll be around. Speaking of Sofia, you're coming to her party in a few weeks right? My little girl is turning seven."

"Damn, that went fast. Of course I'll be there. Always." Teddy placed a comforting hand on the blonde's arm. "Now tell me, which of these residents do you think will flame out first?" They both gazed around the room while drinking their champagne.

"I'm gonna head out soon. I've got an early day tomorrow." Callie approached Arizona who was sitting down on the bench checking her phone.

"Me too. Gotta go relieve the sitter, plus I have an early consult myself. Did you have a good night?"

"I did. Bailey was intense, but I like her. Doctor Karev asked a lot of personal questions, but he seems harmless. I met doctor Avery, he's a real charmer. Oh, and I got to meet doctor Meredith Grey. I mean she has a Harper Avery. She's amazing. I can't wait to work with them. I will say though I'm most excited about my peds rotation with you." The brunette nudged Arizona who blushed a little. "Not only are you gorgeous, but you're an amazing doctor. I can't wait to see you in your element."

"That's very sweet of you. I was thinking maybe this weekend—"

"Callie you ready to go?" Jo asked approaching the two sitting down. "Stephanie is in the bathroom."

"Yeah I'm ready." Callie titled her head sorry to the blonde. "Um Jo Wilson this is doctor Arizona Robbins." Arizona stood up and the two shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Where are you all going?"

"Back to our place. Apparently there's an apartment building two blocks away that most of the new residents move in to. It's cheap and close by. Steph and I signed the lease yesterday when we found out we got accepted. Then we were at the mall today getting some furniture and we saw Callie. We were looking for an additional roommate so it worked out great."

"Yeah I figured it was a good opportunity, plus I can't stay at a hotel forever."

"Oh my gosh. Doctor Robbins I'm doctor Stephanie Edwards." Stephanie appeared with a burst of energy. "It's such a pleasure to meet you. You're a miracle worker. You work miracles on babies and infants. I'm am such a fan! I mean you—"

"Stephanie, you don't have to gush over every doctor you meet." Jo stopped her friend from going on and on. "Sorry about that. It was nice to meet you. You ready Callie? I've got a celebratory bottle of champagne at the place ready to be popped!"

"You all have fun and get some rest. Your lives are about to change a lot tomorrow with orientation."

"Thank you doctor Robbins. I look forward to seeing you around the hospital." Callie grinned as her new friends dragged her out of the room.

XXXXXXX

**How are the new roomies? **

_Great. It sucks cause we'll be working so much we might not be able to hang out much, but they're amazing. _Callie typed back. After leaving the reception, all three girls went back to the hotel to help Callie pack before going to their new place. They drank cheap champagne out of paper cups before returning to their individual rooms. Callie purchased a bed and dresser at the mall after talking to Steph and Jo and had it delivered before they reception. _Sorry our not ended kind of abruptly. _

**Trust me, I get it. Plus I don't think a goodbye kiss would've been appropriate. **

_Definitely not appropriate if I kissed you like I really wanted to kiss you. _

**And how would that be? **Arizona replied lying in bed in pajamas with the television on quiet.

_Oh I think you know ;) _

_Where you saying something about this weekend earlier?_

**It's not important right now. Listen get some rest and maybe I'll see you tomorrow. You earned this. **

_Thank you. Sleep well. Did I tell you that you looked super sexy by the way?_

**You did, but I love hearing it again. **

**Night.**

XXXXXXXX

"Feels like the first day of school with all the new faces in the building." Teddy said as she waited in line to get some coffee with Arizona. "They all need name tags."

"They have white coats with their names on them." Arizona quickly added.

"Oh right, well it's in the fancy cursive so it makes a little hard to read." Arizona phone beeped. "Got something?"

"Um yeah…" The blonde looked at her phone a little confused "…but it shouldn't take long. Get my usual and I'll meet you in the longue." Looking for the nearest elevator, she got on it and hit the floor button. Once she got off her floor she walked down the quiet hallway full of extra medical equipment and beds. A hand reached out and pulled her into a closet.

"What the hell?"

"It's me." Callie said turning on a light.

"How did you end up down here? Are you okay?" A hint of concern came from Arizona's voice. "You lost?"

"I'm fine. Doctor Karev told me about this room last night. He said it's one of his secret spots to relax. Now what that means exactly I don't know and I kind of don't want to think about it." The brunette wrapped her arms around the woman in front of her. " I just really, really wanted a good-luck-good-morning kiss from my woman."

"Well you don't need any luck, but I'm always down for a kiss." Pushing her back against the closed door, Arizona happily reached forward to capture her favorite lips for a soft kiss. Sliding her hands under the navy scrubs, Callie grabbed Arizona's left breast over her bra and massaged it in her hand. Moving her lips to the brunette's neck, she continued to kiss on the soft skin that smelled of lavender. "I want you to have an amazing first day." She said between kisses.

"I want you right now." Callie groaned back. Pushing the blonde back and removing her hand from under her shirt, she pulled the entire scrub shirt off and tossed it on the ground. "God you're beautiful." She bit her lower lip as she stared at her blue-eyed beauty wearing a black lace bra.

"Callie…" The brunette puller her lover back in and kissed her again, with both of her hands wrapping around her body to release the hook of her garment. Once it fell down, she turned them around so the blonde was up against the door and Callie licked and sucked each full breast and hardened nipple before lowering herself before the blonde.

"I thought you just wanted a kiss."

"You know I always want more from you." Callie replied looking up while untying the scrub bottoms. A second later they froze. Arizona held a finger up to her lips to keep Callie quiet and waited for the sound of whistling janitor with a trash can to pass by. Once it was quiet again Arizona pulled Callie up giving her a look."

"I know…damnit." Callie reached down to pick up the bra and scrub shirt. "Sorry."

"It's okay, trust me I was enjoying it as much as you…" Arizona began putting her clothes back on "…we just have to be extra careful."

"I didn't mean to put you in a bad spot."

"Hey, listen." Arizona reached out for Callie's hands. "You didn't and I don't mind sneaking off every now and then. We just have to be discrete."

"I know. I need to get back anyway. I just wanted to see you."

"Me too." Arizona said opening the door. "Let's go."

"Should I take the stairs?"

"Riding the elevator together is fine." Grabbing her hand, they walked to the elevator and waited in silence for it to arrive together. When it chimed they let go before the doors opened.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh god, I've missed you." Arizona sighed in relief as she got in her bed. It has been another long day and Sofia didn't make it any easier by being cranky when she tried to put her young daughter to sleep. Once the girl was down she went straight into her bathroom and made a nice bubble bath and soaked for a full twenty minutes. When she got out it felt like the day washed away and she was ready sleep. She checked her phone one last time to set her morning alarm and noticed she missed a text from Callie a few minutes ago. Instead of replying via text she took her chance with a FaceTime call hoping to see the face she missed so much.

"Hey you." Callie answered with a sleepy smile after a few rings. "You look mighty cozy in bed." The brunette herself was already lying in her own bed.

"I am." The blonde responded by sinking deeper under the covers. "How are you? I've missed you."

"Tired, so very tired." Callie yawned. "I feel like we haven't seen each other in weeks."

"That's cause we haven't. Our first basement rendezvous was weeks ago. Residents have crazy schedules and mine has been jam packed too."

"Then I had to cancel our dinner last week cause an emergency came in right as I was walking out. Bailey says some of the best times to learn is during an emergency, so I had to stay."

"Of course, I understand. Plus she's right." The blonde agreed. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Sleeping." Callie answered without hesitation. "I don't think I've had a full two days off since I started."

"Yeah, that's resident life. It'll get better…a little." She grinned. "Well hey, if you're up for it I'm taking Sofia out tomorrow night for pizza and arcade games if you want to join us." Arizona had been thinking about inviting Callie out to meet her daughter for a while now. With Callie now living here she thought it would be nice if they met, and it would allow for Callie to come over to the apartment so they could spend more time together.

"Yeah?" Callie's eyes perked up. "Wait, isn't her party this weekend?"

"It is, but that's on Saturday. Tomorrow it's just us, pizza, and arcade games. You should come it'll be fun. I want you to meet Sof."

"Well I really want to me her." Callie smiled. "If she's anything like you she must be wonderful. Does she know about me?"

"Truthfully, no. It's just been me and here for years. Even when I was casually dating I never bought anyone home. I want her to know she has my full attention all the time, but you're worth meeting. I want her to know you." Arizona replied honestly. "I like you, Calliope."

"I like you too, Arizona." Her sentiment hung in the air as they just stared at each other through the phone. "So what time should I meet you?"

"7:30. I'll send you the address. It's not too far from the hospital."

"Can't wait." The brunette rolled over in her bed.

"I'll let you get some rest, you look tired babe."

"No, no. I want to hear about your day. I've got ten more minutes in me. Start from the beginning."

"You sure?"

"Definitely. Now let's hear it. I bet it started with getting coffee with Teddy."

"Oh you know me so well."

"Alright so that was one water, one lemonade and one large pizza. Half cheese and half pepperoni. Can I get you ladies anything else?"

"No, that's it. Thanks so much." Arizona folded her menu and handed it back to the waitress.

"Thank you!" Sofia cheesed to the young lady. "Mommy, can I go play now?"

"Hey, don't you want to talk to your mother? How was school?" Arizona asked her daughter who sitting across from her in the booth. "What did you learn today?"

"Mommy, we talked about school in the car. I wanna play games before the pizza comes."

"You can play as many games after we eat. Let's talk about your party tomorrow? You excited?"

"Of course! All my friends will be there and I get to eat lots of cake and lots of ice cream." She could hardly contain her excitement. "Will auntie Teddy be there?"

"She wouldn't miss it for the world. Auntie Miranda is bringing Tucker too."

"Yes! Did you get the bubble machine?" Sofia asked with her big hazel eyes. "Cause I wanna have a bubble run?"

"Bubble run?"

"It's when you chase all the bubbles around before they hit the ground." The young girl answered without looking up from her coloring sheet.

"If you want a bubble run, we'll have a bubble run. Of course I got it. It's what you asked for."

"I know but sometimes you forget things."

"Mommy can be forgetful sometimes, but your party is at the top of my mind."

"Here are you drinks, ladies." The waitress placed each drink before them. "Your food will be out shortly. In the mean time you can get tokens for all the game machines in the front of the room."

"Mommy we need tokens!"

A few miles away Callie was in the middle of Joe's crowded bar trying to sneak away. "Everyone raise your glasses!" Jo started as the other residents crowded around her with raised cups of beer and other mixed drinks. "Cheers to us for surviving our first month of surgical residency. Even though we barely sleep and barely eat, we are changing the course of medicine already!"

"How many has she had already?" Steph whispered to Callie. "Cause I'm pretty sure all we do is put in IV lines and help with MRI scans."

"Just let her go with it." Callie said.

"We are doctors. We save lives!" Jo continued. "Cheers to us. We deserve it!"

"Cheers!" The whole group roared as everyone chugged their drinks.

"Alright ladies, what are we getting into tonight? I say a few more drinks here, then we hit a bar across town. Change of scenery is always good." Jo said coming over to Callie and Steph.

"I'm down for it. You in Callie?" The curly head doctor asked the brunette. "Okay, you've been checking your phone all night. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just think I need to go home and get some rest. I've been exhausted all week." Callie lied. Her phone said 7:55 and she knew she was late to meet Arizona and Sofia. She fired off a quick text letting her know she was running a little behind.

"Sleep tomorrow. Let's get some drinks and have fun. We've been strictly business all month. We can sleep in late tomorrow then go out for brunch or something." Jo took Callie's phone from her. "Listen, you get this back after one more drink."

"Jo, come on. Give me my phone."

"I'll keep it safe I promise. One more drink then you can go. We never get to hang out outside of the hospital."

"She has a point." Steph said taking another sip. "I never do this, so this is the only time I'm going to say this. ANOTHER ROUND ON ME!" All the residents cheered and headed straight to the bar to put their orders in. "One drink. That's it."

"Fine. One more." Callie gave in reluctantly. "That's it."

"That's it." Jo smiled. "Let's get Torres another drink, but first you have to finish off your first one."

"Is your friend still coming, mommy?" Sofia asked as she chomped down on a slice of cheese pizza. "I wanna meet her!"

"She said she was. I got a message that she's running a little late, but she'll be here. She's a doctor too."

"Does she have busy schedule like you?"

"She does." Arizona answered passing her daughter a napkin. "I'll call her one more time." Putting the phone to her ear she hoped to hear Callie's voice on the other side, but all she got was voicemail. Her message earlier was a little vague, only saying she was running late. Arizona would've appreciated a few more details. Hanging up, she saw that it was 8:20 and began to think Callie wasn't going to show.

"Do you think she'll play games with me?"

"I bet if you ask nicely she will." The blonde took another bite of her pizza. "You know what, you can ask her yourself."

"I am so, so, so sorry I'm late." Callie said running over to their booth. "Arizona, please—"

"It's fine, Callie." She responded knowing full well it wasn't fine. She slid over on her side to make room for Callie to sit. "Sof, this is mommy's friend Callie."

"Hi Callie. I'm Sofia Robbins!" The brunette took in the cute appearance of the young girl before her. She had jet black hair with hazel brown eyes and a missing tooth right in front. She didn't see much physical resemblance of Arizona, but the perkiness and mannerisms were just like the blonde's. "We saved you pizza. Do you like cheese or pepperoni?"

"It's so nice to meet you, Sofia. I've heard many great things about you. I even heard you have a birthday party soon."

"I do! I do! It's going to be amazing!" Sofia gushed. As they continued to make small talk Arizona took in the appearance of Callie. It was obvious she wasn't coming straight from the hospital because her hair was curled nicely, she had on tight black jeans, a V-neck t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Then it hit her, the scent of alcohol coming from her and the glassy look in her eyes. Annoyed, hurt, confused, Arizona didn't know what to think, but she wasn't happy.

"Hey Sof how about you go play that dance game right over there where I can see you." Arizona slid some tokens across the table to her daughter. "I think these should be enough."

"Yes! I love that game. Bye Callie." The young girl hopped out her seat and jetted off towards the game.

"Arizona, I'm so sorry I'm late. I tried to get here earlier, but I just got caught up." Callie pleaded with the blonde who was looking directly at her.

"Are you drunk right now?"

"What? Arizona, I—"

"Just answer the question, Callie. Are you drunk right now? Please don't lie to me because I can smell alcohol on you. I know you're smart enough to not come to meet me and my daughter drunk." Callie could hear the hurt in her voice as she asked the question.

"Arizona I promise you I'm not drunk. I had two beers, so I'm a little buzzed, but I swear to you I'm not drunk."

"Where were you?" She asked tightly.

"All the residents went out to celebrate making it through our first month. I lost track of time. I tried to get here earlier, but I couldn't."

"What do you mean you couldn't? You're a grown ass woman. Was someone physically holding you back?"

"No, I just….listen I don't have a good excuse, I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?" She put a hand on her thigh thankful Arizona didn't move it away.

"It's not just me, it's Sofia. She was asking about you. This wasn't how the first time you meet her was supposed to go. You don't show up buzzed to meet a seven year old. Luckily for us she can't tell, but that's not the point. I expected more you from, Callie. I don't let Sofia meet just anyone."

"Let me make it up to her. I can come to the party tomorrow and—"

"You can't come to the party." Arizona said harshly. "Sorry, it's just that there will be people from the hospital and some of my family is coming in town. The party just isn't good." She took a minute to compose herself. "Do you want this? Do you want us? Honestly, tell me if you do. I know it was easy and fun with all the texts and a few hot meet ups, but if you're going to be living here and working at the same hospital I need to know how serious you are about us. You're in a different place of your life, you're younger…"

"Hey, don't play the age card." Callie shot back.

"It's not a card." Arizona replied while keeping a watchful eye on her daughter. "It's reality."

"You know that's never been an issue for me and it won't be. Yes, I want there to be an us. I haven't thought about anyone else since Miami. I think we both know we connected there. I want to be with you. I know you come with a daughter. That's fine with me."

"I'm not asking you to be a parent, we're not even close to having a conversation like that, but I just want you to be present with us. I know Sofia, once you meet and talk to her you'll fall in love. It's my job as her mother to protect her heart. I can take heartbreak, but she can't."

"I'm here." Callie said firmly. "I'm in this."

"Good." For the first time tonight they shared a smile as a huge relief washed over both of them. By far this was the deepest conversation they've had to date. "Come over tomorrow after the party. Make sure to bring a gift, she loves gifts."

"I'll be sure to. Can I ask you a question about her?" Callie said looking at the young girl dance to the upbeat music. "It may not be my place and I respect your limits on information you want to tell me about her, but do I have to worry about a jealous ex-girlfriend who thinks I'm taking her place or something?"

Arizona chucked to herself, "No, but I'll explain more tomorrow night."

"Okay." Callie reached for a slice of pizza, but Arizona pushed the food away.

"Oh no pizza for you right now. First I want to see you battle my daughter in a dance game while buzzed."

"Pshh, that's easy, plus it's practically worn off. Once I did a whole dance routine to a Beyoncé song while drunk. This will be a piece of cake." Giving the blonde a kiss on the cheek, she excused herself from the table to go join Sofia.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, so I wasn't sure what to get Sofia. I'm not sure what kids are into these days. My sister is happily single, so I don't have any nieces or nephews and most of my friends are just starting out in their careers so they don't have any kids." Callie rattles off. "I did some research earlier today, but I still wasn't sure. So I got a few things. A puzzle, a fun chemistry lab for kids, cause you know, science. Oh and I got some books because books are always good, right?" Callie finishes her rant and holds up two bags of gifts.

"Do you want to come in first?" Arizona moves out the way so her girlfriend can come in. "I'm sure Sof will love all of them." Taking the bags from the brunette, she puts them on the nearby table and leads Callie over to the couch."

"I kept all the receipts so if she wants something else I'll be happy to exchange it."

"Seriously, I'm sure she'll love all of them. She crashed after her party, so she's in her room sleeping, but I promise you she'll love them. She got so many gifts today it's going to take her a while to get through them all."

"How did the party go?" Kicking off her shoes and pulling her feet up on the couch under her, she turned to give her full attention to the blonde. "Kids parties always seem stressful."

"Oh it was, but I enjoyed it. Most importantly Sofia loved her party and had a great time. I don't get to see the other parents much because of my work schedule, so it was nice to hang out with them and get to know them better. I think we had about twenty kids."

"Wow, that's a lot of six and seven year olds."

"Tell me about it." Arizona got off the couch and headed towards the kitchen. "You want something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." Taking a second to collect her thoughts, she watched as Arizona poured herself a glass of wine. "So about last night. Again, I'm really sorry. The idea to go out was last minute and I had a little time before I planned to meet you, but then…"

"Listen," Arizona started as she returned to her seat. "I'm all for you wanting to go out with your colleagues and have fun. Our line of work is stressful so going out for some drinks can be a good relief. I do it too, not as much anymore, but on occasion I still do. Honestly if you would've just called me and explained I probably wouldn't have been as upset. You didn't do that though, you came late and you came buzzed. I just felt that it was inconsiderate."

"It was." The brunette agreed. "It won't happen again."

"We've known each other for basically a year now, but that first year we were hardly together. Now we are and we're committed to this relationship, so we just have to learn together. Last night was bad, but we just have to move forward."

"That I can do. I did think about our conversation again this morning and I want people to know. I think if we let our friends know it'll be easier for both of us."

"Callie, I don't know." Arizona said taking a sip of wine. "I don't want to make the hospital dynamic uncomfortable."

"From what I've heard doctors, nurses, you name it are always hooking up in the hospital or going out on dates." Callie adds. "Besides, we knew each other before I even got accepted into the program. It's not like you moved my application to the top of the pile and got me in. From the hospital view point we've done nothing wrong. So maybe a few people will gossip and stare at first, but who cares. I surely don't." Taking the glass from Arizona and setting it down on the coffee table, she moves closer to her. "We don't have to send an email blast, but if it comes up we acknowledge it. Of course we'll still act professional at work. I just think it'll make a lot of things easier."

"I hear what you're saying. Let me just think on it. I've always separated work from personal stuff, so bringing it together will be new for me." Leaning in, she places a quick kiss on full lips. "But I promise to think on it."

"Fair enough." Pulling the blonde back, she captures her lips once again as they get reacquainted. Arizona decides to straddle Callie to get more comfortable as she runs her hands through long, brunette hair. "Wow, I've really missed kissing you." She says kissing a soft neckline.

"Mhmm, I've definitely missed more than just the kissing." Taking that as a hint, she unbuttons the blondes jeans and moves her hand over a panty-covered mound.

"Is this better?"

"So much better."

"Tell me what you want. I'll do anything, baby."

"Don't hate me, but…"

"I could never hate you."

"I want you to stop." Arizona says pulling Callie's hand away. "Sofia's room is right down the hall. If I told you what I really, _really, _wanted you to do my poor child would be scarred for life."

"Well now I'm just curious." She smirked back.

"How about some food?" Arizona suggested. Getting off Callie, she headed back to the kitchen to rummage through the fridge. "I'll be honest I don't have much in here besides some left over birthday cake. I'll order us something." Picking up her phone, she begins to place an order through an app. "Sof will be up soon and I'm sure she'll be hungry. Speaking of sweet Sof, I want to tell you about her."

"Go for it." Callie said as she got and moved into the kitchen.

"As you could probably tell she doesn't look much like me. As much as I wish I could take credit for her beautiful looks I can't because she isn't biologically mine. When she was about two and a half I adopted her." Callie nodded her head for Arizona to continue. "It's a long story, but I want you to know. Her mother came to me as a patient. She was a young girl who was just dealt a horrible hand in life. The father wasn't in the picture and her parents weren't much help to her. It was a unique case that required all my attention for weeks. We had to do test after test and she, Casey, was in the hospital for a long time. We got close because I would stay with her a lot of nights because she was all alone. Unfortunately she died giving birth."

"I'm so sorry, Arizona. I know that's never easy."

"It's not. While we talked she just imagined what kind of life she would give her daughter. She wanted her to have the entire world like all parents wants for their kids. She knew it would be tough being a young, single mom, but she was just so determined. Anyway, her daughter was placed in foster care, but would come to the hospital for checkups. I got so invested, everyone in the hospital could tell. I applied to be a foster mom. That took months and she was initially placed in another home, but I was able to prove in court that I could provide for her better compared to the home she was in. It was a bad situation, the parents mostly counted on the government checks and didn't give Sofia the attention she really needed. Plus they had four other kids. So she came to live with me. It was different looking after a child, but she just brought so much joy to my life. I took off a few months just to be with her. I knew I wanted her to be my daughter legally so I applied for adoption. It took over a year, I had countless interviews, home studies, the Chief, Bailey, and Teddy wrote letters of recommendation for me and supported me all the way through. Then one day I got the call. It was a life changing call." Arizona smiled recalling the moment. "Sofia was officially mine. Of course she was so young that she didn't know what happened, but I was thrilled. Some hospital folks threw us a little party and ever since then it's just been the two of us."

"Wow, that's just…wow." Callie said in awe. She figured there was a story about Sofia, but didn't imagine it was anything like what she just heard. "I mean I'm so sorry to hear about Casey, but what you did shouldn't be overlooked. Not many people would go through that. She's lucky to have you."

"I feel that I'm lucky to have her. I wanted you to know. So to your question yesterday, no jealous exes claiming to be her mom will be around. I have a few exes, but last I heard they've all moved on; and I've happily moved on with you." She grinned before they shared a kiss. "Do you mind if I take a quick shower before the food comes? "

"That's fine with me."

About fifteen minutes later a newly-showered Arizona wondered back into the living room to see her daughter laughing and smiling while putting together a puzzle. "What is so funny out here?" The blonde asked as she took a seat on the floor next to her daughter and began to help put the puzzle together on the coffee table.

"Callie was telling me a funny story, mommy."

"Yeah I was just telling Sof about unfortunate event with a frog in medical school." Callie smiled back at the mother and daughter duo.

"Oh well I definitely want to hear about that. Hey Sofia, did you thank Callie for this pretty puzzle? She got it for your birthday."

"Of course, mommy." The little girl said with a grin.

"She even gave me a sweet hug too." Callie added. The two adults shared a meaningful look with each other before continuing to chat with the young girl. A few minutes later the doorbell rang.

"Go wash your hands for dinner, Sof. I'll get the food." Arizona got up and headed for the door while Callie went into the kitchen to get cups and plates out.

"Hi…Teddy?" Arizona asked in surprised when she opened the door. The fellow surgeon walked right in past the stunned blonde. "Um, what are you doing here?"

"I told you I would stop by after my emergency. I felt bad I had to leave the party early and I brought an extra gift with me." She said holding up a big party bag. "What's my girl anyway?"

"Auntie Teddyyyy!" Sofia gushed as ran into the tall blonde's legs. "Want some cake? I have lots of extra cake!"

"I'd love some cake, girlie." All three walked towards the kitchen as Arizona was thinking about what to say when Teddy saw Callie.

"Hi, doctor Altman." Callie said when everyone walked in. Arizona looked at her best friend who was clearly surprised. "I'm Callie Torres, I'm not sure if you remember me."

"Oh I do. You're part of the new residency class at the hospital." The cardiac surgeon said more towards Arizona than the brunette. "It's nice to see you again."

"Why is it so quiet?" Sofia said after a long quiet pause between all three adults.

"You know what? How about you and Callie continue working on the puzzle while I talk to Auntie Teddy on the balcony."

"Okay." Sofia said satisfied as she pulled Callie's hand to walk them back to the living room.

"Oh wow, wow, wow. So I have so many questions." Teddy said once the two of them were outside behind closed doors. "First off, she's only been at the hospital like a month! How are you two already this close? And meeting Sofia? That's a big step. I mean if I'm being honest I think that's a little fast. Listen, you know I love Sofia like my own and heaven forbid anything happened to you I would look after like she was my daughter. I just think it's fast for the two of them to meet. Are you guys dating? I mean where do you find the time? I barely got enough sleep as a resident. Also, how old is she?" Is she—"

"25." Arizona answered calmly. She thought it was funny to see her friend ramble with all kinds of thoughts. "Take a breather, Teddy."

"To put it in Teddy's terms. She's Miami Mystery Girl." Arizona joked. "I've known her for almost a year. It'll actually be a year really soon cause the Miami conference was her birthday weekend."

"No wonder you were so excited for the conference."

"I didn't even know until I got there and she told me. I was excited cause one, it's Miami, and two, I need a little vacation away from Seattle and Sof. Her being there was an added bonus."

"How long has she known Sof?"

"Officially like a day and half. I've mentioned her obviously, but they just met yesterday." Arizona answered. "We weren't that serious for a while. It was definitely a fling, but once she got into the program and moved here we took it a step further."

"Don't hate me for asking, but did you help her get into Seattle Grace?" The surgeon asked nervously. She didn't think her friend would, but she had to know the situation.

"Not in the way you're thinking. I gave her advice on interviews and essays, but I had no part in her getting into the hospital. That was all her. We met on her tour. We flirted and wanted to keep in touch, so we exchanged numbers and every now and then she would ask questions about residency programs. No one at the hospital knows about us except you."

"You should've told me. Especially when she got in here."

"I wasn't sure if there was anything to tell, but I am sorry for keeping from you. I wanted to tell you a few times." The both finally sat down on the outside bench. "I like her a lot, but I still have my guard up. I mean we're in a relationship, but I'm still being careful."

"Is it the age thing?"

"A little, but mostly it's just me being completely vulnerable with someone. I haven't done that since I got Sofia. She wants to tell people in the hospital. I'm not if I'm ready for that."

"I agree with her." Teddy said after a pause. "If you're going to be in a relationship you're going to have to learn to become vulnerable and give the other person all of you. It's the only way it can work. People at the hospital won't care. Just keep it professional, which from what I can tell you two already have. You have a good judge of character, I mean you have me as your best friend." Teddy cutely added. "So if you really like her and want to give the relationship a fair chance I say a good first step is telling people at work in a casual way."

"Sorry to interrupt." Callie said coming outside. "The food got here a couple minutes ago."

"Thanks Callie. We'll be in in a second." Arizona answered with a warm smile.

"You want me to stay or go?" She asked after the brunette went back inside.

"Stay Teddy. Meet her a little in a casual setting. I do care about your opinion, and Sofia loves having you around."

"I do have a few more questions, but I guess we can save those for a later date." The two best friends shared a hug before getting up and walking back in.


	5. Chapter 5

"Please tell me this is actually happening."

"This is actually happening, baby." Arizona said pulling Callie into her apartment and shutting the door. The two immediately locked lips and fell into a relaxed comfort being together again. Alone. "How was your day?"

"I don't want to talk about my day." Callie said between a kiss. She pushed the blonde backwards as they headed toward the bedroom. Slender hands went straight for the light blue scrub bottoms of the resident as Arizona eagerly tried to get them down tone thighs. "I want you." Callie said once they got into the bedroom.

"Me too." Arizona lustfully replied pulling the matching scrub top up over Callie's head. "So very much." She moved her hands slowly down the brunettes chest and cupped two heavy breasts in her hands. Callie pulled the blonde in with one hand on her cheek and slipped her tongue into her lovers warm mouth.

"Let me take a quick shower." The brunette said disconnecting their lips seconds later. "I spent all night at the hospital and I feel a little dirty."

"Well you know I like dirty."

"Ha. Well played, but you know what I mean. Five minutes tops, babe." Stepping out of scrubs bottoms around her ankles, Callie walked into the nearby bathroom making sure to swing her hips a little extra knowing full well Arizona was watching – and she most definitely was. Arizona took that time to go into the kitchen. Being that it was still mid-morning, she knew that Callie was hungry after an all-nighter. It was a rare day off for Arizona and she was happy to spend the beginning of it with her girlfriend. After dropping Sofia off at school, she went to the store to pick up some food to prepare. Staring into the full fridge she took out some ingredients to make omelets, but then realized what she was truly craving.

"Yeah, I couldn't wait." Arizona announced stepping into a steam filled bathroom. She could see Callie's naked body through the glass shower and knew she made the right decision to come in now. Untying the knot that held her robe together, she dropped it to the floor as Callie held the door open for her to come in. Their lips crashed again as Callie pushed her up against the wall, sending a shiver down Arizona's body. The brunette sucked Arizona's tongue into her mouth as the two strong muscles struggled for dominance. She lifted up a pale thigh and pushed herself closer into the blonde's body. Their heads took turns twisting from side to side as they continued their deep kiss. Arizona played with wet hair as her arms went around the neck of her girlfriend pulling her even closer.

"I thought about you last night." Callie said once they broke for air. A stream of hot water continued to run down her back. "Our last night in Miami. You were fully naked on the bed when I returned from fulling up the ice bucket." The blonde smiled as her fully remembered that night oh so vividly.

"You came back into the room and just stared at me."

"Cause you were just so fucking perfect. You, all mine, waiting for me. I didn't know where to start."

"But I did." Moving her right hand down Callie's body, she headed straight for her center. "I started touching myself. I needed to be touched so badly." Callie's breath hitched as Arizona rubbed two fingers up and down her aroused slit. "I really like it when you get this wet for me. It's so sexy, Calliope." The brunette closed her eyes, waiting for the blonde to slide two fingers inside her. "Watch me." Arizona commanded. When two eyelids opened, she sank two fingers deep into Callie's warmth depths.

"Oh fuck." Was all Callie could moan out. They locked eyes as she rode the blonde's fingers. Her hips working in perfect sync with Arizona's fingers. "Keep going, Arizona. Fuck, please don't stop." Arizona licked her lips watching Callie move her body. The slight jiggle of her full breast was making Arizona wetter by each passing second. She watched as two mocha nipples became hardened right in front of her. She had to admit, Callie had a fantastic ass, but there was something about her breasts that really did it for her.

"Your tits are fucking fantastic, baby."

"Yeah?" Callie smirked. "Any time you want them, babe, you can have them." She pushed her chest into the blonde's making their naked chests collide. "Next time they're in your mouth, don't be gentle." Arizona bit her lip listening to Callie's voice. Next thing she knew, Callie was on her knees in front of her With a strong leg on her shoulder, the brunette didn't waste any time before she ran her tongue along the blonde's slit. She was dripping with arousal, just the way she liked.

"I'll beg if I have to." While Callie was pleased with that idea, she decided for now to not make her do that now. She plunged her tongue between the pink folds and began sucking her lover with passion and desire. Arizona's body arched off the cool tile as one hand flew to the brunettes head, pulling her mouth in deeper to her pulsing center.

"J-just like that, Callie. Mhmm, that's soo good." She reached a hand up to massage a cream breast and twisted a pink pert nipple. "Oh my god." Callie's tongue was working miracles between milky thighs and soon her full lips found Arizona's clit. Jackpot, she thought as she sucked the bundle of nerves into her mouth. Seconds later, the blonde was feeling herself about to come undone. "Honey, I'm almost there."

"Hold off." Callie said in between a quick break. She wanted to get lost between her lovers thighs for hours. She loved the way Arizona tasted and how she could control her body with her tongue. She wasn't ready to give that up yet. The blonde tried, she really tried, she gave the brunette a few extra seconds, but then her body fully took over. A wave rushed through her body and she came hard. She had to push the brunette away and catch her breath. Callie rose to her feet with a satisfied grin on her face. Her lips glistening with the arousal of the blonde. Callie cradled her in her arms and moved them back under the hot water that continued to rain down on them.

"Have a nice orgasm?" The brunette joked after Arizona placed a kiss on her lips.

"Come here." Was all Callie got in return as surgeon hands cupped the sides of her face and pulled her in for a kiss. "Damn, you're so good at that."

"It helps when you have an extremely attractive partner."

Arizona was in kitchen chopping vegetables to go into the omelets she was making for breakfast. "Well look who finally came out of the room." Callie sauntered over to the blonde and wrapped her up from behind.

"My hair takes a lot of time to dry."

"Yeah, yeah. Wanna help?"

"Hmmm, maybe…" Callie started as she dripped her hand into the front of Arizona's sweatpants. "Does this count?" Her hand slid under the thin layer of material covering her patch of curls and cupped her sex.

"I have a knife in my hand."

"So put it down." Callie ordered. The blonde turned her face around enough to latch onto her girlfriends lips for a sloppy kiss.

"I will, once I finish cutting. Now help." She removed Callie's hand and waved her over to the kitchen sink the cleanup.

"How about I make the coffee? That's always a good start." The two went about their respective duties, with Arizona doing most of the actual cooking.

"So, got any plans for your birthday?" The blonde asked once they sat down at the table with their food. "It's like two weeks away."

"Not really. I'll most likely be working. Ideally I'd do a weekend getaway somewhere, but I doubt I'll have the time."

"Let's do something here. You want a party?" Arizona gleefully asked. She always loved to host a good party, she just rarely got the chance to. "Invite a few hospital friends maybe?"

"Hospital friends? Does that mean we're telling people?" It had only been a week since Sofia's birthday weekend and Teddy showing up unannounced. The surgeon had been thinking over the idea of telling people and was warming up to it.

"Well if we are a party would be a good place to do it. We could tell the people we want to know all at once and it would cut down on the rumor mill at work."

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea, but what kind of party are we talking?" Callie asked mulling over the idea. "We talking pizza, liquor, fun music? Or wine, cheese platters, and soft jazz?" Arizona preferred a quieter gathering these days compared to raggers, but whatever Callie wanted is what she would do.

"Tell me what you want and I'll do it."

"Let me get back to you on that." Callie thought over the idea as they continued to eat.

"Torres!" Doctor Atman yelled at the resident who was drinking coffee outside with her fellow colleague. "Follow me."

"Of course." Ditching her drink in a nearby trashcan, Callie sped up to keep pace with the slim surgeon. "What can I help you with doctor Altman?" They walked in silence until they got to the end of the hallway near an elevator.

"This is a short conversation of a much longer one that will happen in the near future, but let me just say this. First, Sofia comes first. She's always first. Always has, always will. Never make Arizona pick because she will ways pick Sofia. Second, don't play games. Arizona already has a lot on her plate, she can't handle games. She said you two are committed, I believe and respect that. Just don't play games with her. Third, I may be Arizona's best friend, but I'm not yours so don't come into work telling me stories and stuff about a romantic weekend or whatever. We're not there yet, maybe one day in the future, but not now. Understood?" Teddy was stern, but respectful. It was clear it was coming from a loving place.

"Of course doctor."

"You're on my service today and I just wanted to get that out of the way first."

"I completely understand." Callie nodded.

"Oh, and it's always doctor Altman."

"Got it." They waited in silence until the elevator arrived and everyone got off.

"Teddy!" Arizona greeted with a smile. "Oh hey, you." She added lovingly when she noticed her girlfriend standing there too.

"Hey." Callie and Teddy said at the same time. They both looked at each other before looking back at the blonde.

"See, that's not fair."

"What's not, Teddy?" Arizona questioned.

"You're giving her bedroom eyes right here in the hallway at work."

"I am not." Arizona protested back, albeit poorly. "Do you want bedroom eyes too?"

"Yes, but not from you." Callie couldn't help but snort. "Meet me in room 405 in five minutes, Torres."

"Of course doctor Altman." Teddy got on the elevator, leaving the couple behind. "Am I seeing you tonight?"

"I think that can work. It's taco Tuesday in the Robbins household."

"Mhmm, I love tacos. Almost as much as I love showers." Callie flirted.

"You know you're right." The blonde stepped closer to her girlfriend and lowered her voice. "They're great after you get really, _really_ dirty. Do you get dirty often doctor Torres?"

"Robbins! With me." The two doctors jumped apart when Bailey yelled for the pediatric surgeon. "I've got a consult. Morning Torres."

"Morning doctor Bailey."

"Well?" Bailey insisted when no one moved. "I need Robbins, Torres. Go make yourself useful."

"Right, of course. Bye." Callie decided to take the stairs instead of waiting around by both surgeons.

"Geez, these residents seem so useless. I'm always telling them to go do something." The short doctor said as they started walking down the hallway."

"I don't know Bailey, Torres has been pretty useful to me." Arizona smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

Fall was Arizona's favorite season. She loved the season change and when the weather cooled down. She loved sipping on apple cider while out and about, and definitely loved the fall fashion. A sweater, jeans, and leather boots was her typical go to outfit on the weekends when she was out of scrubs. She also loved school for her daughter. Sofia came home each day excited about something she learned and it brought pure joy to Arizona to see her daughter so happy about learning. Seeing the world through Sofia's eyes made her more understanding and compassionate. Sure she thought about kids, but it was never something she thought she needed to fulfill her life. That all changed when Casey walked into an exam room. Of course it was heartbreaking when the young mother died in front of her, but maybe it was a sign that Sofia was supposed to be in her life.

"Mommy can I get my face painted?" The jovial young girl begged her mother. It was hard to say no to her daughter. Sometimes she did when she felt the need to, but most times it only took one look for Arizona to comply.

"Sure, honey." Sofia jumped with excitement and ran ahead of her mother to the small tent full of face painters. Arizona and Sofia often visited outdoor weekend festivals in Seattle. It was nice to get out of the house on a clear day, and she loved shopping local and supporting small businesses. Couples, families, and all kinds of people were out, usually in positive moods, happy to do something relaxing before the grind of the work week begins.

"Excuse me, doctor Robbins?" The blonde was surprised to hear her named called. Sure she sometimes saw her colleagues out and about on the weekend, but it was rare. Even rarer to see a patient she helped. She turned around at the soft call of her name and smiled when she saw it was Calliope. Her Calliope. "Warm cider?", Callie smiled as she offered her one of the two cups she was holding.

"Sofia and I had our first cups when we first got here, but I can always do a second." Arizona accepted the warm drink from her girlfriend, making sure to give her a welcoming embrace. "I'm glad you were able to make it."

"Me too." Callie said taking a sip of her drink. "Where's Sofia?"

"Right over there." The blonde pointed to her daughter who was sitting very still while a young lady painted something on her left cheek. "How was your night?"

"You know, busy." The brunette sighed. "I got to assist Bailey in surgery though."

"Really?" Arizona asked surprised. The short doctor was extremely skilled, but also extremely picky when it came to new residents. It was definitely a good sign that she believed in Callie enough to assist her. "I think you're secretly on her good side."

"Does she have favorites?"

"She definitely has people that she favors, but she teaches everyone the same. She may try to recruit you for general." The two strolled over the face-painting tent. "General surgeries are what a majority of patients come into the hospital for, you'll be sure to get a lot of work."

"But I like bones. I've only been on doctor Greene's service once so far." Doctor Greene is one of the best orthopedic surgeons on the west coast, but he's also not the best teacher. Only one resident was able to join his team, but he eventually left after two years. "I don't think he likes me."

"He doesn't like many people, except his patients. His patients adore him." Arizona added. She could sense that Callie was getting anxious just talking about the situation and she didn't want that for the brunette, especially not now. "Hey, when you get your chance just work your ass off. Doctor Greene will notice." Arizona soothingly rubbed her hand up and down the back of Callie to get her to relax. "It's a marathon, not a sprint. Just keep doing you and it'll all work out. I know it will."

"Callie, look!" Sofia interrupted the moment by showing off her freshly painted pumpkin on her cheek. "It's a pumpkin! I love pumpkins!"

"Let me get a good look." Bending down on her knees, Callie closely examined the Sofia's cheek, much to the delight of Sofia and Arizona. "That looks amazing, sweetie."

"I love it!" Sofia squealed with delight as she jump forward into Callie's arm to give her a hug. Arizona gave the painter a tip and even took a business card in case she wanted to request her services again. "Mommy, can we eat? I'm hungry.'

"Of course, Sof. One of your favorite places is around her." As she stood up, Callie took hold of Sofia's hand, which she happily grabbed onto. She reached out for her mother's hand who happily accepted. The little girl had a huge grin of her face as she stood in the middle of the two adults and walked through the crowd. Thankfully there wasn't a long wait at the restaurant. Waiting in line with a hungry Sofia is a quick recipe for disaster. The young girl hates waiting.

After getting settled at their table, everyone took their time looking over the menu, especially Callie since this was the first time at this place. Checking her watch, Callie realized it was just after noon, but couldn't decide if she was in the mood for breakfast or lunch. "What do you suggest?"

"Their pancakes are really good." Arizona replied. Sofia nodded in agreement with mother. "They also make a really good grilled cheese and their tomato soup is tasty too if you want lunch. My usual is eggs benedict."

"Gross." Sofia scrunched up her face. "I'm getting pancakes, mommy."

"I'll join you with that, Sof." Callie said closing her menu. After placing their orders with the waiter, Sofia got busy with her Nintendo Switch, leaving the two adults with some time to talk between them.

"So you still haven't told me what you want for your party." Between their work schedules they didn't have much time to talk about the party, but Arizona was surprised to not even get a text about any details. "Unless you want to do something else."

"No, I like the party idea. I guess I just don't have many request. I guess just some food and alcohol. Tequila is a must. Maybe we could just order some pizzas? Are you sure you want to do it at your apartment?"

"Of course. It's close to the hospital and pretty much everyone has been there. Do you have any friends coming in town?"

"Nah, I'll probably celebrate with them over the holidays or something. I am a dessert person, so maybe a cake. Nothing fancy, but I like chocolate icing."

"Noted." Arizona nodded. "Cake, pizza, and tequila. I can handle that. So I'm thinking I'll send out email invites…" Taking out her phone, she began to make a list.

"Wait, wait. I don't think we need to do that." Callie was slightly amused to see how serious her girlfriend was taking this party planning. "I was thinking more just word of mouth. I'll tell Jo and Steph, they'll get the word out to some of the other residents and you can tell your friends you want to invite."

"Can I come to the party?" Sofia asked without looking up from her gaming console.

"I don't think so, kiddo. It's just a bunch of adults. Maybe I'll call Hailey's mom and see if you can hang out with her. How does that sound?"

"Oohh! That sounds fun." Callie chuckled at her reaction. Sofia's eyes went wide as she saw her waiter bring over their breakfast. All party conversation paused as they began eating. Sofia was so hungry and eager to eat, she barely said anything. Callie helped the young girl cut her big, fluffy pancakes into small pieces for her to enjoy. She was also sure to keep this place in mind as one of her go to breakfast places because she enjoyed the food so much. The trio stayed at the restaurant for about thirty more minutes just talking, eating, and enjoying one's company. When the bill arrived Callie was quick to put her card down to pay for the meal.

"You didn't have to do that. I was the one who invited you out." Arizona didn't want the young doctor to feel like she had to pay, especially for Sofia. Arizona made more money and at this point in their relationship she didn't want Callie to feel pressured to pay. She knew she made less and was willing to cover most expenses and definitely those including Sofia. "You should've at least let me cover Sof."

"I really don't mind. Besides, her meal was like seven bucks. I know residents don't make a lot, but I can cover a seven dollar meal." Callie reassured her by patting her thigh under the table.

"Can I at least pay the tip?"

"Nope." Callie said. "Seriously it's fine."

"Okay." The blonde reluctantly agreed. "I know it was only seven dollars, but that can turn into a thirty dollar shopping trip and fifty dollar game for her Switch. All I'm saying is that it can add up and I don't want you to feel like you have to pay for it."

"If it ever gets too much I'll let you know, promise."

* * *

The three of the spent the rest of the afternoon. After they eat they went to a nearby park so Sofia could run around and enjoy the outdoors. With the Seattle weather, Arizona always took advantage of a clear, dry day. Once they returned to the blonde's apartment Sofia fell asleep thirty minutes into one of her favorite cartoons. Feeling a little worn out themselves, Arizona and Callie retreated to the blonde's bed to rest up some.

"Today was a lot of fun. I enjoyed hanging out with you two." Callie laid on the bed and watched Arizona move around her room in her bra and underwear while she looked to change into more comfortable clothes.

"It was a good day, wasn't it?" Arizona threw a smile over her shoulder and continued to rummage through her drawers to find something to wear.

"Come here." Sitting up, the resident sat on the edge of the bed with her feet firmly on the ground.

"One sec, I'm just looking for these…ugh. Isn't it annoying when you can't find what you want to wear? I know they are in here cause I saw them a couple days ago."

"Take a break and come here, please." Hearing the softness in her lover voice, she closed the drawer walked over to the brunette. Once she was within reach, Callie pulled her in between her legs and placed light kisses across her torso. Arizona didn't say anything, she was more than happy to just be in the moment and run her hands through raven locks. Without saying a word, Callie unhooked the blue bra the surgeon was wearing and threw it behind her on the bed. She looked up to lock eyes with the blonde who was watching her every move. Poking her tongue out, she leaned forward and swiped it over a pert pink nipple. Seconds later she sucked it into her mouth and flicked her tongue over the hardened bud.

Arizona threw her head back in sweet pleasure as Callie devoured her left breast into her warm mouth. The residents other hand snaked around and grabbed her ass, which caused a low hiss from the blondes mouth. After a slow minute, the brunette switched to her right breast, biting at the creamy skin before her. Arizona loved having a women's mouth on her, anytime, anywhere, and loved that it was Callie making her feel this way. She was confident that Callie was bringing something out of her that no other person, or lover, had before.

"Hey, hey, why'd you stop?" The blonde was surely getting more and more turned on with each passing second. The cool air that crossed her skin when Callie moved her mouth was an unpleasant surprise.

"I need to go home." The brunette stood up before the blonde and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"What if I wanted you to stay? You could have dinner with me and Sof. I can put her to bed afterwards and we could continue on with this." Arizona had to admit she was getting very used to Callie being around. She liked the company. Sure it was way too soon for her to move in, hell they've barely explained to Sofia what they are, but having her girlfriend around was something she wanted. "You sure there's nothing I can do to make you stay?" She jokingly shook her chest.

"Believe me, it's hard to leave you and those." Callie said grabbing hold of the full breasts. "But I need to go home. I have some errands and other things to do. Besides I know how much you love your quality time with Sof. I've taken up a lot of that today."

"Fine. Call me tonight?"

"Of course." The two shared a kiss. Callie felt herself becoming very attached to Arizona. She had been down this road before with a previous girlfriend and it ended badly. If Callie wanted this to work, she knew she had to proceed slowly and take her time. Part of her was protecting herself because she knew at the rate they were going they were going to fall very hard very fast.


	7. Chapter 7

"Daaammn, my woman looks hot!" Arizona couldn't help but stare at her girlfriend. Callie chuckled when she made eye contact with the blonde in the mirror. She was applying some light makeup and didn't notice the blonde.

"How long have you been standing there?" The brunette was still in her towel after just getting out the shower.

"Not long enough, baby. Wanna take that towel off for me?" The blonde eyes were still glued to Callie's and she was just picturing what the body looked like without the towel. Sure she's seen it a bunch of times, but it's still a special sight that she feel lucky enough to see practically whenever she pleases.

"People will be here soon, babe. What's got you feeling frisky anyway?" Once she put the final touches on her face, she turned around and walked over to the blonde who was standing in the doorway. "Don't tell it was those two pregame shots of tequila? That was nothing."

"For you, nothing. For me, it was definitely something." When Callie arrived after work she helped Arizona make the apartment look nice and set up for the party, which included taking two celebratory birthday shots before Callie took her shower. "I told you I'm a wine person, I don't do hard liquor much anymore. It's going to hit me different."

"Honey, you don't have to drink the tequila." Rubbing her hands up and down the surgeons arms, she felt bad if Arizona was going to try and keep up with her and friends tonight. She just wanted her girlfriend to be herself.

"One night is not going to kill me, and if we're being honest two shots will be all I do tonight. Well drinking wise anyway, cause I definitely want to _do _you." Callie smirked at the joke, it was so Arizona to say something like that. Using her free hands, she pull the towel away from her girlfriend, leaving her stark naked.

"Arizona!" The brunette had to admit she was a little turned on by this aggressive and forthright Arizona, but she knew guest would be arriving soon and she needed to get dressed. "We don't have time, but I promise tonight I'll let you do whatever you want."

"There is always time, Calliope." Lowering herself to her knees, Arizona pulled a toned leg over her shoulder. "Promise me not to wear any underwear tonight." She pleaded looking up into brown eyes.

"Or what?" Callie asked after a brief pause. The surgeon nipped and peppered light kisses on the inside of thigh pulled over her shoulder, getting closer and closer to her favorite place. "Well if we're going to do this can we at least move to the bed. This wall isn't too comfy." Without a word, Arizona dropped the leg on her shoulder and stood up to move them a few feet to her bed. She pushed the naked birthday girl and climbed on top of her.

"Is this better?"

"Much." Callie bit her lip as her lover began to move down her body slowly. Arizona loved when Callie spread her thighs for her, she found it incredibly sexy. She pulled Callie's lower body closer to her face as inhaled her scent.

A loud beep went off that made Callie sit up on her forearms. "Fuck." The blonde breathed out. "It's the oven. I forgot I was making something. Don't move." She stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"Can we finish this later?"

"Baby, it'll take me a second to take the food out the oven." Arizona responded over her shoulder to her girlfriend. Turning the annoying sound off, she grabbed an oven glove and took the food out. As she was setting it down to cool, there was a knock at the door. "Shit."

"Arizona! See, I told you people would be here early." Callie was standing naked in the bedroom doorway.

"It's Teddy. I forgot she said she may come over early." She placed a kiss on Callie's lips when she walked over to her. "We'll finish this later. I promise. Now please go back in the room and change. All of that…" She said motioning over Callie's body. "…is mine and I really don't want anyone else to see." When the brunette turned around she gave her butt a light slap and closed the door behind her.

"I hope I'm not too early. I finished my last surgery earlier than I expected and just came on over." Teddy announced walking into the apartment when her friend opened the door. "I hope that's okay. I can help you finish setting up and stuff, although I see you've done a of it already." Glancing around the room she noticed balloons, streamers, and other light decorations in place. "You did this all yourself?"

"Callie helped, she just getting ready. Can I get you something to drink?"

"What have you had so far?"

"A couple shots of tequila."

"Shots of tequila?" Teddy was surprised to hear that. "So it's going to be that kind of party?"

"I have no idea what you mean, Theodora…" Arizona coolly played off. "Mini crab cake? I just took them out of the oven."

"Sure, why not. I'll take a shot too, might as well join in the fun."

* * *

Ninety minutes later the party was in full swing. Everyone was mostly huddled in their own groups. Teddy and Arizona were inside sitting on the couch talking to Karev. Meredith and Cristina were in the kitchen drinking and snacking on everything around them. Some of the other residents were seated at the dinner table talking. Callie, Steph, and Jo were outside on the balcony taking in some fresh air.

"I gotta give it to you Steph, you called it." Jo raised her cup to her roommate. "She knew you were dating someone we just didn't think it was doctor Robbins."

"How did you know?" Callie asked with a laugh.

"Whenever you're home you're in your home on the phone talking to someone, and no one talks to their parents for more than thirty minutes these days. Plus whenever we have a day off you're always out somewhere. I just kinda put everything together."

"So does this mean doctor Robbins will be coming over to our place?" Jo asked. "I don't care, it just might take some getting used to."

"I doubt it. She has a kid so that's why I'm always here. Sofia, her daughter, is adorable. I got her this chemistry kit for her birthday and we started putting it together and trying out the different experiments. Kids toys are getting really advanced these days. Who knew?" Steph and Jo stared at each other before they busted out laughing.

"That is so cute!" Steph said.

"Honestly, you like a mom already." Jo added. "You're hooked, man."

"Totally."

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Callie foolishly said. Of course she loved Sofia, she found the young girl fascinating. "Sofia is awesome. You just have to meet her." All three residents turned around when they heard that chant of "Shots!" going on in the kitchen.

"This is it. My one chance to socially drink with doctor Grey. Maybe she'll put me on her service more. Let's go!" Steph dragged Jo inside. As they walked in, Arizona was coming outside.

"Having a good time?"

"I am. Thank you." Callie placed what she thought was a peck on her girlfriends lips, but quickly turned into more as Arizona deepened the kiss. "I didn't think you were that into PDA."

"Is it really a public display of affection when I'm in my own home on my own private balcony kissing _my _girlfriend?" Arizona replied. "I'm kind of happy everyone knows now. It makes it so much easier."

"I told you people wouldn't care that much."

"Hey, lovebirds break it up." Karen said sliding the balcony door open. "The pizza man is here again and someone needs to pay him."

"I got it." Arizona said. "Come on, let's go inside."

* * *

"Tell me, Robbins. How did you snag her?" Karev asked the blonde. Arizona was watching her Callie across the room laughing and smiling with her friends.

"Simple, I've got game, Karev." The two clinked beer bottles and took sips. "I'm the lucky one. She's great. She's amazing. She's everything."

"The rumor going around is that you two met on her hospital visit."

"We did. We went out that night and just clicked."

"And Sofia?" Arizona was grateful to have friends that always cared for her daughter. She appreciated it so much. "Have they met?"

"They have and they get along great."

"Good. Well just because you two are a thing I'm not going to give her any special treatment."

"No one should, and she doesn't need it." Arizona was proud of how smart and skilled her girlfriend was. Sure she had a lot to learn and they are going to be tough days ahead of her, but Callie was a bright girl and knew she could become the best surgeon in the world if she wanted. "Just be fair, that's all I ask."

"Fair I can do." Karev took another drink. "Tell me, does she having a tattoo or secret piercing somewhere?"

"Alex." Arizona gave him a stern look, well as stern as it could be given her tipsy state. Everyone was feeling loose by now. "I'm not saying."

"Give me something. She's hot, Robbins!'

"I'm very much aware, thank you. I'm still not telling you anything."

"You're no fun."

"Oooh I bet Callie would say otherwise." She winked at her friend. "Anyway, cake time!"

Arizona gathered everyone in the kitchen to sing Happy Birthday and cut the cake. Arizona made the cake the night before with Sofia. Her daughter wanted to help even though she wouldn't be here for the party.

"Tell Sofia thank you for me."

"Of course, now tell me what piece you want?" Arizona asking cutting the sweet dessert.

"Anything is fine."

"Robbins, someone is at the door." Cristina yelled from the living room. "They are knocking loud."

"Can you get it, Cristina? I'm a little busy."

"It's not my place." Meredith laughed at her bests comment. "Yeah, it's not her place!" Grey added. Those two were clearly drunk.

"I'll get it." Callie said as she walked to the door. She was definitely surprised to see doctor Bailey on the other side.

"Doctor Bailey. Um, what are you doing here?"

"It's a party, I love parties. Why shouldn't I be here, Torres?"

"Uhhh…I just thought…"

"You just thought what? Just cause I'm a little older than some of the people here doesn't mean I don't like to have fun. Is having fun okay with you cause it's okay with me. I've had a bad day and I could use some booze and food. Let's be clear, I'm not here for you. Happy, merry, whatever Torres. Just point me to the direction of the wine."

"Of course. It's right over there."

"Great!" Bailey gave the resident a big smile. "Oh, and Torres? Keep it professional at work. The on call rooms are not your private bedrooms."

"I would never—"

"Don't lie to me, Torres. Don't lie." Bailey walked away, much to the appreciate of Callie.

* * *

"Great party, Robbins. Happy Birthday!"

"Again, it's not my birthday, Yang. It's Callie's." Arizona reminded the doctor who was standing by the front door waiting for her best friend.

"Oh right. Well still, great party."

"I hope you don't mind I'm taking this with us." Meredith held up a half-eaten pizza box. "I also took some extra cake."

"Thanks for coming, doctor Grey and doctor Yang."

"Of course. We always come around for free drinks."

"What Cristina meant to say was, thank you for the invite. You two are cute." Meredith looked at Arizona who had her arm wrapped around Callie's waist. "Who knew Arizona could throw a good party?!"

"And on that note, goodbye!" Arizona kindly pushed the two drunk doctors out the door. "Get home safe."

"That was a lot." Callie let out a deep sigh and walked over to the couch to sit down. Looking around the room she noticed empty bottles, scattered cups, pizza boxes, and plates everywhere. "I'll help you clean, but can we do it later?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Arizona sat down beside her girlfriend. "In the morning, I don't have to pick up Sofia until noon."

"Good. Thank you for tonight. I really had fun. This was way more than I expected." Callie leaned her head on Arizona's shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm. Next up is you. Your big day is a couple week away."

"I promise you I don't need a party. Maybe a quiet night with you and Sof."

"I like that. I do have a gift in mind though. I think you'll enjoy it."

"Oooh I like the sound of that. Wanna head to bed?"

"Sure, I just need some help with the skirt. My top got stuck in the zipper." Callie stood up and turned around so Arizona could unzip her. "Can you just help me?"

"Of course." She leaned forward to help her girlfriend out of the skirt. Arizona didn't see the issue and as material unzipped with ease, she quickly realized the shirt wasn't in the way at all. When the skirt fell, Callie was standing half naked from the bottom down.

"You said no underwear, right?" Turning around, the birthday girl straddled Arizona's legs.

"You were like this all night?" The blonde asked cupping an ass cheek in each hand. "Not fair."

"Oh like you didn't know. I could feel your eyes on my ass all night long." Callie saw the smoldering lust in Arizona's eyes. She took off her shirt and bra, leaving her fully naked in her lap. Callie leaned forward to slowly kiss pink lips. Within seconds she felt Arizona's tongue in mouth as she continued to massage her backside. The brunette's hips began to roll as she was looking for some friction.

"I have been thinking about this all fucking night." Callie whispered into her lover's ear. "Fuck me, Arizona." The surgeon brought a hand to the naked core in her lap and started to gather wetness from between her slick folds.

"I love how fast you get so wet for me, baby. Your pussy is dripping." She brought two fingers up to Callie's mouth and watched as she sucked them clean. They kissed again as Arizona pushed two fingers deep inside of Callie. The brunette moaned in her mouth as she began to rock vigorously on skilled fingers. Their continues continued to explore warm mouths and soon the smell of sex began to cloud around them.

"Make me cum." Arizona pushed her fingers deeper and deeper into her girlfriend, pumping inside her as arousal began to spill out of Callie. She used a thumb to apply pressure to her the brunette's clit, earning loud moans from the woman riding her fingers. Seconds later Callie breathlessly climaxed in girlfriends lap. She kissed Arizona as she came down for her high.

"Fuck, that was soo good."

"Sexy as hell, Calliope. I loved every second, baby." Removing her fingers, the blonde's hand was covered in her lover's cum. She traced a hardened nipple with a finger and sucked it in her mouth. "God, I love the way you taste."

"Take me to bed and there will be more of where that came from, but first you'll have to clean up the mess I made between my thighs."

"Gladly."


	8. Chapter 8

"So what are we doing tonight?" Jo asked her fellow roommates as they walked through the halls of Seattle Grace heading towards the exit. "I'm thinking we order some pizza and catch up on some reality television."

"I'm in!"

"I'm all the way in!" Callie echoed Steph's agreement. "Honestly, that's just what I need tonight. Today was crazy."

"Every day is crazy at Seattle Grace." Stephanie added. "I'm convinced Karev hates me. He's always giving me an odd look."

"That's just his look. Trust me, I know."

"How exactly would you know, Jo?" Callie asked, "I mean I did see you guys talking at my party. Is something going on there?"

"I think he wants something to happen, but I'm not feeling it. At least not now, but I promise Steph it's just him. I'm sure you were fine today." As soon as the three resident began approaching the automatic doors of the hospital, a blur of blonde hair rushed over to them.

"Hi ladies." Arizona greeted Stephanie and Jo with a smile before turning her attention to her girlfriend. "Can I borrow you for a minute?"

"Uh, sure. I'll meet you all outside."

"It'll just take five minutes." The surgeon reassured the residents before leading Callie down another hospital hallway.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just glad I caught you before you left. I need a little favor."

"Okay, shoot."

"I know this is last minute and we haven't talked about this kind of stuff yet, but would you mind picking up Sofia from swim practice later? Usually the sitter drops her off and I pick her up, but my surgery got pushed and I won't make it in time." They made their own into the attending's lounge, which was definitely a first for Callie.

"Whoa, it's so nice in here." For a hospital lounge it was really pleasant. There was a fancy coffee machine, plush couches and chairs, a television, and it was completely stocked with snacks and drinks. "All we get is old wooden cabinets to hold our clothes and a few benches to sit on."

"Babe, did you hear me?" Arizona snapped to get Callie attention focused on the subject. "Can you pick up Sof?"

"Right, of course I can. Just tell me when and where."

"Thank you!" The blonde let out a sigh of relief. "I'll text you all the details. Take these." She passed Callie a set of keys. "You can take my car since it has Sofia's booster seat in it and you'll need the apartment keys. I'll be home as soon as possible."

"If I have your car how will you get home?"

"How about I take your car?"

"I would, but I drove Steph and Jo in this morning."

"Well you can just drive them back to your place in my car."

"You sure?"

"Of course." Arizona said with a little laugh. "I trust you, Callie. Plus, you live like ten minutes way. Now, Sof has a strict schedule during the week so after practice she'll need a shower at home. She's got the hang of it, but you may have to help her with the shampoo. Sometimes she squeezes too much in her hair and it takes forever to wash it all out. Then it's dinner, homework, and free thirty."

"Free thirty?"

"Yeah I give her thirty minutes to do whatever she wants before bed. Sometimes it's reading, other times she'll watch something on her iPad or play on her Switch."

"Okay, I think I got it." If she was being honest it Callie was a little overwhelmed, but she could manage. It just wasn't how so expected her night to go at all, but by dating Arizona she knew helping out with Sofia may be part of it.

"Try and get there like ten minutes early. She likes when I watch her swim at the end. Some of the other parents sit in the bleachers. Some talk, read, or do whatever. She has bright green bag with her name on it that's packed with a change of clothes and her towel. I'll have my phone in surgery in case you need me."

"Sof and I will figure it out, don't worry." The brunette reached into her bag to give Arizona her keys. "Kick ass in surgery."

"I'll try."

"Took you long enough!" Jo said when she Callie caught up with them outside the hospital. "Everything okay?"

"Uh yeah, just a slight change in my evening plans."

* * *

As soon as Callie walked into the aquatics center she was instantly met with the strong smell of chlorine. She noticed lots of swim lessons going on with people of all ages in the pool. She finally noticed Sofia at one end of the pool in a group and headed that way. Listening to Arizona, she got there early to watch Sof.

"Callie!" Sofia waved when she saw the brunette walking over. She waved back at the young girl before motioning her to return her attention to her instructor. Once Callie got seated on the benches, she pulled out her phone to snap a quick picture of Sofia in the pool and sent if off to Arizona.

"You must be Callie. I'm Megan, Hailey's mom." A dark haired middle age woman introduced herself to the brunette. "I saw Sofia wave at you and Arizona sent me a text saying someone else would pick her up since she couldn't make it.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" They shook hands and sat next to each other. "Yep, I'm Callie."

"Sofia was at my house a couple of weeks ago for a sleepover." Callie knew the name Hailey rang a bell. She remembered Arizona saying the two girls were going to have a sleepover the night of her birthday party. "The girls are almost done."

"I'm just glad I got to catch a few minute of it." Callie said looking the young girl in the pool.

"They've gotten so good over the past few lessons. Their instructor is really great." Megan added making small talk. "So how do you know Arizona?"

"Oh we work together at Seattle Grace."

"Really?! That's fantastic! You look so young to be a doctor, must be good genes." Callie wasn't totally sure what to make of the comment, but decided to take it as a compliment. "What's your specialty?"

"I haven't decided yet, but I'm thinking orthopedics. I'm still a little new to the hospital." The resident could read the questioning look on Megan's face, and she was thankful Sofia stopped the conversation for going any further.

The young girl hopped out of the pool full of excitement, "Callie! Callie! Did you see me? I'm so happy you're here! Where's mommy?"

"Hey sweet girl! You were excellent. Way better than me at you age." Callie excused herself form the conversation with Hailey's mother. "Your mom has a late surgery so she asked me to scoop you up. I hope that's okay?"

"Of course it's okay." Sofia grinned. "I'm going to go dry off and change in the locker room. I'll be out right." Hailey and Sofia headed to the nearby locker room full of giggles. Her phone vibrated with a call from Arizona.

"Thank you for the picture. How's it going?"

"Good. She's just in the locker room drying off then we're headed home. What about you?"

"I'm actually walking to the scrub room now. I just wanted to make sure everything was going well. I know it is, but a mother can never be too sure." Callie could hear a lot of people talking in the background and felt her conversation was about to be cut short. "Babe, I gotta go. Thank you so much. See you later." The blonde hung up before she could answer.

* * *

"Ummm, are you okay Callie?"

Fully unaware that Sofia was watching her, she spun around and shut the refrigerator door. "Huh?"

"You've been looking in the fridge for a long time." Dressed in Disney pajamas with damp hair, Sofia stared at Callie with a curious look. "Do you not know how to make dinner?"

"Pfff, I totally know how to make you dinner." The young girl was not fooled at all. "What do you want to eat?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Sof shook her head, "I dunno. Mommy always just makes something." Of course Callie knew how to cook, but mostly for herself. Given the stress of being a surgical resident, her eating habitats weren't the best right now and she would often find herself snacking than having three full course, healthy meals each day.

"How about spaghetti?" That's easy enough Callie thought. "I even saw some lettuce and other veggies in there. I can make you a salad to go with it. Sound good?" Sofia looked up at Callie for a long moment, clearly thinking over her options. After a few seconds she smiled.

"Okay!" Safe to say Callie let out a small sigh in relief, thankful Sof didn't question her cooking skills too much right now. Looking through multiple cabinets, Callie searched for a boiling pot, but didn't have much luck.

"Hey Sof, do you know where-?"

"You missed a cabinet, silly." An amused Sofia pointed to a cabinet far left in the kitchen that kept most of the pans Arizona used.

* * *

Thirty minutes later the two were done with dinner. Sofia went on and on about her day, which Callie was happy to listen to. As the brunette cleaned up, the young girl sat at the kitchen table and completed her homework. When she got stumped on a question, Callie would help her out without giving her the answer, and the two would try and work it out together. With the kitchen clean and the homework done, Callie figured Sofia would want to spend her free thirty time watching television or playing on her Swtich, but was pleasantly surprised when Sofia asked her to read to her. The two sat on the couch, with Sofia curled into Callie's body as she read a book to her. She could sense the full day of school and swim lessons was getting to her, as her small frame continued to slump into Callie.

"Thanks for picking me up today." Sofia yawned as the brunette tucked her into bed. "You should come to more practices."

"I'll try." She gave Sof a kiss on the forehead. "Get some rest, okay? I'll be living room if you need anything."

"Night, night Callie."

"Sweet dreams, kiddo." Turning off the light, Callie exited the room and closed the door behind her. She had to admit she was proud of herself for getting through the night. This was the first time she babysat in a while and it was her girlfriend's daughter. She definitely felt a little pressure to do a good job. Feeling sleepy herself, she went back to the couch to lay down and turned on the television.

An hour after Sofia went down Arizona come home after a long, busy day. The apartment was quiet and mostly dark, with the exception of the glow coming from the television. She noticed Callie asleep on the couch. Picking up the remote, she turned off the television before kneeling down next to couch.

"Hey." She whispered softy, hoping not to startle the brunette too much. "Calliope." It took a few seconds for Callie to wake from her slumber, but when she did she saw a beautiful, smiling blonde looking at her.

"You're home."

"I am." Arizona rested a hand on Callie's cheek and leaned in for a kiss. "Thank you for tonight."

"Any time." She moved to stand up and stretch out her limbs. "Lessons were good, dinner was spaghetti and salad, and we did some reading before bed."

The blonde stood up as well and took off her jacket, "Sounds like a successful night."

"Your surgery?"

"Touch and go, but the mother and baby will be okay."

"Good." There was a brief pause between the two. "I'm gonna go." She gave her girlfriend another kiss. "There's leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry." Arizona watched as Callie grabber her stuff and head for the door, but deep down she didn't want her to leave.

"Stay." The brunette turned around, hoping the blonde would repeat herself. "I want you to stay tonight."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely." Arizona smiled at her girlfriend. "Come to bed with me." The two walked into Arizona's bedroom, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Callie waited in bed for Arizona to finish her nightly routine. Seeing that she didn't have any clothes, Arizona gave her some sleep shorts and a big t-shirt for the night.

"This feels right." Arizona said finally getting into bed. "I've been thinking about this all day."

"Your bed?"

"You in bed with me." Unknowingly copying her daughters snuggle style from earlier, the blonde curled into Calliope's body, throwing a protective arm over her stomach. "I want to do this more often, but with our different schedules, I don't want to confuse Sofia with you sleeping here some nights and not others."

"That's fair. Maybe we start with one night that I'm always here unless something comes up at work."

"What about tonight? Wednesday. You seem to get off earlier because residents come in early on Wednesdays. That can be our night. You can even come with me to swim practices."

Callie didn't need much time to think about the proposition. "I like it. Wednesdays." They shared a slow kiss as Arizona slipped a leg in between brunettes thighs under the sheets. "Speaking of swim practice, I talked with Hailey's mom a little tonight"

"Yeah I told Megan I wouldn't be picking up Sof."

"She asked how I knew you and I just said I was your friend from the hospital."

"That's fine." Arizona said quietly. "I mean you could've told her we are dating. It doesn't bother me."

"I just wasn't sure how much she knows about you. I think she was more surprised with my age than anything."

"What do you mean?"

"She just seemed startled that I was a doctor." Callie said replaying the earlier conversation in her head. "She said I looked young."

"Well you are young. I just think that's going to be something new people are going focus on at first when they meet us. You know, after they get over the whole two woman dating each other thing." Arizona had been down this road before. "Honey, some people tend to focus on the wrong thing. Some parents at Sof's school make offhand remarks about me being a single mother with such a demanding job. Others are more conservative and don't like that I'm a lesbian. If we go a school event together it'll be the age thing or maybe the different race thing, who knows. It is what it is. I've dealt with it and will continue to deal with it. I make sure Sofia doesn't have to and I'll do my best for you too."

Turning on her side to face Arizona, Callie saw the emotion in her girlfriends eyes. "You won't have to deal with it alone." She leaned forward to capture pink lips and moved her hand up the backside of the thigh between her legs.

"What do you think about a good old fashion high school make out session?" Detangling their bodies for a brief moment, Arizona moved to lie completely on top of her girlfriend. She felt Callie move both her hands under her pajama bottoms to squeeze her ass.

"While that's a good idea, what about a gold ole fashion college make out session? I was little most frisky then." Callie smirked.

An amused Arizona tilted her head, "Were you now?"

"Oh most definitely. College Callie was a whole different woman."

"Well I would certainly like to see that side of her right now."


	9. Chapter 9

"I can take that for you, doctor Robbins."

"Thank you, Jo." The blonde surgeon handed her medical tablet to the resident as she walked out of patients room with doctor Wilson and doctor Altman. "Take her up to get scanned and let me know when the results comes back."

"Right away." Wilson nodded and went back into the patients room while Teddy and Arizona headed down the hallway.

"You thinking about letting her scrub in?"

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, Arizona checked it for any messages, "I think so. She's earned her strips on this case. You okay with that?"

"Yeah, she's done a good job." Teddy moved in closer before asking her next question, "Do you all ever, like, hang out?"

Arizona was caught off guard, "Me and Jo? No, why do you ask?" She gave her best friend a curious look.

"Considering she's good friends with your girlfriend I thought maybe you guys hang out or something."

"Huh, um, no not really." The blonde shook her head. "I mean Callie is usually at my place and with Sofia it's hard to leave her overnight, so I would never get the chance to go to Callie's place. In fact, I think I've only dropped her off outside the building a couple times. I've never actually been inside her apartment. I feel like that's her private zone. Away from me, Sof, the hospital. I don't want to take that from her."

"That's fair." Teddy agreed. "So, a certain blonde surgeon I know has a birthday this weekend, do you know who that could be?"

Arizona's eyes lit up with excitement, "You're looking right at her, Altman!"

"I'm thinking we do the usual, unless Callie has something planned for you already."

"If she has, she hasn't said anything, but I like what we always do on my birthday. Plus, she can come to that."

"Sounds good, I'll make the reservations. Do you want to go the usual place? I can do some research and find a different bar, it's up to you really." Teddy didn't get a response from the distracted doctor. "Arizona, hello?!" She waved her hand in front of her best friends face.

The blonde shook her head to regather herself, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I lost you for a second, what were you looking at?" Teddy followed Arizona's gaze right to the source of the distraction. "Oh that's Ted."

"You know him?" Arizona asked her. "Ted? Who the hell is Ted? And why is he so openly flirting with my girlfriend?"

"Take it easy, tiger. He's harmless. I met him earlier this week when I helped Bailey on a consult with his dad. He did the same thing to me. He's a major flirt. Just ask all the nurses who have been in and out his dad's room all week."

"She's on Bailey's service this week." The surgeon muttered to herself, "Who the hell is he?" Arizona didn't like way he was smiling and looking at Callie, and it didn't help that she was laughing and grinning so much at his antics. "Did he just?", she watched as he ran his hand up Callie's arm.

Teddy stopped Arizona before she could march over there herself to have a word with this flirty jerk. "Whoa, whoa. You can't do that."

'Teddy, he just!"

"I know, and you also saw Callie take a step back. She's a grown woman. She can handle herself." Arizona was thankful to see Bailey come over and say something to the guy. "I know she's your girl, but you're too close to the situation. If Bailey didn't step in I would've. I can see the red in your eyes. I don't think you would've handled that professionally."

"Screw professional, he just tried to pick up Callie right in front of me and the entire hospital!" Shaking herself loose from Teddy's grip, she walked over to guy herself. "Hi, I'm doctor Robbins, is there anything I can help you with?" She plastered on a fake smile.

"I got it, Robbins." Bailey replied. "Ted, if you want to follow me to your father's room I'm sure he'll be waking up from surgery soon."

"Of course." He gave the short doctor a smile then turned his attention again to Callie, "I just want to say thank you again, doctor Torres for all your help this week."

"Oh it was mostly doctor Bailey. I was only assisting. The most important thing is that your father is going to be okay." Callie said politely as possible. She didn't think much of the man's flirty comments, but she could tell Arizona wasn't too pleased.

"If you don't mind, I actually need to borrow doctor Torres on another case." Arizona led Callie away before anyone could say anything. They walked over to the nearby elevator and didn't speak until they got on, thankful that it was just the two of them.

"Are you okay?" Arizona asked once the doors closed. She knew that her girlfriend was an adult and could handle herself in any situation, but that didn't mean Arizona wasn't bothered by what she saw.

Giving a slight not, the resident waved off any concern, "I'm fine." He was hitting on doctors and nurses all week."

"Callie."

"Okay, so the arm touch was weird, but besides that I'm seriously fine." Once they got to the basement level, they went to their secret supply closet. "He was seriously harmless, Arizona. I've been hit on before." Callie played it off with a laugh.

"Yeah well I was ready to kick his ass. I've had my fair share of flirty comments thrown my way at work by a patient, but I never liked it especially considering most came from men who I obviously had no interest in."

"Listen, his dad had a rough week and laughing off his suggestive remarks kept him in good spirits. It didn't mean anything." Callie held one of Arizona's hands and weaved her fingers through hers. "And even if something like that happened outside the hospital, you never have to worry about that with me. I can handle myself and I have no problem letting anyone know I'm happily involved with the most gorgeous woman in the world."

"Poor guy was barking up the wrong tree."

"Well…" Callie nodded her head from side to side. "I mean he wasn't my type looks wise, but I've dated men before."

"You have?"

"Yeah, I mean I identify as bi-sexual, so dating a guy isn't a crazy idea to me, but definitely not him."

"Oh. I didn't know that. I just figured…" Arizona didn't know what to say. Sure she was surprised and probably would've like to known before now. "You never said anything."

"I didn't think I had to. Yes, I'm bi, but I'm happily dating you. I didn't think it would bother you."

"It doesn't." Arizona kissed her lips to reassure her. "As long as we're together that's all that matters. Anything else you wanna tell me? What else do I not know about Calliope Torres?"

"Can't think of much, but I have something to give you tonight."

"Can I have it now?"

"Nope!" Callie was happy to be saved by her pager because one particular look from Arizona will get her to do almost anything. "I gotta go, but I'll meet you at Sof's swim practice later." She said before kissing pink lips one more time.

"I love Wednesday's."

"Me too, babe. Me too."

* * *

The young girl gave her best pout to her mother, but Arizona wasn't budging, "…but why do I have to go to bed now? Can I have five more minutes." Sofia begged, "Please, mommy."

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Arizona tucked her daughter in real tight, "It's past your bed time and we both know how you get when you don't get all the rest you need." Sofia conceded knowing her mother was right. "The good thing is Callie will be here in the morning when you wake up, and if there's time you two can have breakfast together."

"Awesome!" Arizona leaned in to give her daughter a hug. "Sleep tight. I love you." Turning off the night, she left the room. She was always grateful when Sofia went down easy, especially on nights when she wanted to spend some extra time before bed with Callie.

"Thanks for cleaning up the kitchen, I was just about to do it." The brunette took the liberty wash some dishes and load the dishwasher while the surgeon was putting her daughter down. "Oh, please tell me this is for me."

"Most definitely." Callie handed her a glass of wine and the two sat on the couch. She patted her legs to tell Arizona to kick her feet up. "Care for a little foot massage?"

"You don't even have to ask twice." The brunette began kneading and relaxing Arizona's feet as the two sat in comfortable silence for a moment. "You free this weekend?"

"For you, always." Callie responded. "Would this have to do with your birthday?"

"Actually yes it would. The past couple of years Teddy invites a group from the hospital to go out to a bar and sing karaoke for my birthday. She usually picks the place and covers the tab the whole night. She asked me today and I told her I wanted to do the same thing, and of course I want you there with me."

"I'll be there, but I did have something planned for you." Arizona eyes lit up with interest. "Earlier I mentioned a surprise, but it's more like a birthday gift."

"Please, do tell." The blonde encouraged.

"Saturday morning I planned a spa day for you. It includes everything, massages, nails, hair, fancy cucumber water." Callie laughed. "It's scheduled for ten in the morning. I was thinking I'd watch Sofia while you get pampered. I just thought it'd be nice for you to have a couple hours to yourself. I know how busy you are with work, Sofia, us. Everyone needs a little break every now and then. How does that sound?" She stopped rubbing Arizona's feet and waited for an answer. "If you're not into that I can cancel and figure something else out."

Arizona removed her legs from Callie's lap and put her glass down on the coffee table, "That sounds truly amazing, baby. I can't recall the last time I had a spa day." She pulled on her girlfriends arm to pull her closer and close their gap on the couch. "That's very sweet of you."

"Really, it's nothing at all." The two shared a few short kisses until one lingered on and intensified. "Bedroom?"

"Bedroom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arizona had to admit, she hadn't felt this relaxed in a while. The spa day was just what she needed especially before going out to celebrate her birthday tonight. She loved that Callie picked the spa at the hotel where the two went out the first night they met each other. It seemed a little sentimental, plus the service was way beyond anything she could imagine. Everyone was so gracious and helpful. She was positive the full body massage was the best one she's gotten in her entire life.

Waiting outside for the car service to take her back to the apartment, Arizona checked her phone. "Thank you for spending part of your birthday here with us. We hope you had a pleasant experience."

"Thank you so much, Ashley." Arizona replied. Ashley had helped her the moment she arrived at the spa center and made sure each appointment went smoothly, "I had a great time. I'm sure I'll be back."

"Any friend of Ms. Torres is a friend of ours." The young hostess smiled. "She's family."

"Oh, do you know Callie well?" Arizona figured her girlfriend must've had some connection here to help get everything organized and an appointment on short notice. This was one of the premiere spas in Seattle and she knew full spa service could be expensive. She figured Callie spent a pretty penny to get this set up. "I hope it didn't cause you or her too much trouble to set up."

"Of course not. She's family." Arizona was confused why Ashley kept saying that. "This is her place."

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?"

"Perhaps I've said too much." Ashley felt a little embarrassed for her slip up. "Maybe you should talk to Ms. Torres about this."

"I'll be sure to mention it when I get home, but what do you mean this is _her _place?" Arizona's car arrived, but she politely asked the driver to wait a moment. "Ashely, please."

"This is the T Hotel & Spa." Arizona nodded and waited for her to continue, 'It's part of the T hotel brand. Callie's last name is…"

"Torres." Arizona whispered. "Wait, wait, wait. T Hotel as in Torres Hotels? So when you say this is her place you literally mean this is _her _place." Ashley kindly smiled as she opened the car door for Arizona. "I hope you have a wonderful rest of your day.

* * *

The entire car ride Arizona's mind was spinning. She didn't know what to think. Had Calliope lied to her? To some degree, she lied by omission. Or did she? She asked her earlier this week in the closet if there was anything else to know about her. Why did Callie feel the need to keep this from her? Maybe she was overreacting. She had so many questions. Putting her key through the front door, Sofia was the first person to greet her when she walked in.

"You're home, mommy! Happy birthday again!" Sofia jumped into her mother's arms and Arizona happily picked up her and gave her a bunch of kisses all over her face. "There's a surprise for you here."

"Oh really? I guess I better go check it out." She put Sofia down and walked further into the apartment.

"Hey, you're home! How did it go?" Callie was putting finishing touches on a homemade birthday cake she and Sofia made while Arizona was gone. "You feeling relaxed?"

"Um yeah I am, for the most part."

"Did something happen?" Putting the icing knife down, Callie gave Arizona her full attention. "Do I need to call the spa? They didn't make you pay, did they?"

"No, but can you tell me what the "T" in T Hotel & Spa stands for?" She watched Callie's face turn from a concerned look to almost a look of guilt.

"Can we talk about it later. I'll answer all your questions."

"I'd actually like to talk about it now." Arizona rebutted quickly. "It's a simple question, Callie."

"Fine. It's my hotel, well my family's, but let's just pause this conversation." The brunette pleaded. "Please."

"Why?" Arizona was clearly getting annoyed. "Just get it all out in the open now."

"I think she wants to pause because I'm here." Arizona turned around to see her mother standing in her bedroom door way. "Happy birthday, sweetie."

Arizona looked at Callie before looking back at her mother, "Mom, wh-what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd fly in to celebrate your birthday with my two favorite girls. Can you imagine my surprise when Callie opened the door?" Mrs. Robbins moved into the kitchen. "It's a shame I knew nothing about her, especially considering we talk almost every week. Care to explain?"


	10. Chapter 10

What felt like an hour of dead silence was I reality no more than two minutes, thankfully Sofia didn't miss a beat and notice the tense nature of the adult interaction, "Mommy, aren't you happy grandma is here? I had no idea!"

"Neither did I, sweetheart. It is a very nice surprise though. I'm just going to talk with her outside on the balcony for a little bit, okay?" The young girl nodded and went back to her room.

"I'm just going to finish up in here and then go hang out with Sofia in her room." Callie looked at Arizona, "Unless you want me to leave, or…"

"No, no, don't leave." Arizona softened her voice, "Just give a minute, okay?" The surgeon led her mother to the nearby balcony and waited until the sliding door was fully shut before she said anything.

"It sure does get chilly out here."

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Arizona refused to get into small talk with her mother right now. "A heads up would've been nice."

"Dear, I've popped up multiple times in Seattle to see you and Sofia, don't act like this is anything new." Turning her body away from the skyline view to stand directly in front of her daughter, Barbara looked at her daughter straight on. "Why didn't you mention Callie once? We talk multiple times a week and I always ask about you and Sofia, you don't think I should've known about the new person in _both _of your lives?"

Arizona took a brief moment to collect her thoughts. Truthfully she had no real reason not to tell her mother, if anything it was her selfish tendencies of wanting to keep the relationship private and to herself. "Yes, I should've told you, but we're still figuring everything out and—"

"It doesn't seem that way." Barbara interrupted, "By the looks of your room you two are living together, and clearly she and Sofia are very comfortable around each other. You're a grown woman, Arizona. Obviously I don't need to know everything about your life anymore, but this you should've told me about." The disappointment in Barbara's voice was clear and it hurt Arizona knowing that she was the cause of it.

"Mom, we're not living together. She stays over sometimes and has left a couple things around. I want Callie and Sofia to have a solid relationship if she's going to be around a lot, and thankfully they do."

"How long have you known her?"

"Honestly, over a year."

"A year?!" So you've been lying to me for over a year? What kind of relationship makes you lie for more than a year?"

"I wasn't really lying. The first year was…well, it wasn't much. I mean she didn't move here until just a few months ago. It was just light and fun."

Barbara crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "Light and fun, what does that mean?"

"Do you really want to know?" Arizona countered albeit respectively, "It was a fling. We hung out when we could, which was only a handful of times giving the distance. She moved her when she started working at the hospital and we've taken our relationship to the next level since. We're committed to each other and I really, really like her mom."

"From the short interaction I've had with her she seems like a pleasant woman." Barbara glanced inside through the window and saw Callie still in the kitchen. "She seems young, though."

"She is." Arizona responded truthfully, "But she's mature for age and we get along really well. She's smart, charismatic, and cares so much about people. It probably what makes her such a good doctor."

"I haven't seen you smile talking about someone outside of Sofia." Barbara knows how hard it's been for Arizona being without much family near her and having to raise Sofia on her own. Of course she wanted her daughter to find someone, she was just surprised by how she found out. Naturally, she still had some reservations about Callie, but hopefully in time those would go away if this is truly the person Arizona wants to be with. "What kind of surgeon is she?"

"She technically not a surgeon yet, she's in residency at Seattle Grace, but right now she wants to go into orthopedics."

"Arizona, just how young is she?"

"Twenty-six." There was another moment of paused. "We're not naïve to think age won't come up between us and maybe it has a little already, but we're making it work."

"Don't you think you and Sofia might be a little much for her right now? Trying to become a surgeon is hard enough, if you add in a relationship and a child it can be very challenging."

"That's her decision to make, mom. She knows that and we're taking it slow."

"All mothers just want their children to be happy, you know that. You seem happy, but just be careful, okay? Even if Callie is as great as you say she is, she's probably in a different head space then you. Be mindful of that."

"I will." They two shared a long hug and Arizona was relieved with the conversation. She didn't want her mother to be upset with her. "It appeared that I may have interrupted an important conversation between you two. How about I take Sofia to the coffee shop around the corner to get some hot chocolate and give you all some time to talk it out."

"That would be great." The mother and daughter headed back indoors. Sofia was happy to get some hot cocoa and hang out with her grandma, Callie on the other hand wasn't sure how Arizona was going to react.

"Did everything go okay with you mom?" The two moved back into the kitchen area to talk. "I was going to text you right away, but I didn't want to interrupt your spa day and Sofia wanted to tell you about the surprise when you got back."

"It was a good talk. I think we still have more to talk about, but overall it was nice. She likes you." Arizona smiled. "That's always good." She swiveling in her seat at the kitchen island, while Callie stood across from her on the other side. "I should of told her about you. I'm sorry I didn't."

"Why not? I know sometimes parents can overreact with relationships, but I thought my name would've come up at least once." As much as Callie wanted to appear tough, on the inside she was disappointed with Arizona.

"I don't have a good reason, I just wanted it to be about us. I didn't want any input from anyone. I like what we have and each day I'm becoming more and more protective of it. I guess it was nice just being in our own world and not have to worry about anything else. I knew it wouldn't last forever, but for the moment I really enjoyed it."

"The day after I picked Sofia up from swim practice the first time I called my mom. I wanted her to know that I was seeing you and you have this amazing daughter. I didn't overshare anything, but I wanted her to know I met someone and I was happy. I'm sure by now she told my dad and my sister. Of course she had questions, but the point is I wanted her to know. I guess I figured you would want you mom to know about us before today. How long would you have waited to tell her if she didn't show up today?"

"Knowing my mother, she would've called me tomorrow after my birthday and asked how it went, what I did and who I hung out with. I'd like to think I would've told her then." Arizona reached out and grabbed one of Callie's hands. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too for not being fully upfront about stuff. Yes, my family owns the T Hotel brand. It started with my grandfather, my dad made some really good investments to help it grow and become what it is today. My sister works for the brand, obviously I don't. I don't like to tell people because once you say it people think and treat you different. While I grew up well off, I don't have much of my own money, yet. Sure I could ask my parents for help, but I have too much pride to do that. My trust fund doesn't kick in until I reach thirty. My parents didn't want me and my sister to have access to so much money at a young age. Even with all of that, my plan is still to become a great surgeon and leave all my family money to my future kids."

"I have to say, I didn't see that coming." Arizona chuckled. "That's not a secret you hear every day. Thank you for telling me."

"Anytime you want another spa day just let me know. It's on the house." The two laughed as Arizona got up and moved to the other side of the counter to be closer to her girlfriend.

"You know I might just take you up on that. I got a really good massage today." Arizona stepped forward to kiss her, "I just wish you were the person giving it to me."

"Yeah?" Callie trailed her hands down Arizona's body and lifted her up to sit on the counter. "I definitely would've enjoyed doing that." They continued to kiss as Callie began to unbutton Arizona's shirt, once it was open she tossed it to the side and removed the blonde's bra as well. She squeezed her two full breasts and Arizona lustfully moaned out loud. Callie slid her tongue into Arizona's mouth and ran her thumb across hardened pink nipples. She leaned back on her forearms and watched Callie kiss down her upper body before sucking her right breast in her mouth.

"Yess, please keep doing that." The blonde was breathing heavily as she encouraged her lover to continue on. Callie mimicked her actions to the other breast as Arizona happily relished in the pleasure she was receiving. "Baby…"

"Hmmm." Callie replied as her mouth was still occupied.

"We should stop. Trust me I don't want to, but…" She lifted Callie's head from her chest and gave her another kiss. "Tell me we'll finish this later?"

"We will..." The brunette winked. "…cause that thing I was doing to your breasts, well I _really _want to do the same thing to your…" Callie looked down at Arizona's jean covered center and licked her lips. "How does that sound?"

"Sounds like I really want it to be later already."


	11. Chapter 11

"Here you are, ladies. Another basket of waffle fries just for you. Enjoy!" The waiter dropped off a basket of food in front of Callie and Arizona who were seated in their own booth at the karaoke lounge. Their night out started almost an hour and a half ago when they meet up with Teddy and everyone else. As usual, the first hour was drinking, gossiping, laughing, and taking one celebratory birthday shot for Arizona. After that, people started to group off. Teddy and Owen decided to sit at their own table and talk, Karev and Jackson started to play pool, while Cristina and Meredith argued over what song they should sing. Since this was Callie's first birthday out with Arizona she let her girlfriend take the lead and she just followed. They got their own booth that with a clear view of the stage as they listened to people sing while also talking amongst themselves.

"I don't think I've seen you eat this many fries and drink anything besides wine since I've met you."

"Not true." Arizona popped a hot fry into her mouth. "In Miami we had margaritas all day, remember? Besides this drink is really good. I'm not quite sure what's in it, but Teddy said the bartender made a special drink for me and to keep them coming the whole night, so drink up!" The blonde and the brunette took sips of their second drink of the night.

"You're cute when you're buzzed." Callie smiled at Arizona as she wrapped an arm around the back of Arizona's neck loosely with her hand hanging off her shoulder. Arizona grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers.

"Buzzed is my comfort zone. I don't like getting super drunk, I haven't done that since well before Sofia. This is my happy place." Arizona smiled and ate another fry. "So can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Callie shot back quickly.

"Why don't you just live at the hotel? You would save money by not paying rent and you wouldn't have to clean up after yourself. Sounds like a win-win to me."

"Honestly, living out of a hotel gets boring fast. First of all you're all by yourself. Second, and what's most important to me is just wanting a space of my own and having friends. Living with Jo and Steph gives me that, plus our place is super close to the hospital. There are definitely perks of being the daughter of someone who owns a hotel brand, but it's not always as grand as it can appear. That's part of the reason why I went into medicine instead of following in the family footsteps."

"I'm glad you did too because I'm not sure we would've met otherwise." They both leaned forward to share a kiss. "I really, really like you Calliope Torres."

"I really, really like you too Arizona Robbins." Their sweet moment was interrupted by two new voices on stage.

"This one goes out to our girl, Arizona Robbins!" Meredith yelled as Cristina stood beside her and nodded along.

"We love you. birthday girl!"

"Yeah they are definitely drunk because Cristina has never said she loves me." Arizona laughed. The lounge got quiet as everyone waited for the song to begin. Everyone started to cheer when "Baby Got Back" began and both girls started to rap.

"Oh I've got to record this!" Callie pulled out her phone and fired up her camera to capture the moment. "I mean the lyrics are kind of true, you do have a great ass." The brunette winked at her girlfriend. Everyone continued to howl and cheer at the surgeons on stage.

"I highly doubt they picked this song for me, I just think they wanted to perform it." Arizona added as she laughed watching her friends let loose on stage.

"I mean this is straight gold!" Teddy said coming over to their booth. "They are too good at this. Every year they crush it."

"It's like one of their hidden traits." Arizona yelled over the loud music. Once the song was over the two high fived and took another shot of tequila on stage.

"Now everyone please help us sing Happy Birthday to Arizona!" Meredith started the song and others soon joined in, including Callie who now had the camera pointed at the blonde. Two waiters come over with a big cake and plates and them down on the table in front of Arizona as people started to gather around her. "….happy birthday Arizona! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone clapped and waited for the birthday girl to blow out the candles.

"Wow, you actually put 36 candles on here."

"Age is just a number, sweetie! You don't look a day over 30!" Teddy joked. "Make a wish." The blonde closed her eyes for a few seconds before blowing out all the candles. When she finished everyone clapped as she waiters began cutting and serving the cake.

"Thank you all for being here, seriously. You all are way more than colleagues. You're my family and I appreciate all of you." Arizona said, "I'm also very grateful for Callie. Meeting you has been the best thing to happen to me in a long time and I'm so happy you're in my life." The brunette stopped recording and gave the blonde a big hug and kiss.

"Aw, so cute. Can we eat cake now?" Karev interrupted the moment and grabbed to slices of cake. "Oh yeah, happy birthday, Arizona."

"Who's down for another round?" Teddy raised her empty glass, but didn't wait for any answers, instead she went straight to the bar to order some more drinks.

"How ya feeling?" Callie whispered to her girlfriend, "You good?"

"I'm excellent, Calliope." Arizona smiled back, "When this is over, I don't want to go home."

The resident wasn't sure what she meant, "Okay, well where do you want to go?"

"I'm not sure, I just don't want to go home. I want to stay out with you. Sofia is safe at home with my mom, and tonight I don't want to worry about being home at a reasonable time or anything. Use that sexy brain of yours and figure something out, okay?" The birthday girl kissed the side of Callie's face before excusing herself to go pick a song to sing. "And make sure you get this on camera too!" She yelled back at her girlfriend.

* * *

"You ladies good?" Teddy asked as she stepped outside where Callie and Arizona were waiting for their car. A lot of people began to filter out of the lounge as it was getting close to closing time. "It was a fun night, Robbins. Thanks for coming Torres."

"I gotta say, the doctors at Seattle Grace really know how to party." Callie nodded with Arizona leaning into her to stay warm in the chilly night air. The brunette wrapped her arm around the birthday girl and rubbed her back to keep her warm.

"Thanks for picking up the tab, Teds. I owe you."

"You know what I like for my birthday, we'll call it even then." Teddy waved goodbye and walked away with Owen.

"Baby where is our car, I wanna go."

"Like a minute away." Callie said looking at the app on her phone, "I told you to wear a jacket, you always get chilly."

"I do not." Arizona playfully jabbed back, "I just like wearing your jackets more than mine."

"Mhmm, if you say so."

"Hey, thanks for coming tonight." Wrapping both arms around the brunette, Arizona looked up into her lovers eyes. "I liked having you here and being out with you."

"You don't have to thank me for that. I was more than happy to do it." Callie caressed Arizona's left cheek and leaned in for a sensual kiss. A honk interrupted their moment and the two looked up as their car was approaching.

"Finally." Arizona sighed in relief. "So where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see." Callie replied with a sly smile. After Arizona told her she didn't want to go home, she thought of possible places the two could go to extend their evening. Within a few minutes an idea popped into her head and she made some arrangements through text, all while Arizona was singing her heart out on stage.

"Hm, I'm pretty sure I was just here a few hours ago."

"That's cause you were." Callie responded as they pulled up in front of the T Hotel and Spa. "Only this time we're going to the hotel side, not the spa." Once they excited the car, they walked hand in hand into the mostly empty lobby.

"Miss Torres, welcome back to the hotel. And you too Miss Robbins." The hostess behind the desk greeted the couple. "We have everything set up for you both."

"Thanks so much, Charlotte. I know it was last minute."

"Don't you worry." Charlotte waved off the comment. "Anything for you, you know that. Here are your room keys, and the private elevator is just off to the right here. Just call down to the front desk if you need anything."

"Thanks so much." Arizona watched the entire exchanged almost in awe. No one would know from interacting with Callie that she was basically an heir to a major fortune. She carried herself gracefully and kind, not one ounce of arrogance that some people in her position might. She also liked knowing this secret of Callie's that no one else knew. She wished she didn't force it out of her, but was happy that she was upfront about it and didn't beat around the bush. "You okay? You've been a little quiet."

"Yeah, I'm good. Really good." Arizona smiled as the two stepped onto the empty elevator. "So do you like know everyone who works here?"

"Well not everyone, but most of the people at the front desk and a few of the managers."

"And do they all call you Miss Torres?" Arizona teased. "Here you go, _Miss Torres. _Do you need anything else, _Miss Torres." _

"Ha-ha, funny. They insists upon it, but I always tell them they can call me Callie." The elevator stopped and the doors opened with one of the penthouse suites at the top of the hotel. "We're here." She led her girlfriend off the elevator and into suite.

"Holy shit, this is huge." Arizona was surprised at how grand the room was. Sure she's imagined penthouse suites, but she's never actually been in one. It was almost three times the size of her apartment, and that was saying a lot. "This is unbelievable." She headed straight towards the tall windows that displayed a spectacular view of downtown Seattle. Callie couldn't help but smile watching Arizona's reaction. She looked like a kid in a candy store taking it all in. "This city is so beautiful."

"Yeah it is." Walking up behind her girlfriend, she wrapped her arms around her. "And so are you." They stood in silence for a moment, soaking in the quiet and comfort of each other. "The kitchen is open all night so if you want to order something we can. I know we don't have any clothes, but they are some robes in the bathroom, plus the gift store downstairs usually has some nice stuff. Whatever you want, just let me know."

"I don't want anything, I just want you." Turning around in Callie's embrace, she latched onto full lips and kissed her girlfriend forcefully. It caught the brunette off guard for a second, but she quickly made up for it and pushed the blonde back into the window. She slid her tongue into Arizona's open mouth and the blonde eagerly accepted it. Hands work furiously to undress each other without breaking their kiss. "Bed." Arizona moaned into Callie's mouth. Once they moved into the bedroom, they were both fully naked.

"I don't want to rush this." Climbing in bed, Callie pushed all the pillows behind her back up against the headboard and leaned back.

"Okay…" Arizona straddled her girlfriends legs, sitting in her lap. "…what exactly does that mean?"

"It means I want to take my time with your body." She cupped two full breasts and ran her thumbs over hardened pink nipples. "I want you to watch as a pleasure you. I want to memorize every reaction you have to my touch. I want you to tell me what you like and how you like it." Arizona locked eyes with the brunette and saw the rising lust in her soulful brown eyes. Her hips slowly started rocking against the brunettes thighs. She grabbed one of Callie's hands and moved it to her core.

"I like when you tease my nipples and play with my breasts because it gets me so fucking wet." Callie smiled and bit her lower lip when she glided a finger through waiting wet folds. "You see what you do to me, baby? All of that is for you." Callie bought her arousal covered finger to her mouth and sucked it clean. "Fuck, do that again." Arizona demanded. This time her lover used two fingers to gather arousal from her wet lips and sucked them clean.

"Damn, you taste good." Callie smirked and crashed their lips together for a tongue-sucking, lip-biting kiss. Arizona pulled herself closer to the brunette as their naked chests brushed against each other. She could feel Callie's pert nipples against her own and lifted up just a little so her girlfriend could sink two fingers deep inside her. "Fuck you feel amazing." The blonde rocked herself against Callie's fingers, taking her as deep as possible. With each twist and curl of her fingers, the surgeon called out her lover's name in pure bliss. Callie was thoroughly enjoy watching her Arizona come apart in her lap, but she wasn't through with her yet.

"Don't hate me." She removed her fingers slowly and flipped them over so she was on top. Before Arizona could get too upset, she moved her way down the naked body and spread open the blonde's legs. "You are sexy as hell, baby." She swiped her tongue along Arizona's pulsing clit. Hooking her arms around strong thighs, Callie used her full tongue to lick over the blonde's wet center before paying special attention to the aching clit and sucking it in her mouth.

"Oh God!" Arizona yelled and pushed Callie's face deeper between her thighs. She couldn't control herself as she legs began to quiver. Releasing her clit, she used tongue to lick every inch of Arizona's wet pussy, taking all the arousal she could get. Her own arousal began seeping out of her, but she didn't care at the moment. She continued to lick her inner folds and kiss the insides of Arizona's thighs. "Baby, please…I need to come."

"Come for me." Callie urged and returned her attention to her lovers clit. She latched onto it again and within seconds, Arizona came hard. The orgasm sent shivers through the blonde's body. Moving away from her sensitive spot, Callie licked at wet folds until Arizona pulled her up.

"My God, woman. That was….yeah." She continued to catch her breath and come down for her high.

"I could stay down there all day, baby."

"Oof, I'm sorry." Arizona said wiping away her arousal off Callie's face.

"Don't be. That turned me on so much."

"Yeah? Well let me help you out then. Turn over." Following orders, the brunette turned over onto her stomach. Arizona moved down the bed to position herself behind her lover. "Lift up your hips." Callie complied and added a little wiggle of her ass. "This is definitely my favorite view in the entire room." She grabbed each butt cheek in her hand and kneaded the skin before leaning down and sliding her tongue in between drenched folds from behind. Callie hissed with pleasure and spread her legs wider so Arizona could have easier access. With each passing second she gained more control and continued to tongue-fuck her from behind. She was sure her hands left marks on each butt cheek as she squeezed and lightly smack her ass. Callie was already half way there from watching Arizona come undone, but with Arizona fucking in this new position she couldn't last too much longer.

"Ari, I'm gonna…fuckk…" Arizona didn't stop until her lover came. Callie's hips slumped down on the bed, she turned back over onto her back and took some time to catch her breath. Arizona moved back up the bed next to her and pulled the covers over their bodies.

"Soo…" Callie looked at her girlfriend with a smirk. "Wanna go again?"

"Oh hell yes!"


	12. Chapter 12

_Italics = flashback _

Right now was an unusual time at the hospital for Arizona. She actually has nothing to do. Yes, she has patients, but they are all taken care of at the moment. She finished her earlier surgeries and didn't have any more scheduled for today. She did a quick stop in the emergency room to see if anyone needed extra help, but it was surprisingly pretty calm. Well, as calm as an emergency room can be. Normally she would try and find her girlfriend for some coffee, or maybe a little something extra, but Callie was currently on her way into surgery. A solo surgery at that. This was a big step for Callie in her career, and she was excited, but also extremely prepared. Arizona insisted on sitting in the viewing area, but Callie didn't want any type of distraction. If anything, all the extra time gave her time to plan their dinner tonight. Arizona promised to take Calliope out, along with Sofia of course, for a celebratory dinner. Stepping onto the elevator, Arizona checked the time on her phone and sent Callie a text.

"**You don't need it, but good luck. You got this."**

"_**Walking into the scrub room as we speak." The brunette quickly replied. "Thank you. I'll see you after?"**_

"**Of course. Love you."**

"_**Love you too."**_ Arizona stared at the three words Callie just sent her. It still gave the blonde chills every time she saw them or heard Callie say them to her. They exchanged the intimate words a month ago the night of Arizona's birthday. It felt so natural and easy for Arizona to say them, which scared her because it's been a long time since she said them to someone she truly cared for. Naturally she was thrilled when Callie said them back. It just seemed like another milestone in their relationship.

"_I had no idea how tonight would end, but this is simply perfect." Arizona smiled at her girlfriend and trailed her hands up and down the soft, wet back of Callie who was sitting in her lap in the warm, bubbly bath water. The lights in the bathroom were dim with only a few candles lit. After another round of passionate sex the two still weren't done with each other and decided to take a relaxing bath together. "I don't want it to end." _

"_Well we do have a few more hours before the sun comes up." Callie's arms loosely hung around Arizona's neck as she ran her fingers through blonde hair and up the back of her neck. "I'm just glad you had a fun night."_

"_Fun?" Arizona chuckled, "Hmm, I was thinking more along the lines of hot, passionate…orgasmic." _

"_Oh it was truly orgasmic, through and through." _

"_I'm going to be extremely honest right now. You, Calliope Torres, are the best I've ever had. Seriously." _

"_No way." The brunette was shocked, but also truly flattered. "Really?" _

"_Mhmm." Arizona nodded her head confidently, "Listen, I've been with five, well six women including you. One time was just really bad, but the others were pretty good. I would say one was great, but you are excellent. It's more than the physical stuff, don't get me wrong, that's amazing, but it's how I feel when I'm with you." _

"_Well I'm honored and I think I know what you mean. What we shared earlier was different, even a little different for us. It felt like…" The younger woman took a moment to collect her thoughts and Arizona searched her face for any sign of what she would say. _

"_Felt like what?" _

"_It wasn't just sex, you know? I think it was love." Callie said in a low whisper. "As corny as it sounds it felt like we fully gave all of each other to one another. Does that makes sense?" _

"_It does." Arizona quietly added. "I'm glad you felt the same way too." _

"_Yeah?" Callie was happy to know her feelings weren't one sided. "Okay, good." _

"_Calliope Torres, I love you." The words hung in the air. A weight lifted off Arizona's chest that she didn't know was there, but she was so glad it was gone and so happy she finally said what she had been thinking for the past couple of days. "I really love you, I do." _

"_Good," Callie grinned, "Cause I love you too, Arizona Robbins." The two shared a brief kiss. "And that's not just because you said I was the best you ever had." The young resident joked. _

"_I have no shame in admitting it." Arizona said tightening her arms around girlfriends waist. Callie moved closer to Arizona, her legs unconsciously opening wider as her thighs rested against the blonde's hips. "As cliché as it sounds, the thing your tongue does to me. I almost get wet just thinking about it, baby." _

"_It was pretty fucking hot having you take me from behind." The brunette admitted. Her libido was beginning to rise again. "I loved it." She began rocking herself in against the blonde. Arizona could feel her lover's pubic hair tickle her lower abdomen. She slid her hands down and grabbed two handfuls of Callie's ass and help the brunette in her movements. They moved slowly together in sync, neither of them wanting to rush the moment. Callie tightened her arms around Arizona's neck and brought their bodies even closer. Their wet and naked breasts rubbed against each other, creating a pleasurable sensation for both. _

"_You tasted so good, too. You know I love the way you taste." _

"_Fuuuck." Callie breathed heavily before attacking Arizona's mouth with hers. They kissed intensely for a few seconds before slowly down and taking their time. Callie slid her tongue inside and Arizona happily accepted it. They languidly kissed until air become a necessity and even then, Callie wasn't done. She nipped at the blonde's lips few more times before finally releasing. She kissed down each side of Arizona's neck, trying her best not to leave any marks._

"_I just can't get enough." The brunette finally pulled back to look at her girlfriends face. Arizona moved one hand from Callie's backside and brought it low between their bodies. _

"_I know exactly…what… you… mean." The blonde slid two fingers inside Callie's warm center and watched her lover throw her head back in pleasure._

"Earth to Arizona!" Jackson alerted the reminiscing blonde. "You good? You have this dreamy look on your face. How long have you been riding the elevator anyway?"

"What?" The blonde shook her head, "Sorry, I was just…never mind. Lobby please."

"Uhh, okay. Lobby it is." The two rode the elevator in silence. When it arrived on the lobby floor, Arizona gave Jackson a pat on the back before getting off.

"Have a great day, Jackson."

"You sure you're okay?!" Jackson yelled as the elevator doors closed on him.

"Oh excuse me, Miss! Can you help me?" A tall, well put together woman called after Arizona, who quickly turned around. "I'm looking for a doctor."

"How can I help?" Arizona smiled brightly at the brunette.

"I mean a specific doctor, I'm not sick or anything."

"Oh okay, well what's their na—"

"You're stunning." The woman interrupted. "I mean wow, you're straight gorgeous." Arizona was a little flattered, but also embarrassed by the attention the woman was giving her.

"Can I help you find that doctor?"

"Right, yeah I'm looking for doctor Torres."

"Calliope? I mean, um, Callie Torres? She's in surgery right now, but I can let her know someone stopped by. What your name?"

"Aria." She extended her hand, "Aria Torres." Completely caught off guard, all Arizona could do was smile.

"Aria, of course!" Arizona cheerfully replied "Her older sister."

"The second you turned around I read the name on that fancy white coat of yours. You're Arizona Robbins, the woman dating my younger sister."

* * *

Arizona hung out by a wall nearby, watching Callie deliver the good news to her patients family. She was thankful everything went well on her first solo surgery and was glad she didn't have to give thee preplanned pep talk she had in case everything didn't go well. She was truly proud of her girlfriend, watching her blossom into a great young doctor made her happy and full of pride. One thing Callie Torres doesn't lack is intelligence. From their first conversations together she could tell just how bright and smart she really was.

"Thank you for not watching in the gallery, I just felt like I would've looked up to you a couple of times and I wanted all my attention to be on the patient on my table." Callie came over to the blonde's waiting area. "How is your afternoon going?"

"Surprisingly slow, but it did get a little interesting."

"Oh, how so?"

Leaning in closer, Arizona lowered her voice a little, "Well I met your sister."

It took the brunette a couple of beats to process what her girlfriend just said, "I'm sorry, you said you met my sister? Aria? She's here?" Callie looked around aimlessly.

"Indeed she is." The blonde nodded, "She's on a work trip and stopped by looking for you. We talked briefly. We were about to get some coffee, but she got an important phone call and had to leave."

"Was she nice to you, please tell me she was." Callie was thrilled her sister was in town. She didn't get to see her much because of their busy live. "We should meet up with her tonight."

"She was lovely, and funny you say that, she insisted on dinner reservations and when I told her about your solo surgery she wouldn't take no for an answer. She said to call her when you were done."

"Oh my gosh I'll call her now." The resident pulled out her phone and then paused. "Wait, it was supposed to be the three of us tonight, right? I know you were planning something." Callie felt bad that Arizona's plans were ruined.

"It's okay, it's okay." The blonde replied honestly. "She's your sister, she's in town, and truthfully I want to meet her."

"You sure? Cause I bet she'll be in town for a couple of days and we can always reschedule."

"I'm sure. She invited Sofia too."

"This is going to be great! Okay, I'm going to go change and call my sister. I'll find you when I'm done." Before Arizona could reply, Callie already had her phone up to her ear.

"Doctor Robbins, you're need in the pit!" A nurse yelled.

"Never thought I'd say this, but finally!" Arizona said to herself as she hurried down the hallway.


	13. Chapter 13

"Almost ready to go?" Callie asked walking back into the bathroom. Wearing black pants and a lavender blouse, the brunette was excited and anxious to meet her sister for dinner. "You look gorgeous by the way."

"Thank you." The blonde answered. She gave Callie a warm smile through the mirror as she finished putting on earrings. "Not too much?"

"Absolutely not." Callie eyed her girlfriend up and down. She was wearing a form-fitting olive green dress that expertly displayed all the curves of her best assets. "You know in my opinion you wearing any clothes is too much." The brunette stepped up behind Arizona, circling her arms around her hips.

"Mhmm, sure. Is Sof almost ready?"

"Yep, she's all dressed and ready to go. I told her she could have some screen time before we left. Is that okay?"

"Of course." Callie tried not to overstep when it came to parenting. Her role in Sofia's life isn't truly defined, right now Sofia just sees Callie as her mom's girlfriend, but she doesn't fully understand what that means. Callie only chimes in when she feels it's necessary. "Thanks for helping her get ready."

"Not a problem."

"You staying over tonight?" Arizona turned around to face Callie. "I know it's not Wednesday, but you know I don't mind. Besides, I may or may not have a little surprise for you after dinner…"

Callie smirked, "Oh really? What kind of surprise?"

"If I told you it would ruin it. Let's just say it may be a little celebration for your first successful solo surgery."

"Hmm, I do like the sound of that." Arizona felt Callie's hands move from her hips to down her backside. "I guess we should hurry up and get to dinner then."

* * *

"I just can't believe my little sister actually saved someone's life today. That's really cool, Callie." Aria awed on her sister as they four of them continued to eat their meals. Aria selected a new Asian restaurant in town and was pleased that everyone was enjoying their food.

"My mommy does it all the time!" Sofia quipped, which got some chuckles from the table. "She's a baby saver."

"That's a very important job." Aria added. "Probably very stressful too."

"It can be, but I just always keep a positive attitude."

"She's an amazing doctor." Callie gushed. "Probably the best one in my opinion."

"Awww, you two are so cute!" Aria looked at Arizona and Callie who were lovingly staring at each other. "So tell me again how you two met? I know a few details, but I want to hear it from you."

"Long story short, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen came into the hospital and I was lucky enough to give her a tour. We met up later that night for a drink and talked for hours. I knew she wasn't in town for long, and I also knew that I wanted to keep in contact with her. So we started texting and calling each other…"

"...we did that for a few months until we met up again in Miami and then it was a few more weeks of just talking until I came out here for my final interview." Callie finished with a smile.

"We just made 'us' and official thing a couple of weeks ago, but deep down I knew I didn't want to meet anyone else, especially once she got accepted into the program and moved here." Arizona added. "Your sister has brought me a lot of happiness, Aria. Me and Sofia."

"That's sweet. Don't worry, you don't have to try and win me over. As long as Callie is happy, I'm happy. My parents will probably be the one to grill you all and ask a ton of questions. The typical parents stuff, nothing too invasive."

"They will love her. Just like I do." Callie smiled across the table at her girlfriend.

"Do you love me, Callie?"

"Of course I do, Sof. Get over here." The young girl got up from her seat and scurried over to Callie to give her a big hug. "I love you so much, Sofia. Don't ever forget that, okay?"

"I know." Sof grinned. "Do you love me enough to take me to the bathroom?" The young girl laughed.

"Of course, let's go." The two excused themselves from the table, leaving Aria and Arizona alone.

"Sorry if I totally crashed your dinner plans for tonight. I had no idea about the surgery and stuff." Aria started. "I guess I should've checked first."

"It's totally okay." Arizona waved off any concern Aria had. "I'm happy that you're in town and we get to meet."

"Me too, hopefully you and Sofia can come to Miami and spend time with our family. My parents want to know more about you, but they understand Callie is super busy. I assume you are too. I was surprised to hear that my sister was dating, I just figured she would be too tired and busy."

"Oh she is, but she manages her time well. We have our Wednesday nights and most weekends we spend time together. I remember what being a resident was like, so I don't try to put too much on her plate when it comes to us."

"I respect that. That was a problem I had with one of my exes. He demanded so much from our relationship and I wasn't ready to handle that, so I had to step away."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's really okay, it was a couple years ago. I love being single. I only have to worry about myself and it's fun to meet new people all the time. That's where me and my sister are different. Callie has always been a relationship girl."

"What about me?" Callie asked sitting back down.

"You like relationships." Arizona answered.

"I do, yeah. One time I thought I was in a relationship, but the other girl wasn't thinking the same thing. That led to confusion, fights, and it was just messy."

"Who was that?" Aria questioned. "Caroline?"

"Yeah, Caroline." Callie replied with an eye roll.

"You two were all over each other all time, it was honestly gross." Callie threw her sister a major glare. "Shoot, sorry Arizona. I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine." Arizona laughed it off.

"We were affectionate, yes, but weren't on the same page about a lot of stuff. Going through that made me appreciate commitment and relationships more." She reached out for Arizona's hand on the table. "I'm glad I have that now."

"Are you two always so lovey-dovey?"

"YES!" Sofia loudly answered. All three adults laughed and shifted the conversation to Sofia, who loved all the attention. They continued to talk for another thirty minutes before deciding it was time to leave.

"I want to see you again before you leave, how about tomorrow morning before you go into the hospital?" Aria said to Callie as they waited outside for her sister's car to come pick her up. "I don't mind getting up early for you."

"I would like that. I'll text you when I wake up, there's a coffee shop a couple blocks over from Seattle Grace and we can meet there."

"Sounds good. Congrats again, I'm very proud of you." They two sisters shared a hug. "Looks like my car is here." Aria said as a black SUV pulled up. "It was so nice to meet you, Arizona."

"I hope we have more time next time." They two shared hug. "It was a pleasure meeting you and thank you for dinner."

"Not a problem. And to you Miss Sofia," Aria lowered herself to be eye-level with the young girl. "You're a pretty special lady and it was so nice to meet you."

"Thank you Ms. Aria." Sofia wrapped her up in a big hug.

"See you all later!" Aria waved goodbye as she got into her car.

* * *

Yawning as she came back into the room, Callie went straight for the bed and waited for Arizona to come out of the bathroom. Truth be told the young resident was very tired. She had a long day, and getting anywhere close to eight hours of sleep seemed like the best thing possible.

"Sof is sleeping and it didn't take much convincing either."

"That's good. I'll be out in a sec." Arizona called from the bathroom. With each passing minute Callie was getting more and more sleepy. She put her phone on the charger, double-checked that her alarm was set, leaned back into the pillows and closed her eyes briefly.

"Callie, are you sleep?" Arizona asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Nope." The brunette's eyes flickered open when she heard her lover's voice. "Definitely not sleep." Her attention perked up when she saw Arizona in a black tank tap and matching black panties.

"Good." Arizona said getting in the bed. "I know you had a long surgery and usually my body aches a lot of after a surgery…"

"Yep, totally feeling that."

"…so I thought I'd give you a little massage to help you out. Take off your shirt and roll over." Callie complied and laid on her stomach as Arizona straddled her lower back. She reached into the nearby nightstand and pulled out some lotion to rub between her hands. When she felt that an equal amount was applied, she pushed down on Callie's lower back and slowly, but forcefully moved her hands up the brunette's muscular back.

"Oh wow, that feels….wow." Callie said mumbling into a pillow. Arizona continued to move her hands up and down her shoulders and back. "That feels so good."

"Yeah? I'm glad. How did you feel in the operation room today?"

"A little bit of nerves, but mostly confident. I had studied the technique I wanted to use all week and luckily everything aligned where I didn't have to make many adjustments."

"That's good."

"In the beginning I had so much adrenaline, but I settled down and got comfortable."

"Yeah, you have to be able to control yourself in those moments so you can think clearly, but you did and everything went well which is all you can ask for. All right, turn over." Arizona lifted up so Callie could flip onto her back and then straddled her waist once more. Callie's hands rubbed up and down naked, creamy thighs as she watched her girlfriend take off her tank top, leaving her naked from the waist up. She propped herself up on her elbows, taking in the sight of the blonde playing with her nipples and massaging her own breasts. Callie happily watched Arizona pleasure herself.

"Come here." Callie whispered, pulling Arizona down by the neck for a passionate kiss. It started fiery before turning relaxing into a slow, sensual kiss. "If I wasn't so tired I'd fuck you senseless right now."

"Well at least we have something to look forward to, but for now this is perfect. I love you."

"I love you too." Callie said rolling their bodies over so she was on top.

**A/N: Sorry for the long break, it was not my intention at all. I got a second job so my time is a little more limited, but I plan to keep up with this story. Happy Holidays to all! Also open to any suggestions on where the story should fo or what you want to see. Feel free to comment or PM me. **


	14. Chapter 14

"Arizona you look fine." Callie patiently watched and waited as her girlfriend put some final touches on her makeup and jostled her long hair once more. The blonde twisted from side to side in the car rearview mirror, making sure nothing was missed.

"I know, I just want to make sure…." Rubbing her lips together again to make sure her lipstick was smooth, she gave Callie a side glance. "Don't worry, we have reserved seats."

"I didn't know there was such a thing for kid shows."

"Trust me, there is and they are hard to come by. I won them in the school auction. I actually bid on one of the parking spots close to the entrance, but lost to Kenny's dad."

"Who's Kenny?"

"One of Sof's old classmates. Anyway, the next big thing was year round reserved seats to all school events and performances and I was determined to get it. I'm usually always rushing from work to make these, so having seats was important. Plus, Sofia always knows where to look if she gets a little nervous on stage."

"Speaking of, should we get inside?" Callie looked at her phone, "It's almost showtime."

"That's cute." Arizona chuckled, "These things never start on time. Usually at least fifteen minutes after the scheduled time." The resident had never been to one of these events before and wasn't sure on the protocol. She knew that Sofia wanted her there and to be of support to her girlfriend. Arizona had mentioned before that sometimes school events with the other parents can be awkward at times, and she wanted to make tonight as calm as possible. "Before we go in, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come back with us tonight?" Arizona narrowed her eyes at the brunette." Once Sofia's down we can watch tv, maybe have a little wine."

"That sounds good." Callie excitedly replied.

"We can go out for breakfast in the morning. Sofia has basketball and then one of the moms is taking a few of the girls to lunch afterwards."

"Wait, when did Sof get into basketball?"

"Swimming ended a few weeks ago. She swims in the summer and early fall, plays basketball in the winter and usually does soccer in the spring. So breakfast?"

"I'm down."

"Good!" Grabbing her purse from the backseat, Arizona checked she had everything. "Okay, I'm ready."

"I'll grab the coats." As both of the women got out of the car, Callie grabbed their coats from the backseat. Slipping hers on, she walked around to the driver side to help Arizona with hers.

"Thanks babe."

"Mhmm. So what's the protocol?"

"What do mean?" Arizona turned around to face Callie. "We go in, sit, watch the show, and leave. Maybe a little chit chat here and there with the other parents."

"No, I mean for us. Do we hold hands? Am I going in as your girlfriend or a friend from the hospital? Do we—"

"Absolutely you're my girlfriend and that's how I'll introduce you." Arizona said firmly. "If anything it's that I usually come to these events alone so some of the parents might be surprised I actually have a date tonight."

"Well I just wanted to make sure and see what you're comfortable with."

"I'm most comfortable when I'm around you." Stepping closer, Arizona put a hand on Callie's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." The two shared a kiss. "Mm, that was good. Another one." Arizona agreed and placed a deeper kiss to her girlfriends lips. When they separated Arizona grabbed the brunette's hand and laced their fingers together. "Now let's go."

* * *

With the television on in the background, Callie laid in her usual spot in Arizona's bed aimlessly scrolling through one of her social media feeds on her phone. She heard her lover rummaging around in the bathroom as she continued to get ready for bed. The couple had a relaxing evening after Sofia's play. All three went to dinner to celebrate Sofia's performance. The young entertainer was tired by the time she got home from her long day and thankfully went to bed easily. The two adults drank wine in the kitchen and talked about new cases at the hospital before retiring to the bed room.

"What do you want to watch?" The resident asked as she locked her phone and but it on the nightstand beside her.

"I'm not sure, I'm up for anything." Arizona replied coming out of the en suite. She let out a big sigh when she finally got in bed, all the stress of the day just leaving her body. This was one of her favorite things, getting in bed with the woman she loves after a long day.

"Tired, huh?"

"Always, but I'm better now." She moved one of the pillows that was obstructing her clear view of her girlfriend. "Come here."

The two leaned in and shared a soft, gentle kiss. The blonde put a hand on Callie's cheek to hold her close as the kiss deepened. They both instinctively moved their bodies closer, with the brunette throwing her leg over the blonde's under the covers.

"Mhm, I love you."

"Me too." Callie responded when their lips finally separated.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight. I really enjoyed it and I know Sofia did too."

"Of course, I was happy to."

Arizona picked up the remote that got lost in the sheets, "So did we decide yet?" She browsed all the recordings she had in her DVR. "Anything new on Netflix?" She asked before switching over to the streaming service. "Oh before I forget, I talked to Webber today and I got four days off for Thanksgiving vacation."

"That's great, do you have any plans yet?"

"I'll probably just cook a bunch a food and have people from the hospital over. Hopefully my mom will come in town, she loves teaching Sofia how to bake pies. Of course I want you there."

"Oh baby I'd love to be, but I won't be here. I'm going home."

Dropping the remote in bed, the blonde looked to her girlfriend, "You are?"

"I am."

"When did you decide this?"

"A couple of weeks ago when I was getting coffee with my sister. Holidays are very important to my family." Callie didn't think much of it, she always goes home, but the look on Arizona's face made her think she made the wrong decision. "Wait, you're not mad are you?"

"No, I'm n-not mad. I am a little disappointed though." Arizona confessed. "I wanted to spend that time with you. We barely see each other enough as it is."

"We're together now."

"Callie, you know what I mean." Arizona replied as the annoyance in her voice grew slightly. "It would've been nice to at least discuss it, that's all."

She reached out to grab the blonde's hands, "I'm sorry for not talking about it with you. It's just so routine for me to go home. I promise to check in with you every day."

"I mean you don't have to check in with me, I'm not a child."

"Oh baby, there is nothing childish about you. You are definitely all woman." Callie flirted. "I promise I'll miss you every day."

"I just want more time with you, that's all. One day a week plus the occasional weekend together doesn't feel like enough." Arizona pulled her hands away from the resident, "Is it just me, or?"

"I hear you, I do. I wish we had more quality time together. I'm just…I'm just a little overwhelmed with everything and I don't want to overcommit. What we have now is working for me. Between the hospital, friends, you and Sof, and family stuff I'm still learning how to balance everything. Going home will be the nice getaway I need."

"I didn't realize you needed to get away from me and Sof."

"That's not what I said and you know that." Callie quickly countered. "Come on."

"I know, I'm sorry," Arizona shook her head. "How can I help?" The question hung in the air for a while as neither of them said anything.

"I think I should go." Callie said getting out of the bed. "I need to think." She quickly gathered her belongings.

"You don't have to leave, babe."

"Yeah, I think tonight I do." Once she left the bedroom, the blonde quickly got off the bed and followed her to the front door. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Callie it's late, you don't have your car here, we can talk it out."

"I'll be fine. I gotta go." As soon as the door closed Arizona threw her head back against it.

"Fuck." She didn't mean to be pushy, she just wanted to be honest with her girlfriend, but that honesty just pushed Callie out the door.

**Sorry for the long break. I had some serious writer's block. I'm trying to find my groove again especially with all the free time I have now since I'm quarantined. I hope everyone is safe and well. **


	15. Chapter 15

The restaurant was crowded and full of life. Everyone around them seemed so happy, telling stories, gossiping, laughing, downing mimosas, and eating everything in front of them. Arizona was certain half of Seattle was at this one particular restaurant at this exact moment. Usually should would be joining in the fun, but she couldn't knowing the events of last night. She replayed them in her head over and over until she fell asleep. She hadn't heard from Callie in the morning and figured it was best to give her more space instead of pushing the issue any further. Luckily, Teddy called asking to meet for breakfast and she was grateful for some quality best friend time.

"Are you gonna finish that?" Teddy asked between bites of her omelet and potatoes. She was eyeing the side of bacon that Arizona got, but noticed she hadn't touched it. She barely touched her French toast.

"Go for it." The blonde pushed the extra food towards her best friend and Teddy eagerly accepted it. "Hungry much?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. Had a 15 hour shift yesterday. As soon as I was about to leave we got slammed. Then when I got home I went to bed and when I woke up with my stomach yelling at me." After she finished chewing she finished her glass of orange juice. "Okay, so what's up with you? You've barely said anything. You haven't touched your food and you _love _the food here. Trouble in paradise?"

"A little…" Arizona confessed taking a sip of her coffee. "Callie walked out last night."

"How come? Didn't you ladies go to Sof's performance? How was it by the way? She's so cute when she's on stage." Teddy gushed over the young girl.

"We did, Sof was great. It was a great night until the end. Callie is going to Miami for a few days to celebrate Thanksgiving with her family."

"Okay…" Teddy wasn't sure what the problem was, "A holiday is a perfect excuse to get away from the hospital, I don't blame her."

"I don't know, I just thought we would discuss holiday plans together. I got time off from the Chief and I'm planning on doing a dinner at my place and I wanted her to be there."

"Ahh, I see. It's your first holiday as a couple and you wanted to spend it together. That's understandable. Christmas is right around the corner, maybe talk about those plans now so it's not an issue going forward."

"Yeah I guess…" Arizona started to eat some of her food, "…part of me just wishes she would've asked me to go with her to Miami. She said holidays are important to her and her family and I want to support that, I want to support her. I love her."

"I know you do, Arizona and she does too. What made her walk out?"

"The conversation turned into me wanting to spend more time together. Our arrangement right now is one day a week she's at my place and we try to hang out on the weekends when we can. Part of me wants more."

"You want her to move in?" The cardio surgeon asked with a curious look. "Seems a little fast, no?"

"She doesn't have to move in, but maybe more of a conversation about spending time together. She said she couldn't commit to that."

"She has a lot on her plate." Teddy started, but took a brief pause to gather her words. She didn't want to upset her friend who is already hurt, but truthfully she could understand Callie's point of view, "She's a first year resident in a rigorous hospital program. She's lucky if she gets more than six hours of sleep on a daily basis. Not to mention being in a relationship and trying to have a personal life. She's only 26. That's still young."

"I know, I know. That's why I thought having a few days off for Thanksgiving would be perfect for us to spend time together. I don't want to burden her on top of her work responsibilities."

"Listen, you're not wrong for wanting to spend more time with your girlfriend." Teddy reassured her friend and reached out to grab her hand. "Just try to see it from her perspective. Maybe try to have more lunches together at work or get coffee in the mornings. Find the time when you can. When things settle more, bring up the topic again."

"Yeah, maybe…" The peds surgeon replied while pushing some food around on her plate, "…or maybe this is a Sabrina situation."

"Woah, that's a name I haven't heard in a while. Are you still friends?"

"Ehh, not really. I think we're Facebook friends, but that doesn't mean much these days. You had only been at Seattle Grace six months before we stopped seeing each other. I broke it off with her because I was too busy with work, like Callie."

"No, nope. Not gonna let you go there." Teddy shook her head at her best friend, "This is not that kind of situation. You and Sabrina had like nothing in common, you two happen to both be single and both be lesbians, that's about it. And to be fair, you were really busy being a relatively new department head. Your life is totally different now, and more importantly Callie is not Sabrina. Just talk it out, it's about time you two burst that blissful pink bubble you all have been living in and have a real talk."

"I know, but I love the bubble." The blonde pouted, "It's so cute."

"Yeah, but do you want cute or real?" Teddy asked eyeing her friends plate, again. "So are you going to finish that, or?"

* * *

"Hey, who's at the door?" Jo yelled to Stef from inside her bedroom while frantically looking for some sneakers.

"Sorry to intrude, but I brought gifts." Arizona smiled holding up a pink box of donuts. "Oh no, are you all about to head out?" She noticed Jo come out of the bedroom in floral yoga pants and a sports bra. Stefanie was wearing a similar outfit.

"It's Dr. Robbins and she has donuts!" Stef called back. "We invited Callie to come walking with us, but she's about to leave as well. She's still in her room if you want to catch her."

"You're welcome here anytime, especially if you bring donuts!" Jo grabbed the box and opened up the sweet treats. "One for the road?"

"Yeah I'm down." Jo shrugged as she and Stef each take a donut, before tossing the box on the nearby counter. "We're off. Have a good weekend, Dr. Robbins!" Once the door shut, Arizona looked around the apartment. She has only been to Callie's place a few times, and most of those times Callie just met her downstairs out front. It definitely has a college-medical school vibe, one that she can appreciate, but is also grateful she's not living in anymore.

"I thought I heard a lot of talking about here. Arizona?" Callie was shocked to see her girlfriend in her living room. "Uh, what are you doing here? I know we had breakfast plans, but I figured you understood those kinda fell through after what happened last night." The resident was busy moving around the apartment getting her bag in order and putting a bagel in the toaster.

"Jo and Stef let me in on their way out. I wanted to talk." She tried to catch Callie's eyes, but the brunette wouldn't stand still. "I'm sorry how everything went down last night…"

"Mhmm…"

"…and I get that you have a lot on your plate right now…."

"I really do…"

"….right, and I want to help in any way that I can…."

"Okay…"

"Callie, please. Can you just stop moving for a second?" Callie froze at the sound of her girlfriends voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get upset." The blonde sheepishly smiled. "I just…"

"I can't do this right now, Arizona. Dr. Greene asked me to come in and shadow him on a knee replacement. Just me, do you know how amazing this is? I asked Dr. Bailey to put in a good word for me after we last worked together. I didn't think so would, but wow. I've been studying on my own like crazy, but to actually get to assist is just mind blowing." Callie was so happy and it made Arizona happy to see her smile. Clearly this wasn't the time for a deep conversation, "I have to go, but we can talk about this later."

"Can I at least drive you?"

"Arizona, I don't think…" Callie quickly spread some butter on her bagel as soon as it popped out of the toaster.

"Look, you don't have your car here since we carpooled to Sofia's event and by the time you order a car service we could be halfway there. Let me help, babe. Okay?"

"Okay."

The car ride was quiet, too quiet for Arizona's liking. She didn't want to bring up the topic in a quick car ride, but she didn't know what else to talk about either. Callie scrolled on her phone the entire time while eating her bagel. "Thanks again for dropping me off."

"It's not a problem at all." Arizona said putting the car in park once they arrived. "So listen, I want you to have a great day. Dr. Greene can be tough, but he's good."

"Thank you." Callie nodded, "I know we need to talk and we will, but right now…

"I know, you don't have to explain anymore."

"Once I get off I'll stop by and maybe we can talk then?"

"That's perfect." Arizona smiled. "I'll be up. I love you."

"Me too." Callie flashed her megawatt smile before exiting the car. Arizona watched her all the way until she reached the automatic front doors of the hospital.

* * *

Arizona had just finished putting away her late night snack of salted popcorn when she heard a knock at her front door. She figured it must be Callie, especially considering it was just after ten at night.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had no idea I would be at the hospital this long. Thankfully Karev caught me on my way out and offered me a ride over here." Callie apologized as she entered her girlfriends apartment. "How was your night?"

"It was good." Arizona replied as the two moved into the living area and sat on the couch. They each took one side of the couch with more distance than usual between the two. "Once Sofia got back, I helped her with a bath and we just hung out. Watched some movies, danced around a little, made dinner together. It was a nice night in. How was your knee replacement?"

"It was great! Medically speaking, it went smoothly. The patient is recovering nicely and should be leaving the hospital in a couple of days. Personally, it was…." The resident's face lit up, "….amazing! I mean it was like a one-on-one session with one of the top orthopedic surgeons in the country. I learned so much. I think Dr. Greene is going to put me on his service for the next month. He said he'll speak to Bailey about it. Being in that OR tonight was everything I dreamed it would be. He said if I keep studying and doing rounds with him I can scrub in on more surgeries."

"Calliope I'm so happy for you!" Arizona quickly closed the distance between them and gave her girlfriend a big embrace. "Soon you'll be doing surgeries on your own."

"Well I'm not sure about that yet, but that's the goal." When they pulled apart, their fingers lingered together as they both searched for the right words to say. "So I should say—"

"Let me start—oh sorry, you go." Arizona didn't mean to interrupt.

"No, no, you go." Callie encouraged.

"Okay, let me start by saying I don't want you to feel burdened by me with this relationship. I've always said from the beginning, the hospital comes first. It's why you're even in Seattle in the first place. I love you, I love being with you, but I don't want to distract from your purpose out here."

"Arizona, are you breaking up with me?" Callie asked directly. "Cause by the way you're talking I'm not sure."

"I don't want to break up…"

"Good, cause I don't either. I'll admit, I get overwhelmed sometimes with all my responsibilities, but that's something for me to work on. Having you in my life for the past year has been a much needed anchor. Good or bad, I know you're there for me and I'm so grateful for that. I heard when you said you needed more, but I don't want to promise you something more I can't fully commit to at this moment." The blonde's heart sank a little hearing those words. "What we're doing right now is working for me. We have just under a month until Thanksgiving and then it'll be Christmas after that. I'm saying right now, we will spend Christmas together. That is if you want."

"Seriously?" Arizona was surprised at the proposal, "I thought spending holidays with your family was important to you."

"It is, but so are you. They get me for turkey day, I'm sure they can survive a Christmas without me. I'm sorry for not telling you about my Thanksgiving plans earlier. I honestly didn't think it would bother you that much."

"I guess I didn't either until you said you were leaving…" The surgeon truthfully responded, "…but I am happy we'll get Christmas together." Putting a hand on Callie's left cheek, the blonde pulled her close for a soft kiss. "Stay over tonight?"

"Only if you make it worth my while."

Flirting back, "I always do." Arizona answered.

**A/N: wherever you are in the world, I hope you're safe and well!**


	16. Chapter 16

Arizona sat up against the headboard, legs crossed, with a medical journal in her lap. She aimlessly flipped through it, looking for an interesting article to read. Callie was in the bathroom completing her usual nighttime routine. The blonde had asked a simple question about one of the brunette's surgeries and it turned into a fifteen minute, one-sided talk about her day with Dr. Greene. She liked Dr. Greene, truly. Sure, he didn't socialize much with the other attendings or pretty much anyone from the hospital outside of work, but she respected the surgeon. And she loved how enthusiastic her girlfriend was to work her him, but as of late it was all she could talk about. Although tonight, Arizona couldn't blame her since she did bring up the topic.

"…anyway, how was your day?" Callie asked, shutting off the bathroom light and rounding the bed to join her girlfriend.

"Definitely not as interesting as yours." She was tired of this conversation and tired of the magazine. She tossed it to the side and happily welcomed the younger woman in bed with open arms. Callie leaned forward to press a kiss onto plump, pink lips. Arizona held her close with a hand on the back of her neck, guiding her body into her lap. "Let's talk about something else."

"Anything you want." Understanding the hint, the brunette softened her voice and smiled as she settled on top of her girlfriend.

"Have you finished packing?" Arizona asked, soothingly running her hands up and down the naked tan thighs that were next to her. She was pleased with the sleep outfit Callie settled on tonight, an oversized t-shirt that covered her black cotton panties. The shirt bunched up around the brunette's waist given their new position and Arizona was grateful to see even more of her lover's exposed skin.

With a little pout, Callie reluctantly replied, "No, and don't remind me that I'm leaving you."

"Trust me, I'm not thrilled either, but you leave in two days." Their compromise had worked for the last month. A few extra lunches together and more talks on the phone at night when they were apart. Now they were getting ready to spend their holiday apart.

"Should I go pack now?"

"Absolutely not." Arizona squeezed each thigh to keep her close, "Your mine now."

"Mhmm, I like that." Locking their lips together, the blonde was the first one to drop her mouth and invite her lover's tongue in. She immediately sucked on it as they continued their sensual kiss. No doubt that each of their libidos were growing slowly within them. Tan arms circled the neck of the women under her, bringing her close and deepening the kiss. Arizona's hands gripped Callie's hips before sneaking down to cup her ass. They tilted their heads to change the angle of the kiss, but didn't let up on the passion as they continue to devour each other's mouths. "I really love you, you know that?" Nearly gasping for air, Callie was winded after that kiss.

Arizona smugly smirked, "I do, and I really love you too, baby." Grinning, the taller woman leaned in for another searing kiss and slowly began rolling her hips into her lover's lap. Arizona grabbed the bottom of her shirt to take it off the brunette, breaking their kiss for another brief moment.

"I am one lucky woman." She bit down on a pink lip staring at the naked tan chest in front of her. With Callie in her lap, her chest was nearly eye level to her and Arizona couldn't be more grateful. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree as her eyes drank in the beautiful sight that is Calliope's full, rounded breasts. Her nipples already hardened, much to the delight of the blonde. She ran her thumbs over each nipple and watched Callie melt into her touch. With one hand supporting her back, Arizona leaned in to run her tongue over her lover's left areola, using her free hand to squeeze and caress her right breast.

"Feels so good, Arizona." Callie moaned, her hands weaving their way into blonde hair. Pink lips latched onto a mocha nipple and sucked it into her mouth, earning several heavy groans. Her tongue rapidly flicking over the hardened peak before switching to swirling motions and finally releasing it with a loud pop. She continued to nip and lick her away across the chest in front of her, replacing her hand with her mouth on the other firm breast. Both hands went to Callie's back and she used them to pull Callie's body, particularly her right breast, deeper into her mouth.

Leaning forward, Callie pushed their bodies back against the headboard. She sat up on her knees to pull an unwanted garment off the blonde and tossing it aside leaving them both naked from the waist up. Giving her ass a light smack, Arizona pulled Callie back down into her lap by the back of her thighs. "You can't get away that easy."

"I wasn't planning on it." She flirted into the blonde's left ear. Calliope grabbed one of her hands and guided down to her heated core, her panties damp with her arousal. "You like that?" She knew how hot it made the blonde knowing she got her worked up like this. Arizona would admit it was a power trip to know she could make Callie so aroused. Arizona smugly chuckled in response, of course loved it. One thing is for certain, Arizona Robbins is a women pleaser, and a damn good one at that.

"How in the hell do you still have these on?" Dipping a hand inside the cotton material, Arizona bypassed dark curls to tease her wet slit with one finger.

"Please." The dark-haired woman whimpered, "Baby please…just…"

With one touch, more arousal came flowing out of the brunette who was having a hard time controlling her breathing. As their lips reconnected in a sloppy kiss, Arizona removed her hand from Callie's underwear.

"Just give me a sec, baby." She said before any protest. It's been a while since she's done this, but it's definitely a move in her bag of tricks. She used both hands to make a clean rip right down the middle of the brunette's underwear. "God, I really hope you didn't like those." Another item tossed into the pile of clothes on the floor. She put her hand back where it was before, now fully free of obstruction, and slide two fingers inside of Callie. Her hips bucked at the welcome intrusion. "Tell me what you want."

"Just like that." Callie mumbled out in pleasure. She withdrew halfway before thrusting her fingers back inside, harder. "Fuuck…" Arizona knew she had her now. Callie held onto the blonde as two fingers continued to plunge deep within her slick depths. They soon found a rhythm with Callie's hip rolls and Arizona's thrusts. She circled an arm around her lover's waist to hold her close.

"Do you know how good you feel, Calliope?" She brought her mouth up to her right ear, "Being this close to you, this deep _inside_ you is my favorite feeling in the whole world." Her two fingers never stopped moving within her, twisting and curling at just the right spots. Callie could barely contain the moan she let out when pressure was applied to her clit.

"There, there - yes, oh yess!" Arizona could feel inner walls tighten around her fingers as she continued to move within her. It didn't take too much longer for Callie to reach her peak and come undone in her lover's lap. She slumped on Arizona's chest before rolling off and laying on her back, "That was kind of unexpected, but greatly appreciated."

"I'm glad…" Arizona moved to hover over her girlfriend, "…but I'm not done." The brunette smiled into the another kiss from the woman above her.

"Question."

"Hmmm?" The blonde hummed as she continue to kiss down Callie's body. First her neck, then her chest, down to her stomach. Tan legs fell open on their own ass blonde hair tickled her skin when Arizona kept moving lower and lower.

"How many times have you ripped underwear off women?" She wasn't jealous, well maybe a little, but mostly she was curious. Arizona stopped her kisses and looked up to stare into lusty, brown eyes.

"The only number you need to be thinking about right now is the number of times I'm about you make you come with my tongue."

* * *

Teddy eagerly intercepted Arizona's coffee cup before the pediatric surgeon could finish the last sip of her coffee, "Hey!"

The cardiac doctor simply shrugged, "Sorry, I need it more than you. This morning has been unbelievable." She drank the rest of the hot liquid before tossing the empty cup in the nearby trash can. "Walk with me." The two doctors headed towards the nurses station in the main lobby.

"What happened?"

"A church bus crashed carrying five people. Mostly everyone is stable now except the driver. He's still in surgery. Actually, last time I checked the board, Callie was with Dr. Greene working on him."

"Ahh, so that's why my bed went cold around 4:15 this morning. All I felt was a goodbye kiss on the cheek before I went back to dreamland."

"Lucky you." They arrived at the nurses station and Teddy finished inputting some information into a tablet. "So what's the plan for tomorrow? Should I bring something?" They question hung in the air for a few seconds before they both laughed in unison, "You're right, I'll just pick up some dessert on the way over."

"It's cute that you offered to cook though." Arizona smiled. "I got it handled, just bring your appetite." Teddy was about to respond, but a loud shriek caught their attention.

"No, no, no. He can't be gone. Please, no." A middle-aged African-American woman broke down in tears in front of Callie and Dr. Greene.

"The surgery was going well until the end. We tried everything we could." Arizona overheard her girlfriend give confronting remarks, but it was doing nothing to the woman receiving the horrible news. She shook her head and held a hand up, silently asking for Callie to stop talking and walked away with the assistance of another person. Arizona could tell her girlfriend was on the brink of tears.

"Is that?" Arizona asked Teddy, she knew the answer but needed to hear confirmation.

"Yeah, that's the driver's wife and brother." They watched as Dr. Greene spoke softly to the young resident. Nothing could be heard, but it was clear the brunette was taking whatever was being said very personally.

"I need to talk to her." The blonde took a step forward, but was quickly stopped by her best friend.

"Give it a second. You can't swoop in and be the caring girlfriend right now." Yes, it would look unprofessional if Arizona marched over there and pulled Callie away, but that's exactly what she felt like doing. She hated to see her girlfriend look so sad.

"DR. GREENE." Dr. Bailey broke the tension in the room with her arrival, "Attending's lounge. Now." The short woman pointed at the older doctor. A flustered orthopedic surgeon gave his resident a pat on the shoulder and then straightened his white coat as he took off for the lounge. Missing Arizona's gaze, Callie turned around and headed down another hallway.

Arizona was curious to find out what was going on before she walked away. "Bailey, what happened?"

"This doesn't concern you, Robbins." Bailey gave the blonde a pointed look for a few seconds before softening her attitude thanks to a head nod from Teddy. "Dr. Greene's patient died and it could've been prevented if he stepped in sooner to help Dr. Torres. He's getting too comfortable letting her in some of his surgeries and she's not ready yet. I was in the gallery, half way through he gave Dr. Torres the go-ahead to finish the procedure. This wasn't a clean break, the patients leg was severely messed up. Torres was asking all the right questions, but she needed to be watching and learning instead of working. Next thing I know bells and alarms are going off, Dr. Greene finally jumps in, but it was too late. I think it could've been prevented if he stepped in sooner. Worst thing is, he's making Torres take the fall for it. That woman lost her husband the day before Thanksgiving." She left it at that as she went to follow Dr. Greene down the hallway.

"That fucking prick." Arizona mumbled to herself before turning to Teddy, "She's never lost a patient before."

"Really?"

"No, we've talked about. The ortho death rate is low, and she only been assisting on some of easier surgeries. Mostly she's been observing and in the skills lab day and night. I need to find her." She took off in the same direction to look for her girlfriend. Dodging nurses, technicians, and other doctors, Arizona checked every on call room she passed. All were empty except for the fourth one. She heard light sobs on the outside, "Callie, it's me." The crying stopped for a few seconds and Arizona quickly went inside. As soon as the door was closed behind her Callie looked up with red, watery eyes. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry." More tears flowed as the brunette just put her head back down into her hands. Arizona sat beside her on the small bed and pulled her girlfriend into her embrace.

"I-I-I don't know what happened…he just died, Arizona." Her breath was shaking as she recalls the details of what happened, but right now that doesn't matter to me. "I thought I was doing everything right, Dr. Greene was right there."

"I'm sorry, Calliope. So, sorry." Unfortunately this was a moment Arizona had been reluctantly waiting for. A patients death is never easy, and the first one you experience at your own hands as a doctor is especially tough. "You'll get through this, I promise." Their private moment was interrupted by the blaring sound of Arizona's pager, "Shit."

Lifting herself out of the comfortable embrace, Callie began to fix her appearance, "It's okay, go. The kids need you."

"I'll come find you afterwards." Arizona stood up, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"It's easy to start doubting yourself, but you can't do that. This is the worst part of the job, but I know you. I know you did everything you could." The brunette weakly smiled in response as the blonde's pager went off again. As much as she didn't want to leave right now she knew she had to.

* * *

"You were great in there, Robbins." Karev excitedly exclaimed as they walked out of the scrub room together. After getting paged, both doctors had been going nonstop for hours. Arizona only had a brief moment to call her sitter between surgeries to ask her to stay with Sofia for a little while longer. "I see why they pay you the big bucks."

"You're on your way, Alex if you keep it up. You were great in there too. I'm seeing you tomorrow, right?"

"Free food, of course." Arizona saw Bailey coming down the hall and quickly excused herself from the resident.

"Great, see you later Alex. Bailey, do you have a sec?" She jogged to catch up with the older doctor who wasn't stopping for the blonde to catch up.

"Walk and talk, Robbins. I've got one more surgery before I can to go home."

"I just want to know how—"

"Ah, ah, let me stop you now. You know I can't tell you anything about what I said to Dr. Greene." Bailey was in no mood for this conversation and truthfully Arizona had nothing to do with it. She wasn't in the operating room and it didn't involve any of her patients. "Before you continue ask yourself why you really want to know. Is it because of your personal relationship with Dr. Torres or do you truly care about what happened on that operating table? I think we both know the true answer to that question. Have a great holiday, Robbins." Bailey continued her stride down the hallway.

Arizona walked to the nearest elevator and pulled out her cell phone. As she scrolled for Callie's name to shoot her a text, the elevator doors opened and off came Dr. Greene. She thought about saying something, but shook it off. Pushing the button for the lobby, she started to type out a message but stuffed her phone back in her pocket and stuck her arm out to stop the doors for closing.

"Doctor, do you a minute to talk?" Arizona asked as she walked off the elevator. He gave her a polite nod. The blonde didn't know exactly what she was going to say, but she had to come up with something quick, "What can I help you with, Dr. Robbins?"

**AN: Wherever you are you reading this I hope you and safe and well. Hope to update again soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I wasn't quite sure what direction I wanted to take the story. Also, I did change the POV about halfway, FYI.**

"Doctor Robbins?" The blonde surgeon had taken a brief pause to gather her thoughts once more and the orthopedic surgeon noticed something was off, "Doctor Robbins, are you alright?"

Shaking her head, she straightened her stance, "Yeah, sorry. I wanted to ask you—well I heard about the patient you lost earlier. The one doctor Torres was performing on." The older gentleman cocked his head to the side curiously and crossed his arms over his chest, almost defensively.

"Yes, that did happen, a very unfortunate situation. Doctor Torres is still very young and only a few months into her residency, I'm sure she will learn from this. She handled herself professionally in the OR, was paying attention, asking the right questions. As you know, sometimes things are just out of our control."

"I'm not entirely sure that's true for this circumstance." Arizona sternly replied, "It has come to my attention that you—"

"Ahhh, Doctor Greene, I've been looking all over for you." Chief Webber announced as he walked down the hall to the two doctors. "I need to have a word if you don't mind. Hello Doctor Robbins." He nodded at the fetal surgeon. The two men began walking away until the Chief stopped and turned back to Arizona. "Robbins, have you seen Doctor Torres?" He asked lowering his voice.

"No sir, not since earlier in the day. Is everything okay?"

"It will be. I'm thinking of calling a staff meeting after the holiday. This is a teaching hospital and some doctors are playing favorites. We can't have that. It's gotten a little too relaxed around here and that is partly my fault. I hope you have a good Thanksgiving." Leaning in close, he lowers his voice, "It's rumored that you and Torres are involved, and while I have my own thoughts about that, I hope you two have a good holiday together." With a warm smile, he gave her a pat on the arm and caught up with Doctor Greene as they walked away.

Desperate to get out of the hospital to see her girlfriend, Arizona went to the attending lounge to gather belongings. As she headed towards the automatic double doors at the front of the hospital, she tried calling Callie, but her phone went straight to voicemail, "Come on, Callie. Pick up." She murmured to herself.

* * *

"I was beginning to wonder if I would see you before I left." Callie opened her apartment door with a soft smile, "I'm just finishing up some packing." Closing the door behind her, Arizona followed her girlfriend into her bedroom. As far as she could tell, her roommates were not home.

Grabbing her glass off the top of her drawer, Callie took a sip of wine, "You thirsty?" The brunette offered her glass, but the blonde turned it town. Clearly she had a glass, or two, already. Understandable considering her day. A black suitcase laid on the floor half packed, while the rest of Callie's clothes were scattered on her bed, taking up half of it. Arizona couldn't help but notice a few skimpy bikinis on display in bright colors.

"Do you really need a baby blue bikini for a quick family holiday trip?" Glancing at it, Callie waved off any concern.

"It's South Beach, baby. You always need a sexy bathing suit."

"Well it's not much a suit if you ask me." Arizona quickly retorted, though she was slightly annoyed, this wasn't the conversation she wanted to get into right now. "Listen, I want to tell you something…"

"Before you say anything, can we just—" Callie paused for a moment, swirling the wine in her glass. She had one last sip before placing it on the dresser and taking a seat on the edge of the bed, "I had a bad day today, like a really bad day. I'm leaving Seattle in less than twelve hours, I'm going to be away from you, Sofia, the hospital and I'll get to clear my head a little bit. All that to say I don't want to talk, okay?" Pulling Arizona's hand gently, she guided her towards herself, "I've talked today, I've cried today, I'm over it. I just want to spend a few moments with you."

Arizona followed her girlfriends lead as Callie shifted her position from the edge of the bed to sitting back against the headboard, moving any clothes in the way to the other side of the mattress. Understanding the suggestion, the blonde crawled up onto the bed and into Callie's lap straddling her, "See, isn't this better?" The brunette offered an irresistible smile that caused Arizona to grab her by the face and plant a smoldering kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry you had a shitty day, baby."

"It's part of the gig, right?"

"Yeah, unfortunately sometimes it is." Leaning forward, Callie captured pink lips for another fiery kiss. As soon as Arizona parted her lips just a little, Callie thrust her tongue inside the warm depths of the blonde's mouth who hungrily sucked on it. Soon their tongues began to dance together, swirling and twisting like the hundreds of times they've done before. When air was needed, the brunette pulled back and lightly bit on Arizona's lower lip before fully releasing it.

A tan hand snaked up under the blonde's t-shirt until it grasped a bra-covered breast. Within seconds that hand was under the bra cup rubbing on a hardened nipple. The two locked eyes, Callie carefully watching all the reactions on her lover's face as she continued to tease the bud. Arizona threw her head back and closed her eyes relishing in the magic touch of her girlfriend. When she tweaked the nipple one way she bit down on her lip, when she pinched it another way she let out a soft moan of appreciation.

"You like that, huh?" Callie softly asked. The surgeon hummed and nodded in response. When she opened her eyes, her girlfriend was staring right at her, smirking herself. In the corner of her eye she saw the offending item again.

That blue bikini.

It wasn't the suit that her annoyed, it's more what the suit represented. Arizona didn't want to ask, but it was bugging her. It had been bugging her for a while now and this was the tipping point. She gently moved Callie's hand away from her chest.

A confused brunette scrunched up her face in question, "What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you ask me to come with you?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you ask me and Sofia to come with you to meet your family for Thanksgiving?"

"I thought we talked about this?" Callie crossed her arms and leaned back against the headboard.

"No, not really, you talked and I listened." Arizona replied, getting up from her position and standing next to the bed, "I know you said holidays are important to you and I fully get that, but you didn't even ask if I wanted to come with you. It would've taken five minutes to book tickets. Do you not want me to meet your parents?" Arizona questioned nervously, almost worried to hear the real answer.

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?" No answer. "What is it, Callie?" Arizona repeated, "I thought you said you're committed to this. To us."

"You know I am, Arizona." Callie sat up hastily. "If I'm not at the hospital I'm with you. Nearly all of my free time is with you. Want else do you want?"

"I want you to move in with me." The blonde confessed. She had been trying to talk herself out of it, but deep down that's what she wanted. To make her feel more secure in their relationship and know that Callie was truly in it for the long haul, she wanted her girlfriend to move in with her. "I want to come home to you every night. I want to know when I wake up you'll be there or at least on the mornings when you're not called in." Arizona continued with a little smile, "Sofia loves you and looks up to you, I want her to have you as someone she can count on in her life. I want us to deepen our relationship as a couple. I want us to be a family. I hear you refer to me and Sof as your family and every time you do I smile."

"Arizona…"

"Look, I appreciate the time you made to call more and us taking lunches together and stuff, but I need more. I think you want more too, but I also think you're scared a little. I understand that and I will do everything I can to ease any concerns you have." Realizing she maybe said a little too much right now, the blonde took another step away from the bed and closer to the bedroom door, "I think I should go."

"You don't have to leave right now." Callie got up to face the blonde.

"I do. I just dumped a lot on you and you deserve some time to process what I just said. Plus, I just want to hug my kid right now, so I'm going to go. I love you and I want you to have a good trip." Arizona left the apartment feeling relieved and scared. Of course she was happy that she finally said what she had been thinking, but scared because she couldn't tell what Callie was thinking. Callie had the power to break her heart and that was the most terrifying thing she's ever experienced.

* * *

Callie's POV

I couldn't sleep all night. I laid awake in bed replaying everything Arizona said to me. Thinking of different scenarios and situations. I love Arizona, of course I do, but are we ready for this next step? I guess more importantly am I ready for this next step cause clearly she is. How would work dynamics change with us? Am I suddenly Sofia's second mom? I don't know how to be a mom. What about finances? Does she want to get married soon, does she want more kids? By the time I finished dreaming up every possible situation I fell asleep, but only for an hour because I had to wake up early to get to the airport to catch my flight. Luckily I was able to sleep the entire way home to Miami and as soon as the warm sun hit my skin leaving the airport I was already feeling more awake.

"Finally you're here!" Aria swung open her front door and greeted me with a giant hug, "I just cracked open the champagne for some morning mimosas! Come in, come in." Walking into Aria's home I immediately felt calm. I love my city and I love being home, there's truly nothing like it. "I'm thinking we have breakfast out back by the pool, chill at the house and then go over to mom and dad's for dinner later."

"Sounds good." Leaving her belongings by the front door, Callie followed Aria into the kitchen and took a seat at the kitchen island.

"Good flight?" Aria began pouring the orange juice and champagne into glasses.

"I think so, I slept the whole way."

"Well that helps the time go by fast. How's work?"

I took a big gulp of my drink, "I killed someone yesterday." Aria's eyes went wide, begging me to elaborate. "Okay, so I didn't kill them exactly, but someone died on my operating table. My mentor said it wasn't my fault, sometimes those things just happen, but I feel horrible. It was the first patient I've ever lost."

"Oh Callie I'm so sorry." Coming around the island to give me a hug, Aria wrapped me up in her arms. "I'm sure you did everything you could. You're the smartest person I know."

"It just really sucks. I went into this profession to help people, not hurt them."

"Come on now, you know you can't save everyone. Even I know that."

"I know, it's just an awful feeling." Wiping away some tears, I tried to compose myself again. "I need to freshen up."

"Of course, of course." Aria let go of me and went back to preparing breakfast, "Your room is all set up upstairs. Take a few minutes and I'll have the food ready for us." Excusing myself I gathered my bag from the front door and went up the stairs to the guest room. I went into the bathroom to wash my face and change into more weather appropriate clothes. Before going back downstairs I decided to give Arizona a call over facetime.

"Not too early is it?" I asked when Arizona's face popped up on the screen. She really did look beautiful.

"Nope, me and little miss are just watching the parade. She went to the bathroom, but she'll be right back. How was your flight?"

"Good." We both were quiet for a few seconds. "I've been thinking about what you said. I thought about it all night."

"I shouldn't have sprung it on you like that." Arizona quickly interjected, "I'm glad I said it, but I think I could've handled it differently."

"No, I'm happy you said something. I want you to be honest with me, always…"

"Speaking of honesty, I there's something else. I meant to tell you last night, but the conversation went in a different direction." Sitting up in bed, she shook her head lightly to gather her thoughts, "Before I came to see you yesterday I ran into Dr. Greene. Bailey told me what happened in the OR with you and I felt like I needed to say something. I don't know all the details, but I know that I love you and I think the position he put you in was unfair. I was fully prepared to give him an earful, most likely breaking that invisible professional and personal barrier, but I don't care. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you look at it Webber interrupted us before I could really say anything. I don't know what's going to happen, but Webber said he wants to talk to all of us next week. I'm always on your side. I know I shouldn't get involved, but I wouldn't be me if I didn't."

"I can defend myself, Arizona…"

"I know."

"…but thank you for saying something, or at least trying to." She cracked a small smile. "I need you to respect the fact that Dr. Greene is my mentor. I can't have my girlfriend going after my mentor, especially since you're an attending and I'm a resident. The optics just look bad. If I need you to step in I'll let you know, but you have to let me handle this stuff on my own, okay?"

"Of course. From the beginning I always said I didn't want to come between you and your career. I know how much this means to you." Before I could respond I heard the sweet pitter patter of Sofia's feet running into Arizona's room. "Wanna say hi to Callie, sweetheart?"

"Hi Callie!" The young girls face took over the screen as she plopped down in front of mother. "I miss you a lot! When are you coming back?"

"Super soon, munchkin. I promise." The last part was more so directed at Arizona. "Save me some dessert, okay?"

"I will." Letting out a giggle, she curled herself into her mother's embrace.

"Listen, I'm going to let you ladies go, but I miss you and I'll see you soon."

"Tell your sister I said hello!" Arizona said before the two waved goodbye. As if she heard her own name, Aria knocked on my door as soon as we hung up.

"All good in here?" Aria asked coming into the room and sitting on the bed next to me, "I thought I heard you talking with someone."

"Yeah, it was Arizona and Sofia."

"It's cute that you have your own little family." Family, there's that word again. Sure it has one dictionary meaning, but family is defined differently by everyone. "Did I say something wrong?" Aria asked after a long pause.

"No, not at all. Arizona asked me to move in with her yesterday."

"No shit, really?! That's big! A little fast in my opinion, but what do I know. What are you going to do?"

"I mean I think it's where were headed anyway, I was just surprised to hear it."

"Only do it if you're one hundred percent sure. It's not just Arizona, you have to factor in Sofia. Kids are different. That said, you kind of have it made. You get the hot woman and her cute daughter. You two are like a lesbian doctor super couple."

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle at her remark, "I do kinda of like the sound of that. You don't think twenty-six is too young to settle down?"

"You're looking at it the wrong way. You're not settling down, you're leveling up. You have two people who are in your corner and love you. Not everyone has that. I have friends in their mid-thirties going on dates every weekend trying to find the right person. It seems like to me you already have your people. If you want I get help you make a pro cons list over breakfast. I can already tell you're making one in your head."

"You know me so well."

**A/N: Curious to know your thoughts about this. If you have any suggestions or things you would want to see in the story drop a comment of PM me. Stay safe!**


	18. Chapter 18

Arizona's POV

With a few blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals, Sofia made herself very comfortable on the floor in the living room. She had one of her favorite cartoons playing on the television, and was glued to the screen. Me on the other hand lost interest in the first fifteen minutes and started reading a book I started months ago. It's very rare that I make the time to read for fun, but over the past couple of days I've put a nice little dent in the book thanks to the extra free time I've had.

As I finished the latest chapter, I bookmarked the page and set the book down, "You hungry, kiddo?"

"No, I'm okay." Sofia answered back easily.

"You sure? We've got some leftovers still."

"Mommy, I'm not hungry right now." Clearly my daughter was annoyed with me asking during her favorite program. Giving it a rest, I went back to my book and continued reading until another episode of her show finished. "Can I watch another?"

"Okay, one more, but after that you're done for the day. Maybe we can do a puzzle or something?" Picking up the remote, I pressed play on the next episode and before the opening credits could finish rolling there was a knock at the door.

"She's here! It's Callie, right?" Sofia popped up with excitement and ran towards the front door. Callie said she would be coming over today, but an exact time wasn't given. Getting back in last night from Miami, I told her we would be home relaxing all day and she could come over whenever she felt like it. Pressing pause on the program, I put the remote and book down and followed my daughter to the door. As soon as she opened the door she jumped right into my girlfriends arms, "Callie!"

Callie caught her gracefully and tightened her grip on the young girl as she walked them both into the apartment, me closing the door behind them. "Mmm, I've missed my favorite girl!" Callie spun them around much to the delight of Sofia. "And I've missed my favorite woman too." Winking at me, she gave me a quick kiss on the lips while still holding Sofia in her arms.

"Are you hungry, I've got some leftovers?" I offered. Even though I pushed a ton of leftovers on Karev, I still had a good amount of Thanksgiving food leftover in the refrigerator and by now I was tired of looking at it.

"Yeah, I could eat." Nodding her head, I went into the kitchen to whip her up something while Sofia persuaded her to join her back in the living room on the floor with all her blankets and pillows. After about fifteen minutes I checked on them again and Sofia was once again glued to the television, almost forgetting Callie was there with her. Callie must've heard my presence because she turned around and got up to follow me into the kitchen. "Well this looks fantastic." She smile at the plate of food in front of her as she sat at the kitchen island.

"Please, eat as much as you want. I'm trying to get rid of it." She chuckled as she took her first bite. "Are you staying over tonight?"

With a smile on her face she flirted back, "Only if you'll have me." As she continued eating we fell into comfortable silence as I cleaned up the kitchen and Sofia continued to watch her cartoons a few feet away from us in the living room. Finally pushing her empty plate away, she nodded towards the glass doors leading to the balcony, "Wanna talk outside?"

"I guess I didn't think this all the way through." Callie noticed the chill in the air once we stepped outside. There's a reason I have a basket full of throws and blankets out here. I went over to grab one and we both wrapped up in it together as we took a sit on one of the lounge chairs, very much cuddled up. "This is much better." Grinning as she pulled my legs to lay across hers, she put an arm around the back of us to keep us close. "My parents, my dad in particular is conservative about money. His parents worked so hard for it and my dad works all day and night now to keep the family business alive now. He's afraid that anyone serious that comes into me and Aria's lives is only after our money. It's part of the reason why I can't even touch my trust fund until I'm thirty. He got burned years ago by a cousin and ever since then he's been super strict about it. If I brought you and Sofia down to meet him this past weekend I know it wouldn't have gone well. Mainly he would've gotten upset with me and put on a polite face for you, but still it wouldn't have been comfortable."

Pulling her face to look towards mine, I made sure to look deep into her eyes, "I'm not after you money, Calliope. I promise you."

"I know that, but it's going to take my dad some more convincing. I told them I was seeing someone and I was happy, but that's it. I want to introduce them to you, I just have to find the right time."

"Whenever you're ready. Thank you for telling me though cause I was going crazy thinking of all the reasons why you didn't want me to come." Leaning in, I placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I also realize I'm probably not the ideal person they envisioned you dating. I mean if Sofia brought someone home that was ten years older with a kid I'd have a few reservations too." As much as we don't talk about the thing, it's still something we're both aware of.

"Yeah that may take a little convincing too, but my mom loves kids and I know she'll adore Sofia. Just like I adore her, and I really adore you." Callie peppered kisses down my cheek and on my neck. Glancing back inside the apartment, Sofia is thankfully still glued to the television and not giving us any thought. I moved my neck a little to give Callie more room to play with and she eagerly took advantage. Her warm tongue ran across parts of my neck before she began sucking and nipping at the wet skin. "To answer your other question, yes."

Moving my head to look at her clearly, I stopped myself from getting too lost in her touch, "Wait, are you serious?"

"Mhmm." Callie nodded looking at me. "I mean I think we have some details and other things to work out, but yeah. I want to move in with you." Smiling like a kid in the candy store, I pulled the blanket up over us just a little more so I could kiss her like I really wanted to. The moan I let out when Callie accepted my tongue into her mouth vibrated through my whole body as she continued to inch a hand up my jean-covered thigh. After a few more seconds of passionate kissing we began to slow down and untangle ourselves from each other.

"We can talk a little tonight if you want, about the details of all of this."

"I'd like that." Callie got up from the seat and began folding the blanket, "What's on tap for the rest of the day?"

"I actually need to go the store and get some non-holiday food for dinner and Sof's lunches. Do you mind staying with her?"

"Not at all." Tossing the blanket into the basket, we two walked back inside from the balcony.

"Do you want me to pick up anything for you? What do you normally get at the store?"

"Anything you get is fine. Most of my meals come from the hospital anyway."

"Mommyyyy." Sofia's began to beg as the credits of her program began rolling indicating that it was done.

"I already told you, Sof. That was your last episode. Callie is going to stay here with you while I go to the store. Play a game or something. No more television." I knew if I looked at her too long I would give in to her cute pout so I quickly grabbed my bag and keys and headed for the door.

"We'll figure something out." Callie winked at me.

* * *

After putting Sofia down for the night, I walked back into my room, I guess now it's to be _our _room to join Callie in bed for the evening. "Looking at anything interesting?"

Putting her phone down she turned her attention to me, "Not really, just setting my alarm. It was nice not having to hear it for a few days."

"I definitely agree with you there." Fluffing the pillows and pulling the duvet up to cover us, we closed the small gap between us in bed as we both lay on our sides facing each other. "So what are you going to tell Edwards and Wilson?"

"I actually thought about that a little tonight. Since I already signed the lease I'm going to keep paying rent until they can find someone to move in. I am going to miss them." She said reflectingly, "Sometimes we just had impromptu movie nights and it was nice to come home and vent about work with them."

"You know they can come over whenever you want. This is now going to be our home. I want you to feel as comfortable here as you did at your own place."

"I know, it's just going to be different. I'll tell them soon though. I guess I need to find some time to pack all my stuff up. Not sure if I should put my big furniture in storage or just sell it?"

"Well we could get a bigger dresser or if you want your own we can rearrange some stuff around in here." I offered glancing around the room. "Also, you don't have to pay for anything here. I can—"

"Arizona, no." Callie interjected quickly, "That wouldn't be fair and if we're going to do this together it needs to be fair."

"I just don't want you to stress or worry about certain things, at least not now."

"I appreciate that, I do, but I want to contribute and I can." She said matter-of-factly, "And I want to help out with Sofia. I know I typically leave earlier than you in the mornings, but I can make her breakfast and help her get dressed. It'll help us bond more and give you some extra time. On my off days I can drop her at school."

Caressing her face, I couldn't help but smile at her words, "I love that you love her."

"Of course I love her. She's amazing, which isn't surprising since you're her mother."

"We're going to figure this out. All of it. I'm just really glad you're here."

"Yeah?"

"Oh absolutely." Moving my hand away from her face, I put it around her hips to pull us closer. Our legs intertwined like they normally always do when we're this close. "I've never met anyone like you, Calliope. You just make me excited and happy all the time." I placed a kiss on her lips. "I've also never dated someone with such an incredible ass." Letting out a boisterous laugh, she kissed me again as I slid a hand into the backside of her pajama pants and grabbed a handful of her delicious backside.

"Well lucky for you it's all yours, babe."

Lowering my voice, I gave her butt another squeeze, "I do like the sound of that."

"I am one hundred percent all yours, Arizona Robbins." I never really thought of myself as a possessive person, but when it comes to my Calliope I think I kind of am. The thought of someone else being with her or just looking at her in a certain way brings out the green-eyed monster in me.

"You are so sexy, you know that?" Blushing a little, she turned her face away from me, "No, seriously you are and I will tell you every day until you fully believe it. And it's not even how you look physically, I mean don't get me wrong that's part of it, but it's your personality and how you carry yourself."

"You know I think I'm going to really enjoy living together if it means you giving me compliments all the time."

"Hey, I'm happy to do it."


	19. Chapter 19

Callie's POV

Lunch has recently become my favorite part of the day. Not because of the food, in fact I rarely eat during my lunch break, but it's because I get a few minutes away from Bailey and her service. Don't get me wrong, I love her and am learning so much, but she can be hard to keep up with. For a small person, she has a big and demanding presence. She expects a lot of us residents and sometimes it can be difficult to make her happy. With Dr. Greene, it was easy and we developed such an easy rhythm, but ever since Webber decided to switch things up, I haven't been with Dr. Greene or done any orthopedic work. I know it's useful to learn general surgery, but ortho is my calling and I just wish I could go back to it. For one thing it didn't leave me so tired, sure we had some long surgeries, but there wasn't that much pressure and high stakes – usually. I wouldn't have to sneak off to on call rooms to recharge during the middle of the day, I could actually eat lunch and not catch up on some much needed rest.

Upon hearing the door crack open, my eyelids fly open, "I thought I'd find you in here." Arizona steps in and locks the door behind her. Thankfully she keeps the lights off and kicks off her sneakers to join me on the bed.

"It's my go to spot nowadays." As soon as she's next to me she drapes an arm across my chest and pulls me in close to her. "How's your day going?"

"Had a touch and go surgery earlier, but the patient is stable now. Wilson's on my service this week and she's pretty good in the OR. You?"

"Another busy morning with Bailey. She let me assist on a liver repair, which is pretty cool." I'm trying to convince myself more than anyone, but Arizona can hear the disdain in my voice.

"You'll be back with Dr. Greene soon. It's important to learn everything before you settle into one specialty."

"I know." I release a heavy sigh and turn my attention away from the boring ceiling to face my gorgeous girlfriend. "I've missed you."

Searching my face, she smiles back at me, "Me too." Our lips meet for a gentle and familiar kiss. A hand comes up to cup the side of my face and she deepens the kiss with a suggestive moan as her tongue explores the warm depths of my mouth. I blindly reach out to grab her leg and run my hand up her scrub-covered thigh. She begins to slowly withdraw her lips away from mine, but I pull her back in for a few more seconds to savor her touch.

"We've been living together for three weeks and I think that's the most action I've gotten." She chuckles lightheartedly. As we both kind of expected, our schedules have been demanding. The times we are home in the evening together we're both tired, only having a few minutes of cuddle time before we fall asleep. And the days we aren't as worn out, Sofia has joined us in our bed. With the living situation still being relatively new, Sof thinks it's a sleepover all the time, which I guess it technically is, but with her in bed between us it does limit our alone time. "But just think, this time next week we'll be off from work and hopefully out searching for a Christmas tree to decorate."

"I know you're off, but I did say I'd be available if they hospital needs me since we'll be in town."

"Can I use my attendings powers to ask Chief to _not _call you in? I want to enjoy our holiday break without worrying that you'll be called away from me and Sof."

"Arizona…"

"I know, I know that wouldn't be fair and I'm not even sure I could do that, but it was a nice idea."

"Speaking of ideas, what do you want for Christmas?"

"This may sound a little cheesy, but I just want the three of us together. You, me and Sof. With our busy schedules and Sof's school and extra curriculars, we've just been all over the place. I talked with my mom and she's thinking about coming out to visit us. Sof love's decorating holiday cookies with her."

Rubbing her back, I nod in response, "That does sound nice. So just to clarify, no gift?"

"I mean I'm not _opposed _to any gifts, but don't feel like you have to get me something."

"Well maybe if your mom does decide to come in town, we can have her watch Sofia while we go shopping for her. It's our first Christmas together, I want to go all out for her."

"Even though mall shopping is madness around the holiday, I'll never object to going out with you. I'll check in with my mom later today. I should be getting out of here at a decent time, what about you?"

"Bailey made it clear that her schedule is my schedule, so who knows." And as if on cue, my pager goes off. "Noooooo." I sit up to retrieve the noisy device just to confirm that it is in fact my receiver going off, "I'm sorry, baby."

Sitting up and straightening herself up, she lets out a annoyed sigh, "Bailey or the lab?"

"The lab with Bailey's reports." I confirm.

"Okay, well the lab can wait a few moments." Pulling me back into her embrace, I settle in her lap and she swiftly lifts my scrub top above my head. "You don't mind waiting, do you?"

"Absolutely not." Her arms wrap around my waist to keep me close as she places a trail of kisses down the middle of my chest. When she reaches the material of my bra she kisses me back up the same way, this time taking a slight left when she reaches my neck. I lean my head back to give her as much room as she wants. "I have definitely missed your lips on me."

Matching my whisper, she moves away from my neck to look at me in the eyes, "Oh yeah? Anywhere in particular?"

My arms circle around her neck and pull her face close. "Everywhere." She pulls my right breast out of the bra cup, my nipple immediately perking up due to the chilly temperature in the room. Massaging the flesh in her hand, she continues to look at me, albeit with a naughty smile this time.

"Well one of my favorite places to have my lips on you is between your legs. Easily." She continues in a suggestive tone, "I can tell when you really want it cause you spread your legs so wide for me. It's incredibly hot. And that first little moan you let out when you feel me kiss you down there. It's like music to my ears…"

"I should probably go now…"

"….Oh and of course your breasts." Happily ignoring my weak plea to get back to work, she just continues on. "I love having my lips on your chest. I love sucking my lips around your nipples. I know you love when I flick them with my tongue." She adds with a wink. "I also know you love when I—" My pagers goes off again, halting her words and my rising libido.

"Perhaps we should finish this later." She kisses the top of my exposed breast before covering it back up with my bra.

"You don't play fair." With my scrub top back on, I stay in her lap a few seconds more. "Getting me all worked up and now we can't do anything about it."

"Well maybe not now." She gives me a quick kiss on the lips and a tap on the ass as I get pull myself away from her. "And tell Bailey I want that ass home at a normal time tonight, please!"

Smiling as I open the door to leave, "I'll be sure to tell her just like that."

* * *

As I walk through the front door close to eight o'clock at night, I hear Arizona's soft, sweet voice reading a bed time story to Sofia. I head towards the young girls room and just like I imagined, Sofia is covered in blankets, with a stuffed animal under her arm. Arizona, sitting on the edge of the small bed with a book open in her arms.

"See, I told you should she be home before you went to bed." Arizona waves me into the room, I quickly make my way over to Sofia's bed and kneel before it.

"Hi my sweet girl." I greet the sleepy child, pushing some hair out of her face, "How was your day?"

"It was okay." Sofia replies with a small yawn. "We missed you at dinner."

"I missed you all too. I want you to get some rest, okay? I'll see you in the morning."

"Mmkay." I lean forward to give her a kiss goodnight on her forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too, kiddo."

"There's some leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry." Arizona offers, "I'll be done in here in a few minutes."

"Take all the time you need." I assure her, "I think I'm just going to take a shower." As I leave the room, I close the door behind me and head to our bedroom. Twenty minutes later after a steamy yet relaxing shower, I return to the bedroom fully clothed in pajamas.

"Feel better?"

"Much!"

"You know I think she may sleep in her room all night tonight." Arizona whispers even though the bedroom door is closed. "She's super tired and I think she's finally starting to realize that you're here every night now."

"Well that's good, especially since I am." Propping myself up on some pillows, I lay on my side to give my full attention to Arizona, "So how did your day go?"

"No babies died today so that's always good. Plus I got to make out and feel up a brunette in an on-call room, so that's _really _good."

"Funny, I did the same with a blonde." I lightheartedly tease, "Figure that. She was talking a little dirty too."

"Oooh, I bet you liked that, huh?" Moving from her end of the bed into mine, she comes to lay on top of me. I pull the covers up halfway over her back as we make a little cocoon for ourselves.

"I did." With one hand on the back of her head and the other sliding down the backside of her pajama pants, I hold her close as we lock lips once again. There's something about kissing your lover in the comfort of your own room in your bed that makes it more intimate. Even though it's intense, the kiss isn't rushed. We take our time savoring each touch, each moan, and each swipe of the tongue. Our heads slowly tilt from side to side as we explore different angles. Our tongues play against each other, always battling for dominance.

"If there's one thing we've mastered, it's the art of kissing, Calliope." After a quick breather, she places another open-mouthed kiss on me. "I could do that for hours with you."

"That's a goal I'm willing to work towards." I notice the pensive look she's giving me, a clear way to tell something's on her mind. "What is it?"

"Well you used to come home and tell me all about your day with Dr. Greene and the past couple of days you never talk about what you did with Bailey. I know it's not ortho, but she does cool stuff. She's also very innovative."

"Oh, well, I guess I just don't find it as exciting. You know that."

"I think it's time to rotate again. I'll casually bring it up to Webber during our next meeting."

"No, no, no. I'm fine, I am. I like Bailey, I just don't like general surgery. It's okay though. I didn't like history in high school, but I dealt with it, passed, and moved on. Don't get involved on my behalf, okay? Please."

"I just want you happy."

"And I am. Your tongue was just down my throat and I have a hand on your ass, trust me, I'm happy."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll stay out of it." She concedes. "I don't like it, but I'll abide by it."

"We talked about this. My work in the hospital is my concern unless it directly affects you, okay? It's already hard enough as it is."

Genuinely concerned, she shifts her position so she's sitting on my thighs face-forward, giving me all her attention. "What do you mean?"

"Well for starters I am still learning and processing a bunch of new information every day, and then there's us. I know people whisper about our relationship. I think I get it more than you. I'm the resident sleeping with her older attending." I've definitely seen some looks in the operation rooms from nurses. Not to mention the looks I get in the cafeteria from people I don't even work with. Gossip flies around the hospital as soon as it gets out.

"That makes it sound so casual."

"That's cause they don't know the truth, but I'm not going to waste my energy defending myself. I—we know what's real." I can tell she's upset, which is part of the reason why I hesitated bringing it to her attention. Arizona loves to get involved even when she doesn't need to. "It is what it is."

"No, I don't like that. Give me names."

"Arizona, no."

"You said I can't get involved in your hospital stuff until it directly involves me, well this directly involves me. So I want names."

"I don't have names. It's just subtle looks here and there. Honestly, I just try to ignore it. It doesn't make me uncomfortable, it's more annoying than anything."

"I'm sorry, Calliope." Arizona starts while interlocking our fingers, "I hate that."

"It's fine, really. I've got more important things to focus on. I want to get through the next few days and then spend some quality time with you and Sof."

"Speaking of Sof, I really think we may be free from a sleep over tonight. She would've come in by now."

"You do have a point." Raising a gleeful eyebrow, I gently push her on her back and roll on top of her. "Shall we continue?"

"You know me, I love a good high-school make out session." She leans up to kiss my lips again, but I pull back.

"I was thinking we take things up a notch." Without waiting for a reply, I slide down under the covers and begin kissing across her lower abdomen. As my lips move lower, I pull her sleep shorts down halfway and begin kissing her across her lavender underwear. "I like this color on you."

A breeze of cool air hits me once she lifts up the covers, "Noted." She smiles.

"Hey, no peaking." I pull the covers back down and help her shimmy out of her shorts. Once they are off her I drop them over the edge of the bed and then situate myself between her legs once more. Propping her legs up, I wrap my arms around her thighs and begin peppering kisses on the inside of her left thigh. As I get closer and closer to her center, I bypass that area and continue laying kisses on the inside of her right thigh. I notice a damp spot forming on her underwear and her sweet arousal scent hits my nose.

"Honey…"

"Be patient."

She lifts up the covers once more, "No, I mean I think she's coming."

"Listen, the only person who's about to come is you, so if you just—"

"I'm serious, babe. Pass me my shorts." Reluctantly I reach out and grab her shorts off the floor and move back up her body in a huff.

"I was just about to get to the good stuff, and by good stuff I mean your fabulous vagina." She playfully hits me on the head with her shorts before reaching down and putting them back on.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've been inside you? Too long. I think your paranoid, she's not coming."

"It's instinctual, trust me."

"Fine." I roll off her and return to my side of the bed. "I still think you're wrong."

"You're outta your mind if you think I don't want you buried between my legs right now…" Her sultry voice deepens as she moves in to continue whispering in my ear, "…ever since this afternoon I've been on edge waiting to come for you."

"Damn, babe." Just as I was about to turn my head and kiss her, a knock interrupts us.

"Mommy, can I come sleep with you and Callie?" Sofia peaks her head in the room with her eyes half open.

"Of course, honey. Come right in." Arizona smiles in satisfaction. "See, it's a mother's intuition." Without objecting, I open the covers and make room for Sofia right between us.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had half the chapter written and then fell off. Comments/suggestions always welcome. I did begin a new full time job so I apologize if chapters take longer to post. I promise I'm always thinking about the story, it's just a matter of me finding time to sit down and write. I hope you're safe and well wherever you are reading this! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Considering this fast update, you could say I found some time to right last night lol. By far my longest chapter for this story. I can't promise they will all be this long, I just didn't feel like breaking it into two parts. Anyway, hope you like it!**

Arizona's POV

Funny how I thought with my mother in town things would slow down. Ever since she got here she's been running me and Sofia all over town. I guess Callie is a little lucky she's still working. We picked up a Christmas tree, hung Christmas lights around the apartment, found a local caroling group that she just insisted Sofia and I participate in with her, and bake three dozen cookies - with one dozen she gave to Callie to take to the hospital. It's been fun, no doubt, but I just wish Callie could participate, but I know she's working tirelessly. Truth be told, having residents is nice because it does give us attendings time off during the holidays, I just didn't expect it would be the resident I'm in love with clocking all those hours.

"Darling, set the table please. Dinner is almost ready." Barbara instructs me from the kitchen where she's putting the finishing touches on her famous mashed potatoes . "Will Callie be joining us tonight?"

"She will! She texted me a few minutes ago telling me she was on her way home." Grabbing four plates from the cabinet, I begin setting them around the table. "Sof, go wash up for dinner, please." Sofia has thoroughly enjoyed her winter break. All she does is hang out with my mom and watch holiday movies. She scampers away into her room as I grab cups and silverware.

"I remember when you first started, you missed two Thanksgivings, one Christmas, and my 65th birthday party. I know you were saving lives, but that doesn't make it any easier."

"It's the job, mom."

"I know, I know." She says shaking her head. "It just sucks sometimes." I bring the bowl of potatoes to the table along with a plate of green beans.

"Callie's home!" Sofia scurries to the front door as she hears the familiar jiggle of Callie's keys opening the front door.

"Perfect timing!" My mother grins satisfied. Dropping her bag, keys, and jacket by the front door, Callie picks up Sofia and wraps her up.

"Boy am I glad to see you, honey." Sofia smiles and rests her head on Callie's shoulder. "It smells amazing in here."

"It's the Christmas tree!" Sof exclaims.

"I don't know, kiddo. I think it's this masterpiece right here." Pulling her roasted chicken out of the oven, my mother carries it to the middle of the table. Nothing puts a smile on my mother's face more than a table full of food she happily prepared. "It's time to eat!" My mother and I sit at the table as Callie enters the dining area with Sofia still in her arms.

"Can we have fuzzy apple juice tonight?"

"Sure thing, Sof." I reply, "There's a chilled bottle of sparkling cider in the fridge, Cal." She goes to retrieve it and brings it with her to the table.

"Can I eat with you, Callie?" Sofia sweetly asks.

"Sof, you're a big girl, you can sit in your own seat."

"It's okay, I don't mind."

"Well I for one find it adorable that Sofia loves Callie so much." Barbara gushes. "Callie, you must try my potatoes. I make them all the time during the holiday season."

"Yeah, it's why I always gain five pounds between Christmas and New Year's." I chime in. My mom plops a big spoonful on the plate in front of Callie and Sof. Everyone watches as my girlfriend takes a bite, waiting with anticipation for her response.

"Definitely the best mashed potatoes I've ever had." Callie smiles. "What's the recipe?"

"Oh that right there is a Robbins secret. When you become a Robbins I'll share it with you." Callie and I make eye contact with each other at the subtle hint of marriage from my mother, but decide to move past it. I continue placing food on Callie's plate, enough for her and Sof since they are sitting together. "So, what's on tap for tomorrow?"

"Well since Callie is thankfully off tomorrow we were thinking you could hang back with Sofia for an hour or two while we go to the mall for some last minute shopping."

"Can we build gingerbread houses, grandma?!" Sofia cheerfully asks.

"That sounds like a great idea. We can bake all the cookie pieces we need and by the time they cool and become ready to decorate your mom and Callie should be back and we can all decorate together."

"Yess!" Sofia exclaims. "What are you going to buy, mama?"

"Oh it's a surprise."

"Well as long as Santa gets me everything on my list I'll be happy."

"Everything, huh?" Callie asks. "Well how many items are on your list?"

"Uhhh...20?" Sofia guesses. "I really want more games for my Switch."

"Sofia, I'm sure you have every game possible for that thing." I reply, taking another bite. My mother just watches with amusement.

"Nooo. Kelly at school has a game I don't. She showed me during recess." Sofia goes on and on about what she wants as we continue eating dinner.

* * *

"You know we're supposed to be shopping for Sof right?"

"I know, I know and we will, but here, smell this first." I hold another candle up to Callie's nose as she stands behind me. We've been standing here for a few minutes as I browse through candles, thankfully Callie is indulging me with this. "Good, right?"

"Yeah, I like it." Somehow I found the one store that's not super crowded in the mall and had to stop in.

"Am I boring you?"

"Not at all, babe." Callie says resting her chin on my left shoulder.

"I just really think candles are good, practical gifts. They last a while, and make any room smell good. I should get a few just in case we get invited to a holiday party or something. I don't want to show up empty handed."

"And if we don't get invited anywhere?" Callie asks, her arms coming around my waist as she moves herself closer to me.

"Then we'll have an abundance of candles!"

"We could use them in a bathroom one evening. Set a few while we take a bath."

"I like the way you're thinking." I turn my head to give her a quick kiss on the lips, "Maybe I should get a few more."

"I'll go get us a basket." A few minutes later we leave the candle store hand in hand and heads towards the electronics store.

"Give me a sec." I pull up Sofia's gift list on my phone. "I always make her write out what she wants in her letter to Santa before I send it off. That way I can take a picture before I mail it out."

"Wait, you actually send it to the North Pole?"

"There's an address that people can use and the postal people actually send it somewhere. It's kinda cool. Now that I'm looking at this list, all it says is, 'more Switch games.' That could be anything. She also has more clothes, more coloring stuff, some kind of light up doll, and at the very bottom she wrote 'maybe books'".

"I swear I love your kid." Callie chuckles, "All right, well let's get to it." A little over an hour and we're finally walking out the store with bags of gifts. We found most of all the gaming stuff we needed.

"I say we hit the food court then go look for some clothes."

"Nothing like greasy mall food to make a mall trip complete." Callie says, leading me towards the food court, navigating the hordes of people around us. "This was just what I needed today. I actually feel like a human again and not a worn-down doctor in training."

"Aw, I'm glad. I like being out with you." I raise our laced hands and kiss the back of her hand. "We'll have to bring back date night. I know it can't be every week, but at least once a month."

"I 100% agree. Oh, you know what?" Callie stops in her tracks, "I forgot one last gift in the electronics store. I put it on hold and forgot to pick it up at the cashier."

"Well let's just go back and get it."

"It'll be quick, I'll go get it. You get us some food and find us a table. Just text me where you end up sitting."

"Okay, hurry back." I call after her as she turns to leave. Not even five minutes later I get a call from her on my phone, "Don't tell me they took your item off hold already."

"No, no, I got it, but I did just get called into the hospital."

"Ugh, seriously?" In an instant my whole mood drops. "Damnit."

"I know, it blows. I'll just catch an Uber over there. It's close by."

"Don't be ridiculous, Callie. I'll drive you."

"No, finish shopping for Sof. I'll call you when I'm done and you can pick me up."

"Callie, let me take you." I plead, stepping out of the food line. "Like you said, it's close by and I'll just come back."

"Too late. I'm already outside and see my ride pulling up now."

"Fine, but seriously call me and I'll come pick you up. I don't care if it's late."

"Will do, love you"!" She says before hanging up.

"Great, now I have to back to the end of the line." I mumble to myself.

* * *

"Oh Sof that looks amazing!" Admiring my daughters handy work on her gingerbread house, I take a few tricks from her and use M&Ms to decorate the top of my house. I spent another hour finishing up holiday shopping before returning home. Just like they said, my mother and Sofia were putting together the gingerbread houses as I was walking through the front door.

"All done! Now it just needs a little loving from Callie and it will be complete." My mother grins as she finishes putting together Callie's blank cookie house. "When do you think she'll be home anyway?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, mom." As if on cue my phone rings, but sadly it's not Callie. "Oh look, Teddy's calling!"

"Tell her to stop by, we've got lots of cookies to decorate."

"Well hello, Theodora. Come by the apartment. We've got cookies and cider!" I answer excitedly. "Plus, Sofia misses her favorite aunt!" I look to my daughter who just grins and nods.

"Tell sweet Sof I said hello. I was calling to let you know Callie's in the hospital."

"Oh yeah I know, she got called in like an hour ago. Is it super busy? I mean my mom is here and can watch Sof if they need me to come in"

"Arizona, Callie's _in _the hospital." Teddy says directly, "She was in the OR and fainted." Quickly standing from my seat, I run into my bedroom to grab my keys. "She has an emergency contact on file, but I figured I'd call you. They moved her into room-"

"I'm on my way, text me the room number." Hanging up on Teddy, I slip on some shoes, grab my keys off the dresser and head towards the front door. "I gotta go, be good for grandma, Sof."

Within fifteen minutes I'm walking down the hallway corridor towards Callie's room. Through the glass window, I see a group of doctors around her bed.

"What the hell happened?!" I ask bursting through her door. All the doctors look at me, but my eyes are only focused on Calliope. She's sitting up in bed, alert, and by the sounds of things just finished laughing.

"I'm fine, just had a little fall." Callie says trying to diffuse the situation.

"She's fine, Dr. Robbins." Chief Webber tells me. "We've run all necessary tests. Some of her levels were low as a result of not eating enough. It's also come to our attention she's been having headaches…"

"Minor headaches!" Callie adds for clarification.

"Minor or not, that's often a symptom of something else."

"Let me see her chart, please." Wilson hands it over and I quickly scan it over. Like they said, nothing major, a drop in blood pressure, but that's pretty much it.

"Low blood pressure levels, fatigue, and stress are the main factors that probably caused this fall." Wilson reports.

"We'll give you two sometime." Webber says, "Wilson, Bailey wants an update in the OR, if she needs an assist scrub in." Wilson nods and exits. "I told Callie she's free to leave as long as she goes home with you so she's under doctor supervision."

"Thanks Chief." Callie says as the tall man leaves the room. "I'm really fine, Arizona. I feel better already." Sensing my nervousness, she grabs my hand and pulls me down to sit next to her on the bed. "I haven't been taking care of myself."

"Is Bailey working you too hard, cause I swear-"

"Arizona, no. It's not her at all. I've been skipping meals to either study up on cases or sneak a few naps in. I thought I could balance it all, but clearly my body had other plans."

"I should've drove you. I knew I should've drove you." I scold myself, "The past couple of days you've been sleeping on the couch since you gave my mom your spot in bed. I knew we should've got the hotel room."

"No, there was no way I was going to let your mom sleep on the couch. And no one wants to sleep in a hotel and be away from their family during the holidays. I offered. I wanted her to be around for Sof."

"Well we're getting her a room tonight. You're sleeping in bed with me."

"That's not necessary."

"Seriously Callie this isn't a fight you want to start because you will lose. You're literally in a hospital bed right now."

"Well let me at least get her a room at my family hotel. I'll make sure it's the nicest one possible." She reaches for her phone on the nearby table, but I quickly push her hand away. "I will call, you rest. I need to update my mom anyway, I left in such a hurry." Caressing the side of her face, I look at her for even the slightest sign of discomfort. "Are you really okay? Tell me, Calliope."

"I'm good, babe, I promise. Come here." She pulls me in by the back of my neck and connects our lips. "I love you. I'm fine, and I'm sorry for freaking you out." We share another kiss, this one deeper than the first. The sound of a throat clearing pulls us apart.

"Dr. Bailey, hi." Callie sits up straight in bed. "How's the patient?"

"Aht, I'll ask the questions, Torres. How are you?" She asks, stepping in the room. "Wilson updated me, but I wanted to check for myself."

"I'm fine. I promise. I got some fluids in me and had a lunch from the cafeteria, one of the good ones."

"Good, that's what I want to hear. Listen, part of being a good doctor is being able to care for yourself." She continues, softening her voice. "If you ever feel like you can't do your job, let me or someone know."

"I will."

"Alright good, you two can get back to lip locking now. I'll go update our patient's family. The surgery went well. I don't want to see you in this hospital for at least three days." Just as Bailey leaves, Teddy answers.

"You know there's always a resident or two who faints during their first year, I just didn't think it would be you, Torres."

"Neither did I."

"Thanks for calling me, Teddy."

"Of course. I wouldn't have heard the end of it if I didn't." Teddy replies, "Everything okay though, right?"

"Yeah, I'm going to take her home, stuff her full of food, and make sure she gets a solid eight hours of sleep."

"Oooh, do me next!" Teddy laughs.

"Come by, my mom and Sof both want to see you!"

"It's okay, you guys seem like you need a family night."

"You are my family, Teddy. Please come by."

"Fine, I have an hour left here and then I'll stop by for a little. Glad you're good, Torres." Teddy smiles and walks out of the room.

"I'm going to call my mom and the hotel then we'll go."

"Sounds good." She gives me a peck on the lips before I leave the room.

* * *

Like she said, Teddy came by and spent some of the early evening with us. Upon hearing about what happened to Callie, but mother fully understood the new sleeping arrangement, but just like any best friend would, Teddy stepped in and offered to house my mother for the night. With Teddy being alone, it she felt comfortable having a motherly figure around. They then both decided to invite Sofia to their slumber. Teddy promised her all the hot cocoa and holiday movies she could enjoy. After they left, Callie went down for a nap and I got started wrapping all the gifts we got from the mall earlier. Callie was still down after I finished all the presents, so I decided to watch "It's A Wonderful Life" in bed until I fell asleep too.

"Oh no, I woke you didn't I?" Callie asked creeping back into the bedroom. I heard her get up in the middle of the night and leave the room. "I just needed a glass of water. Go back to bed."

"You okay? What time is it anyway?" I asked, rubbing my eyes open and adjusting to the dark room.

"A little after three in the morning. I didn't realize my nap turned into a full blown slumber, so now I'm up. I think I may go sit in the living room and read or something." She said settling back into bed putting her glass down on the nightside table.

"You don't have to do that." Lightly grabbing at her shirt, I pull her in for a kiss, "Mm, you taste a little sweet. Almost sugary."

"I may have snuck a cookie or two while I was in the kitchen." Thanks to the stream of light coming in our room thanks to the night moon, I'm able to see Callie's face and all her features clearly.

"You look rested."

"It's because I am. I think I almost slept ten hours. I couldn't tell you the last time I got more than six."

"Three full meals a day, okay? No more quick snacks here and there. You're a doctor, you're important, you need energy."

"Well you know I do have a lot of energy right now." A hand snakes under the covers dips under my pajama pants and underwear. She runs her hand over my curls and slips a finger between my folds. Pulling her in for another kiss, I latch onto her lips as she slowly runs a finger up and down my slit. My legs instinctively open wider and she adds another finger. As our languid kiss continues, I feel my arousal growing and I know Callie does too. Her fingers run through my folds faster, collecting a lot of wetness in the process. "God, I've missed you."

"You have no idea, baby." I reply, "Why do you think I'm getting so wet already?" She pulls her hand up to her mouth and sucks on her two fingers. Without breaking eye contact, I push my bottoms away and kick them out the bed. "Get naked." She quickly strips herself and moves down the bed to between my legs, much like she was the other night before we stopped.

"Fuck, you're the sexiest person alive. Spread your legs for me, baby." I comply with her demand and pull the covers off of her.

"I'm watching this time."

"Please do." Callie smirks before sticking her tongue and taking a swipe at my wet sex. A pleasurable moan leaves my mouth at the touch. She replaces her tongue with her fingers again, looking up to watch me. "You like that, huh?"

"So fucking much."

"Take off your shirt." She orders with her fingers circling my entrance. As soon as it's off me she sinks her fingers deep inside my warm depths.

"Argghh!." I call out loudly. "Yess, baby, yess." Pulling out, she pushes them in again, this time harder. Thrusting her fingers inside, I grab onto the sheets next to me and pounds into me. Callie's eyes are staring at my bouncing breasts, which I know is a major turn on for her. "I want your tongue, baby. Give me your tongue." Her deft tongue replaces her fingers and I know it won't take much longer. She swirls and curls herself inside of me with her masterful tongue. I grab the back of her head and pull her impossibly closer to my drenched center. "D-don't stop….fuck me, yes, just like that….k-keep going…." The sounds of our loving making fill the room and I swear it's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Well, besides her calling out my name in ecstasy. Her head moves up to suck on my clit and I can barely get any words out. Two hands forcefully grab my breasts and she begins pinching and pulling on my nipples. "Callie...baby...I'm gonna come….oh fuck, I'm gonna…"

"Do it." She manages to call out with lips still around my pulsing clit. The final brush of her tongue over my sensitive nub pushes me over the edge. My orgasm rips through me like a hurricane and I lose all my senses. I push her away from my clit and down to my wet folds. She licks up everything, pushing her face deeper into my sex to get every last drop.

"Come here…" I urge her breathlessly.

"Nope, not done."

"We can go again in a second, I just want you up here with me." Removing her mouth, she places a kiss on my blonde curls and comes to straddle my lap. "That was fucking amazing."

"You taste so good, baby." I almost blush, but her lips on mine prevent that from happening. I gladly accept her excited tongue in my mouth and grab onto her naked hips. She begins rocking her hips on me and I can feel her arousal on my naked skin.

"Is that from?"

"Mhmm." She moans into my mouth. "You did this to me." She says disconnecting our lips. As much as Calliope gets turned on by my wetness, I get equally excited by hers. She moves her wet sex down over my pelvic bone and grinds herself on my lower hips. "You feel that? How fucking soaked I am right now." Rearranging our limbs, she puts a leg under mine and angles her lower body so our sexes touch.

"Oh wow, this feels…."

"I know." Callie smiles. I slip a hand between us and spread myself open as she breathlessly grinds herself into me. "This feels so good." Our clits brush against each other, sending shivers and excitement through both of us. I can feel the arousal pouring out her and onto me. We pull each other close, trying to milk this delicious friction for all it's worth.

"Arizona...Arizona!" Her voice raises up.

"I'm right here. Let go. I'm right t-t-there with you." More expletives are shouted as we combust against each other. She rests her head on my shoulder as I rub a hand up and down her back. "Why don't we do that more often?" She lets out a light chuckle. "Talk about a stress reliever." Full on laughing now, she lifts her head and pulls back to look at me. "Kiss me, you goof." We share a short kiss before she untangle herself from me and rolls off me.

"I have something for you."

"Another orgasm? I'm ready, I just need another minute." Her naked body gets out of bed and walks over to the chair in the corner with her jacket and some clothes on it. I reach for her bedside water glass and take a few sips, all while keeping my eyes glued to her glorious ass that's currently bent over. "Damn you're sexy."

"Close your eyes."

"And miss that view? Absolutely not." Shaking my head, I put the glass back down. "I just want to squeeze it and kiss it, yeah I definitely want to kiss it."

"If you close your eyes, I'll let you. Now, swing your legs over and sit on the edge of the bed." I comply with the order and patiently wait. Within seconds she's standing in front of me, well at least I think she is based on my senses. I feel her standing between my legs and my hands instantly grab her backside.

"I am one lucky woman, that's for sure."

"Open your eyes." When I do I see a small velvet pouch in her right hand. "So remember when I said I had to go back and pick up something from the electronic store. Well I lied. I had to go pick this up from the jewelry shop. I've been searching online for something to get you and I got a text that it was ready for pick up while we were at the mall. I know it's super early, and it's super early on Christmas Eve morning, but my sister and I used to give one gift to each other on Christmas Eve and I wanted to do that with you, so I got you this." Opening the pouch a diamond heart necklace falls out. "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? I love it." I take it from her hand and hold it up. "It's beautiful, Calliope. No one's ever gotten me jewelry before."

"It's white gold. Not entirely sure what that means, but I just thought it looked pretty."

"Calliope Torres, you are simply amazing." I confess emotionally. I stand up and turn around so she can put it on me. "I'm never taking this off."

"Good." Turning around to face her, I place a hand over the necklace resting on my chest. "It looks good on you."

"Well since we're sharing gifts, I have one too."

"Do you?" She asks, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Mhm, I do. I got us a two day stay an hour away at a bed and breakfast. I told my mom and she's going to watch Sof. We leave on the 27th."

"Me and you, a gateway? I love it! The timing couldn't be better."

"I thought about that last night." I add. "We can go out to dinner, get massages, I even read they have indoor wine tastings. I haven't planned anything, I figured we decide what we want to do when we get up there."

"I love it!"

"And I love you, baby."

"You probably don't know this, but when I was in middle school I got teased because I was curvy and filled out my clothes more, especially my gym clothes more than other girls..." She begins, playing with my necklace, "...they joked that I looked older than I was and made fun of my appearance. To hear you say you love my body, and yes even my ass," She smiles, "it's heartwarming cause it used to be such an insecurity of mine. So thank you. Thank you for loving all of me."

"Well first off, screw those girls. Second, I love every inch of you, inside and out. And finally, I think I owe you some ass kisses, so let's get to it!" I say toppling her back in bed with laughter.

A/N: Kudos to the one commenter who notices Callie's lack of eating. I was dropping hints to lead up to this. Everyone stay safe and well!


End file.
